AMAR SIN REGLAS
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Me pagas para que finja que te amo, y eso es lo que haré... ya que los simulacros nos salen tan bien, pensé que podemos sacarle el mejor partido posible dijo la pelinegra y espera ansiosa su respuesta. AU, OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** la presente historia es una adaptación, HECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, aunque tal vez sí, el lucro se basaría solo en la diversión, nada más que eso ya que solo los utilizo EXCLUSIVAMENTE para eso: DIVERSIÓN. Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí, y sin dilatar más el asunto pasemos a la lectura.

…&amp;&amp;&amp;…

**Jessica Hart:** **AMAR SIN REGLAS **

**Rumiko Takahashi: INUYASHA, un cuento de hadas en la época feudal**

_**Argumento:**_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho necesitaba una novia y Kagome Higurashi un pasaje al Caribe… ¡parecía un intercambio justo! _

_Sin embargo, después de haber pasado satisfactoriamente la exhaustiva entrevista de Sesshoumaru, a Kagome le surgieron algunas dudas: Sesshoumaru era un déspota y tenía unos modales bastante rudos… excepto cuando sonreía. Entonces, se transformaba en una persona sumamente atractiva._

_Sonriente o no, Kagome tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. _

_Su trabajo sería algo estrictamente temporal. _

_Tenía que actuar como señuelo para desviar la atención del romance secreto que Sesshoumaru mantenía con una sofisticada y bella mujer casada._

…&amp;&amp;&amp;…

N/A: ¿la historia promete? Todo dependerá de sus reviews para subirla con cierta frecuencia, o no… na… mentira, lo haré así no haya ningún tipo de comentarios; lamentablemente la historia es corta


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica Hart: Amar sin reglas**

**Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.**

N/A: quería notificarles que tuve un lapsus ortográfico, ya que la historia en sí no va a tener como protagonista a Sesshoumaru (aunque muchas lo habrían deseado así), el protagonista, además de nuestra carismática Kagome, será InuYasha. Tal vez sea un OoC completo o a medias, uds verán… ¿de qué habrá lemon?... pues sí, pero será más un lime… no aviso más, para que se encarguen de leerla… hasta el final…

De antemano les agradezco los reviews… y para no dilatar más el asunto, a leer!

**Capítulo 1**

_¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?_ Kagome se mordió los labios mientras su mirada iba del teléfono a la carta que tenía en la mano. Era una misiva breve y enigmática. La escritura con tinta negra delataba a una persona que estaba acostumbrada a expresarse en un estilo más franco y menos evasivo.

…_Un conocido de ambos me ha proporcionado su nombre porque cree que puede interesarle una propuesta. Necesito a alguien de sus características para acompañarme próximamente en un viaje al Caribe…_

Kagome releyó la carta, aunque ya se la sabía de memoria.

Fijó la vista en la parte que hacía mención al Caribe al igual que había hecho al abrir el sobre… justo antes de darse cuenta de que no era ella a quien iba dirigida.

_Llegaré a Londres el diecinueve de mayo_, concluía la carta lacónicamente. Había un nombre y el número telefónico de uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de Londres. _Llámeme si está interesada_. La firma revelaba una personalidad agresiva.

Correspondía a InuYasha Taisho.

Kagome volvió a mirar el teléfono.

No conocía ese nombre, aunque le sonaba vagamente familiar. Todo ese asunto le resultaba sospechoso. Era evidente que InuYasha Taisho era un hombre que no solía escribir sus propias cartas. _¿Por qué lo habría hecho en esa ocasión?_

Kagome pensó que, _si fuera sensata, doblaría la carta para guardarla en su sobre otra vez y enviarla a su destinataria verdadera con una nota que explicara que había sido abierta por error_.

Pero la sensatez no la llevaría al Caribe ni la ayudaría a encontrar a Miroku. Se secó las manos sudorosas en la falda y agarró el auricular del teléfono.

—**Desearía hablar con InuYasha Taisho, por favor** —dijo al escuchar la voz de una señorita que se anunció como la secretaria del señor Taisho.

— **¿Quién lo llama?**

Kagome miró el nombre a quien iba dirigida la carta.

—**Kaoru Hiuga** —señaló.

Se preguntaba si la secretaria se habría dado cuenta de que mentía.

—**Me temo que el señor Taisho está ocupado en este momento. ¿Le importaría dejar un mensaje?** —preguntó la secretaria.

Kagome dudó.

No sabía qué responder. _¿Qué hubiera respondido Kaoru Hiuga en su lugar?_ Finalmente, optó por dejar su número de teléfono y colgó.

Se sentía deprimida.

Aquella carta que ofrecía la posibilidad de hacer un viaje al Caribe le había llegado por error. Cuando, luego, se enteró de que Kaoru Hiuga había desaparecido sin dejar una dirección adonde enviarle la correspondencia, pensó que el destino le estaba echando una mano.

Fue en ese instante cuando le había surgido la idea de hacerse pasar por ella. Le llevó toda la noche reunir el coraje para telefonear a InuYasha Taisho. ¡Y efectivamente él estaba allí! Kagome no creía tener valor para volver a intentarlo.

«_Es una locura, de todas formas_», pensó al dejarse caer sobre una silla.

Era obvio que, fuera cual fuera la interesante propuesta de InuYasha Taisho, su madre no aprobaría la idea. A pesar de que Kagome estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para encontrar a Miroku, había ciertos límites.

Tendría que hallar otra forma de llegar al Caribe para buscarlo. De todas maneras, no creía que InuYasha la llamara.

El teléfono sonó y Kagome se sobresaltó.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Quizás era su madre. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. También podrían ser Yuka o Houjo. Levantó el auricular con una mano sudorosa.

—**Hola** —dijo con cautela.

—**Soy InuYasha Taisho.**

La voz tenía acento americano.

Era profunda y autoritaria, al igual que su escritura.

—**¿Es usted Kaoru Hiuga?**

Kagome titubeó.

Estaba indecisa porque sabía que, más tarde, no podría retractarse. Podría haberle respondido que lo lamentaba y que todo había sido una equivocación. Era lo más sensato. Tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero se arrepintió.

—**Sí **—respondió en cambio.

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono captó su titubeo momentáneo.

—**No parece muy segura **—comentó.

El tono sarcástico la hizo reaccionar con atrevimiento.

—**Sí, soy Kaoru Hiuga **—mintió con frialdad**—. Lo que ocurre es que me ha tomado por sorpresa.**

—**Se sorprende usted con demasiada facilidad, ¿verdad? **—inquirió InuYasha con el mismo tono odioso e irónico—. **No hace más de cinco minutos que me llamó. ¿Es que ya se olvidó?**

—**Por supuesto que no **—indicó ella**—. Pensé que, por el momento, usted no estaba disponible** —continuó diciendo con un tono marcadamente sarcástico—. **Su secretaria me dio la impresión de que estaba demasiado ocupado para acercarse a un teléfono, por lo que no esperaba que me llamase tan pronto.**

El breve silencio que se hizo indicaba que InuYasha Taisho no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran.

—**Kanna filtra las llamadas que no deseo recibir **—manifestó después de unos segundos—. **No sabe nada de este tema. Estoy seguro de que usted coincidirá en que es mejor que casi nadie se entere de esto.**

—**Absolutamente** —admitió Kagome.

—**Y ahora, puesto que estoy muy ocupado, quizás podamos discutir los detalles** —añadió él con brusquedad—. **Supongo que Bankotsu le explicó la situación, ¿verdad?**

_¿Bankotsu? ¿Quién sería Bankotsu?_

—**Acabo de recibir la carta** —dijo ella con cautela.

InuYasha profirió una maldición.

—**Bankotsu me comentó que la llamaría antes de volver a los Estados Unidos** —declaró InuYasha, mientras Kagome suspiraba aliviada.

Si Bankotsu conocía a Kaoru Hiuga era mejor que estuviera al otro lado del Atlántico.

—**Escuché un mensaje extraño en mi contestador automático** —manifestó Kagome, sorprendida por su capacidad para inventar excusas—. **Quizás no me encontró en casa y no se atrevió a dejar un mensaje muy explícito.**

—**No quiero explicar este asunto por teléfono. Será mejor que venga a verme** —InuYasha parecía pensar en voz alta—. **De esa forma, también podré echarle un vistazo a usted** —y se oyó un crujido de papeles—. **Tengo un rato libre a las cuatro. ¿Podrá llegar a tiempo?**

Kagome pensó que había recibido invitaciones más amables que esa, pero no era el momento para protestar por la actitud de InuYasha. Si ese trabajo le facilitaría viajar al Caribe, entonces valía la pena soportar su brusquedad.

—**Sí, allí estaré.**

Kagome no se sorprendió al no recibir una respuesta entusiasta.

—**No llegue tarde y sea discreta** —fue todo lo que dijo InuYasha antes de colgar.

Kagome dejó lentamente el auricular en su sitio.

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

_¿Había sido realmente ella, Kagome Higurashi, la que aceptó encontrarse con un extraño en un hotel para discutir una oscura propuesta?_ La aventura más alocada que había tenido hasta esa fecha había sido saltarse un semáforo en rojo cuando conducía por una calle desierta a las dos de la madrugada.

Durante unos instantes, se vio dominada por la tentación de no acudir a la cita. Luego pensó en su padrastro, tristemente postrado en la cama de un hospital. También recordó el rostro ojeroso de su madre y la culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando pensaba en Miroku.

Kagome sabía que su madre estaba convencida de que Miroku se había marchado por culpa de ella. Las dos tenían la seguridad de que lo que más deseaba Suikotsu Tendo era volver a ver a su hijo antes de morir. Tenían que encontrarlo.

Kagome se había puesto en contacto con todos los amigos de Miroku, pero solamente uno le pudo proporcionar noticias sobre él. Shippou le había escrito desde Florida. Le contaba que lo había visto en el Caribe y que intentaría averiguar algo más.

Cuando Kagome abrió con ansiedad aquella carta con sellos de los Estados Unidos, creyó que era la información que esperaba de Shippou. Finalmente, se había encontrado leyendo la enigmática misiva que InuYasha Taisho le envió a Kaoru Hiuga.

Kagome subió al autobús que iba a Mayfair.

Pensó que ésa era su única oportunidad para ir al Caribe y hallar a Miroku por su cuenta. De todas formas, no podía sucederle nada malo en un conocido hotel y con alguien que tenía una secretaria tan eficiente.

Al menos, se enteraría de su propuesta. Si solamente buscaba una prostituta, simplemente se marcharía de allí, pero sus modales telefónicos habían sido demasiado bruscos como para eso. _¿Por qué se iba a molestar en la redacción de una carta o el ofrecimiento de un viaje al Caribe si era sólo una cuestión de sexo?_

Estaba claro que existían medios más sencillos para conseguirlo. Además, InuYasha Taisho no parecía de la clase de hombres que tienen que pagar por una mujer.

Las ramas verdes del mes de mayo rozaron el techo del autobús en King's Road, pero Kagome no se dio cuenta. Estaba pensativa y sus oscuros ojos caobas se perdían en el infinito a través de la ventana, sin hacer caso de los coches, la gente o las tiendas.

Se preguntó cómo sería InuYasha. Por teléfono, no había sido nada encantador. Recordó su voz profunda e implacable.

«_Agresivo_», pensó ella.

Pero inmediatamente ignoró el pensamiento y un ligero escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Probablemente sólo tenía unos modales telefónicos inadecuados.

El silencio reinaba en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Kagome se sintió fuera de lugar con su larga camiseta negra y sus mallas de color gris. Esperó el ascensor para dirigirse a la suite del ático.

La gente que pasaba por allí era elegante y sofisticada. El aspecto general era de opulencia.

Kagome se sintió aliviada cuando llegó el ascensor y comprobó que estaba vacío. Se miró al espejo mientras subía. Pensó _que si InuYasha Taisho esperaba que ella fuera una mujer elegante y sofisticada, lo iba a decepcionar, y mucho_.

Sus cabellos azabaches y rizados en las puntas se veían enredados, a pesar de que los había cepillado cuidadosamente. Aunque era esbelta y alta, tenía un aire desgarbado que nunca podría ser confundido con la elegancia.

No, nunca sería una persona sofisticada.

Kagome suspiró al contemplar su rostro ovalado de ojos inocentes y caobas enmarcado por largas pestañas. Se veía joven e incluso bonita, pero no era sofisticada.

¡No iba a funcionar!

De pronto, el pánico que la dominó casi la impulsó a apretar el mando para bajar, pero era demasiado tarde. Las puertas se abrieron y una esbelta secretaria se puso en pie para saludarla.

Esa mujer rondaba los veinte y muchos años. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa detrás de un inexpresivo rostro al ver a Kagome.

—**El señor Taisho tiene una visita **—dijo la secretaria—, **pero no tardará mucho. Tome asiento, por favor.**

Lo que realmente deseaba Kagome era marcharse a casa y olvidar el nombre de InuYasha Taisho. De todas formas, se sentó en el extremo de un sofá. Trató de sentirse segura al pensar que él no tenía forma de saber que ella no era Kaoru Hiuga. Y si se daba cuenta, lo peor que podía suceder era que la echara.

Inmediatamente, alguien abrió con ímpetu la puerta que estaba al otro extremo de la sala. Kagome se sobresaltó. Aun cuando no hubiese oído la voz de ese hombre al despedirse de su visita, ella habría adivinado enseguida cuál de los dos era InuYasha Taisho.

Era alto y de complexión atlética. Su rostro era severo y despedía un poderoso magnetismo.

InuYasha acompañó al otro hombre hasta el ascensor, le tendió la mano y esperó a que las puertas se hubieran cerrado. Luego, se volvió y recorrió a Kagome con una mirada gélida. Ella seguía sentada en el sofá. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Sin saber la causa, Kagome se puso en pie.

—**Hola** —su voz era temblorosa y se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—**¿Kaoru Hiuga?**

A Kagome no le agradó el tono incrédulo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—**Sí** —respondió.

Él frunció más profundamente el ceño.

Por un momento, Kagome creyó que la iba a echar de allí, pero después de una dura mirada, InuYasha dio unos pasos y le abrió la puerta.

—**Es mejor que entre** —le dijo. Luego, se dirigió a su secretaria. —**Kanna, retenga todas las llamadas.**

Se retiró un poco para que Kagome pasara. Ella lo observó con nerviosismo. Deseó haber escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

InuYasha cerró la puerta después de que hubieran entrado.

Kagome observó el lugar.

Estaba amueblado lujosamente y tenía varias puertas de acceso. Pero le fue imposible concentrarse en los muebles pues InuYasha la rondaba y estudiaba con la fiereza de un tigre, que se dispone a saltar sobre su presa.

Kagome sentía necesidad de volver sobre sus pasos y huir de allí, pero la sensación de que eso era lo que él esperaba hizo que ella levantara la barbilla en actitud desafiante y le devolviera la mirada.

En los ojos de InuYasha percibió un destello que podía ser de crítica. Él señaló un sillón.

—**Siéntese** —ordenó.

—**Por favor** —murmuró Kagome entre dientes, pero tomó asiento.

Luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

Hundida en el cómodo sillón se encontraba en desventaja porque InuYasha seguía de pie y era como una torre amenazante que se erguía a su lado. Tenía el ceño fruncido de tal manera que la hizo revolverse con incomodidad.

—**¿Qué sucede?** —preguntó Kagome finalmente pues él permanecía en silencio.

InuYasha era un hombre guapo, pero de una belleza poco convencional. Poseía un encanto peligrosamente atractivo, aunque Kagome no lograba saber la causa. Era arrogante y fuerte. Tenía ojos del color del oro. Sus rasgos eran despiadados e implacables, pero finos.

De pronto, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba observando su boca. Se le contrajo el estómago debido a una sensación que era mezcla de fascinación y aprensión.

—**Intentaba imaginar qué es lo que está haciendo aquí** —dijo InuYasha lentamente con su acento americano muy pronunciado.

Le resultaba extraño que una voz tan profunda pudiera sonar tan fríamente. Kagome miró hacia otra parte y trató de dominarse.

—**Usted me pidió que viniera** —titubeó—. **¿No lo recuerda? Teníamos que hablar sobre cierto asunto.**

—**Iba a tratarlo con Kaoru Hiuga** —objetó él con sequedad—. **Me gustaría saber quién es usted.**

—**Soy Kaoru** —manifestó Kagome.

—**No me lo creo.**

InuYasha se apoyó sobre el borde de una mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Miraba a Kagome con sus irónicos ojos dorados.

—**Ban describió a Kaoru como una rubia despampanante **—añadió él mientras la estudiaba con desaprobación—. **Aun cuando Bankotsu tiene un indudable talento para exagerar, me parece que esa descripción no le corresponde, ¿verdad?**

Kagome se mordió el labio.

_¿Por qué no habría sido Kaoru Hiuga una morena de aspecto corriente?_ Se preguntó si valía la pena responder que, siempre que había visto a Bankotsu, llevaba una peluca. Pero un vistazo a la implacable expresión de InuYasha la desanimó. Ese hombre era capaz de decirle que ni siquiera con una peluca podía llegar a resultar una mujer impresionante.

—**Probablemente no **—suspiró ella.

Se sorprendió al observar un brillo divertido en los ojos fríos de InuYasha. Durante unos instantes, la expresión de él se transformó.

—**Si usted no es Kaoru Hiuga, entonces, ¿quién es?**

—**Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi **—contestó ella al notar que las cejas de InuYasha se elevaban en señal de burla—. **Kagome **—añadió Kagome con dignidad.

—**Bueno, Kagome Higurashi **—dijo InuYasha con sarcasmo—, **quizás le gustaría explicarme qué es lo que está haciendo aquí y por qué se hace pasar por otra persona.**

Kagome pensó rápidamente en una contestación.

—**Soy amiga de Kaoru **—dijo—. **Ella… ella había programado un viaje de tres semanas cuando llegó su carta. Como conocía mis deseos de ir al Caribe, sugirió que viniera en su lugar. Nosotras… bueno… nos ayudamos a menudo.**

—**Ah.**

A Kagome no le gustó el tono desagradable de su voz. Tenía la sensación de que no le creía una palabra.

—**¿Es usted actriz, Kagome Higurashi?**

—**Sí **—replicó ella con firmeza.

No había actuado en público desde que tenía siete años, cuando se había disfrazado para la fiesta de fin de curso de la clase de baile. Kagome comenzaba a sospechar que Kaoru Hiuga tampoco poseía una gran trayectoria profesional.

—**En este momento no estoy trabajando. Puedo partir para el Caribe cuando usted quiera.**

InuYasha ignoró su proposición.

—**¿Por qué no me lo contó todo cuando la llamé?** —preguntó en cambio de manera brusca.

—**Creí que sería mejor explicárselo en persona. Además** —continuó hablando con una ingenua mirada—, **usted no habría aceptado conocerme si le hubiera dicho que no era Kaoru.**

—**Es verdad** —contestó él con una mueca—. **Intenté ponerme en contacto con Kaoru porque Ban me aseguró que era muy discreta. ¡Pero ella osó darle mi carta a la primera actriz en paro que está ansiosa por ir al Caribe!**

—**No me lo habría propuesto si no supiera que yo también soy muy discreta** —dijo Kagome. Estaba asombrada por su propia facilidad para inventar excusas. —**De todas formas** —siguió diciendo con franqueza—, **todavía no sé nada sobre ese asunto que requiere tanta discreción. ¡Su carta era ininteligible! Me pareció que necesita alguien que esté libre de todo compromiso. Como Kaoru no podía hacer ese trabajo, imaginé que estaría agradecido al saber que otra persona podía hacer el trabajo en su lugar.**

—**Estaría agradecido si hubiera enviado a alguien apropiado** —espetó él—. **Por lo que veo, usted es exactamente lo opuesto de lo que deseaba. Necesito una mujer sofisticada y elegante. Cosa que ud no es. Se mire por donde se mire.**

Su gélida mirada recorrió los cabellos azabaches de Kagome, sus mallas grises y finalmente, se fijó en las zapatillas desteñidas de color amarillo.

—**¡Si parece una colegiala!** —exclamó luego.

—**Tengo veintitrés años** —señaló Kagome, humillada por el insulto—. **Si no tengo una apariencia sofisticada es porque me pidió que sea discreta. ¿O no lo recuerda?**

—**Es posible tener una apariencia discreta sin vestirse como una huerfanita** —replicó InuYasha.

En la habitación hacía calor.

InuYasha se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre un sofá. Luego, se dirigió a la ventana. Estaba abierta y dejaba entrar los rayos del sol. Kagome oía el rumor del tráfico que circulaba por Park Lane.

InuYasha miró por la ventana y, después, se volvió hacia Kagome.

—**Por lo que sé acerca de Kaoru, me imagino que si es amiga de ella, esos grandes ojos caoba no son tan inocentes como aparentan. Pero dudo de que alguien pudiera pensar que yo estoy interesado seriamente en usted.**

Kagome no sabía si sentirse aliviada u ofendida.

—**¿Es eso lo que desea?**

—**Necesito un señuelo.**

InuYasha se desabotonó los puños, aflojó su corbata y se arremangó la camisa color azul pálido.

—**Puedo explicarle en qué consiste el trabajo y, entonces, entenderá la razón por la que pienso que no es apropiada. De todas maneras, tiene que prometer que será discreta.**

—**Claro, lo que ud diga** —dijo ella.

InuYasha se aproximó a Kagome y tomó asiento en un sillón frente a ella. Era obvio que trataba de encontrar la manera de contarle lo menos posible.

—**Deseo casarme** —comenzó a decir él.

Kagome se había imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Lo observó, consciente de un absurdo sentimiento de deseo, mientras se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de casada con un hombre así. Trataba de imaginarse aquel rostro implacable suavizado gracias al amor.

Por supuesto que a ella _no_ le habría gustado ser su esposa.

Hasta ese momento, InuYasha había demostrado un carácter agresivo, arrogante e irritante. Era el último hombre con el que aceptaría casarse.

«_Por otro lado_», pensó ella, «_podría ser agradable confiar todos los problemas a alguien tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo…_»

InuYasha Taisho parecía un hombre que se preocupaba por sus propios asuntos, a diferencia de Houjo, tan insoportablemente comprensivo con todos los que lo rodeaban.

De repente, Kagome volvió a la realidad.

—**Mi… enhorabuena **—lo felicitó.

Todavía no tenía claro cuál era su función en todo ese asunto. InuYasha se mostró ligeramente exasperado por la reacción de ella. Kagome se preguntó si él creía que le había contestado con malicia.

—**Logré evitar el matrimonio hasta ahora **—le dijo él—, **pero Kikyou es una chica muy especial. Nuestras empresas se complementan bien. La boda será una fusión ideal para ambos.**

Kagome lo miró con perplejidad.

Ese hombre parecía considerar la idea como si fuera algo muy natural. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que la fusión de las empresas le interesaba más que su futura mujer, aunque dijera que era alguien muy especial.

Acto seguido, otro pensamiento le vino a la mente y se incorporó en el sillón. Kikyou no era un nombre muy común.

—**¿Kikyou?**

—**Kikyou Aikawa.**

—**¿Kikyou Aikawa?**

La voz de Kagome demostraba asombro.

Kikyou Aikawa había heredado una de las más grandes fortunas del mundo a los dieciocho años. Sin dejarse agobiar por las responsabilidades, había tomado las riendas de los negocios y se había enriquecido aún más.

No pasaba una semana sin que su fotografía apareciera en alguna revista o periódico. Era una mujer inteligente, hermosa y hablaba perfectamente cinco idiomas. Era famosa en todo el mundo.

«_La mujer perfecta_», pensó Kagome sombríamente.

Se sentía intimidada.

Contempló a InuYasha con un ligero temor.

Si pensaba casarse con Kikyou Aikawa, él sería incluso más rico y poderoso de lo que se había imaginado. Era de dominio público que Kikyou sólo salía con hombres que pertenecían a su propio ambiente.

—**Pero, ¿no está ya casada…?** —Kagome se detuvo al recordar las últimas noticias que había leído sobre la novia de InuYasha.

—**¿Casada con Naraku Kurasaki?** —él aclaró, imperturbable—. **Sí, es verdad. Es parte del problema.**

—**Me doy cuenta de que un marido podría ser un obstáculo si desea casarse con usted** —añadió Kagome.

InuYasha frunció el entrecejo.

—**Sin duda, Kikyou obtendrá el divorcio, pero todavía estamos negociando un contrato prenupcial. Por el momento, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos para que no se relacionen nuestros nombres. Ahí es donde Kaoru tenía que entrar en escena.**

InuYasha dejó de hablar durante unos segundos.

—**Necesito que la gente me vea salir con otra mujer para distraer la atención** —continuó—. **Cuando me encuentre con ella en fiestas multitudinarias, la prensa tiene que creer que salgo con otra mujer… alguien que les haga creer que es una novia apasionada**. —InuYasha hizo una pausa. —**Un amigo mío conoció a Kaoru cuando estuvo aquí el año pasado. Le mencioné el asunto y pensó que era la persona ideal. Supongo que no es una buena actriz pero, aparentemente, sí es tan atractiva como para compartir un posible romance conmigo. Además de ser discreta, tiene la indudable ventaja de que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.**

InuYasha se calló y miró a Kagome. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

—**Kagome Higurashi, ¿es usted de la clase de chica que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero?** —añadió a continuación.

Ella lo observó con recelo.

—**Casi cualquier cosa** —respondió.

Consternada, vio cómo el semblante de InuYasha recuperaba la expresión inquietante y maliciosa. Sus ojos despedían un cálido brillo y los duros rasgos de su rostro se iluminaron. Una mueca se dibujó en su boca. Kagome se preguntó cómo se vería ese hombre cuando sonreía realmente. Seguramente Kikyou lo sabía bien.

—**Muy inteligente** —dijo InuYasha—. **Obviamente, del tipo precavido. Sin duda, supongo que ahora ya sabe por qué no sería la sustituía ideal para Kaoru Hiuga.**

Kagome temió que la posibilidad de encontrar a Miroku en el Caribe se disipara.

—**No veo por qué** —replicó con obstinación—. **Me parece que lo único que necesita es alguien que lo acompañe a algunas fiestas. Yo podría hacerlo. Si piensa casarse con Kikyou Aikawa, no creo que quiera algo más… ya sabe…**

—**¿Sexo?** —Estaba claro que InuYasha no perdía el tiempo con eufemismos. —**No** —añadió él—, **si quisiera tener una prostituta, la conseguiría con facilidad, pero no necesito pagar a las mujeres.**

—**¿Y a qué se refiere el contrato prenupcial entonces?** —preguntó Kagome irritada por su arrogancia.

Por un instante, pensó que había ido demasiado lejos. InuYasha fijó la vista en ella y contrajo la boca pero, para alivio de Kagome, hizo caso omiso de su inoportuna pregunta.

—**Lo que deseo es una mujer que haga una convincente representación** —contestó InuYasha—. **Necesito alguien que pueda hacer creer que está enamorada de mí y que no sea una mojigata ni se complique con confusos sentimientos.**

InuYasha dejó de hablar y reflexionó durante unos segundos.

—**Una chica** —añadió —**que cobre el dinero y desaparezca con discreción tan pronto como Kikyou consiga el divorcio dentro de un** **par de meses. Y que tenga un aspecto que corresponda a la clase de chicas de las que sería capaz de enamorarme… No diría que usted pueda incluirse en alguna de esas categorías.**

_¿La estaría insultando deliberadamente o era su forma natural de comportarse?_

—**Solamente me interesa el dinero** —le dijo Kagome con una gélida mirada—. **Le puedo asegurar que no me voy a enamorar, si es eso lo que le preocupa.**

—**¿Por qué no? Si le interesa el dinero, yo encajo dentro de su tipo.**

_¡La arrogancia de este hombre era increíble!_

—**Ya tengo novio** —explicó Kagome con frialdad, al pensar en el esperanzado Houjo—. **¡Y me gusta mucho más que usted!**

Los ojos de InuYasha se volvieron agresivos.

—**¿Qué quiere decir?** —inquirió.

—**Quiero decir que es un hombre amable y considerado. No es tan engreído como para imaginar que todas las chicas a las que conoce se van a enamorar de él.**

Kagome soltó el discurso sin pensarlo.

Maldijo para sí su temperamento impulsivo.

Después de un instante de silencio, InuYasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír. Kagome suspiró aliviada y sorprendida.

De pronto, se sintió débil. Agradeció el hecho de estar sentada en un cómodo sillón.

«_Ten calma_», se dijo con firmeza.

Intentó pensar que su estado no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa de InuYasha, la forma en que se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas o el extraordinario cambio que había experimentado. Parecía más joven, afable y más accesible… tremendamente atractivo.

—**Es una mujer valiente. Le ofrezco el empleo** —señaló él finalmente, mientras una mirada pensativa reemplazaba la divertida expresión de sus ojos.

InuYasha se puso bruscamente de pie.

—**Levántese** —le ordenó a Kagome.

Kagome agradeció que volviera a su anterior estado de arrogancia. La ayudaba a recordar que no debía encontrar atractivo a ese hombre. Consiguió dominarse e, inconscientemente, elevó la barbilla en señal de desafío.

InuYasha suspiró.

—**Por favor, levántese** —repitió.

Kagome lo hizo, aliviada al comprobar que podía mantenerse en pie después de todo. Con los ojos entornados, él dio unos pasos en torno a ella, como si fuera un coche que deseaba comprar.

Kagome esperaba que, en cualquier momento, InuYasha le preguntara su kilometraje o le pidiera que levantase el capó. No pudo evitar ponerse tensa ante su crítica inspección.

—**Después de todo, quizás tenga algunas cualidades** —admitió InuYasha—. **Esto puede funcionar si se viste adecuadamente. No coincide con el tipo de mujer que me suele gustar, pero no importa**.

Se detuvo frente a ella y estudió sus delicados rasgos con el ceño fruncido.

—**¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en este trabajo?** —le preguntó a Kagome con brusquedad.

Ella consideró la posibilidad de contarle la verdad, pero pensó que InuYasha Taisho no querría implicarse en sus problemas familiares.

—**Necesito el dinero** —le dijo.

De todas formas, era verdad. Sin lugar a dudas, ella no estaba en condiciones de pagarse un viaje al Caribe.

—**Hmm…** —murmuró InuYasha.

Dio otro enervante rodeo en torno a ella, como si fuera un gato de ágiles y deliberados movimientos con una energía oculta a punto de estallar.

—**¿Y qué me dice de su novio? ¿Qué va a pensar cuando la vea junto a mí en algunas fotografías?**

—**Le explicaré la situación, por supuesto. Está claro que, una vez que sepa que no nos acostamos, se mostrará comprensivo**.

Kagome imaginó que Houjo estaría horrorizado ante la idea pero, a pesar de que durante años había demostrado una tenaz devoción por ella, Kagome nunca le había dado razones para pensar que lo consideraba algo más que un viejo amigo.

—**¿Lo cree sinceramente?** —inquirió InuYasha—. **Yo no dejaría que mi chica saliera con otro aunque tuviera una justificación.**

—**Dado que su chica está casada con otro hombre, no creo que tenga derecho a criticar a Houjo** —le soltó Kagome.

InuYasha entornó los ojos con exasperación.

—**Si desea que le dé el trabajo, tendrá que aprender a morderse la lengua** —amenazó—. **¿Desea este trabajo, entonces?**

Kagome optó por no decir nada más y asintió con un gesto.

—**Si no fuera por el hecho de que no dispongo de tiempo para encontrar a alguien más apropiado, me gustaría indicarle lo que usted y su novio modelo pueden hacer** —InuYasha continuó hablando en un tono amenazador—. **Desgraciadamente, los dos nos necesitamos mutuamente. Intentaré sacarle el mejor partido posible**. —InuYasha se sentó en el brazo del sofá. **—¿Está segura de que sabe actuar? —**le preguntó a Kagome.

_¡Después de todo, la llevaría al Caribe! ¡Conseguiría ese trabajo!_ Ella respiró aliviada y se le iluminó el rostro.

—**Claro** —contestó.

Él no parecía demasiado convencido.

—**Bueno, haga una demostración **—pidió.

—**¿Una demostración? **—preguntó Kagome atónita—. **¿Qué clase de demostración?**

—**Hasta ahora no me ha dado la impresión de una mujer enamorada **—señaló él con ironía—. **Me gustaría saber si puede convencer a los demás de que solamente tiene ojos para mí.**

—**¿Y qué quiere que haga? **—preguntó ella con inquietud.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—**Imagínese que hay alguien más en esta habitación. ¿Cómo demostraría que está enamorada de mí?**

—**¡Probablemente no lo haría si aquí hubiera otra persona!**

—**Kagome, tendrá que esforzarse un poco **—dijo InuYasha—. **No le voy a pagar por ser una reprimida señorita. Le será más fácil si actúa como si no se diera cuenta de que la gente nos observa.**

—**¡Está bien!**

Kagome se aproximó al sofá.

Él seguía sentado.

En esa posición todo le resultaba más sencillo pero, cuando llegó a su lado, los nervios la traicionaron. Se detuvo. InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y la miró afablemente.

—**¿Y bien?**

Kagome decidió que tenía que hacer algo.

Se aproximó aun más y estiró un brazo para tocarle la cara. La piel de InuYasha era cálida y bronceada, ligeramente áspera, por la incipiente barba. A Kagome le tembló la mano. La retiró con brusquedad.

—**¿Eso es todo?**

La cínica pregunta de InuYasha la enfadó e hizo que consiguiera dominarse.

_¡Él estaba tornando la situación deliberadamente difícil para que Kagome abandonara la idea de realizar ese trabajo! ¡Pues no lo conseguiría!_ Estaba decidida a ir al Caribe para encontrar a Miroku. Si eso significaba que tenía que besar a InuYasha Taisho, entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Con un movimiento brusco, Kagome se acomodó con firmeza entre las piernas de InuYasha y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Percibió la fortaleza de sus músculos y la calidez de su piel a través del fino algodón de su camisa.

Como él estaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá, su cabeza quedaba solamente algo más elevada que la de Kagome. Durante unos segundos, ella observó esos ojos dorados. Antes de que volviera a traicionarla el coraje, se inclinó lentamente hacia delante y lo besó en la parte inferior del rostro, cerca del cuello...


	3. Chapter 3

**Amar sin reglas de Jesica Hart**

**Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal**

**Capítulo 2**

Los labios de Kagome se posaron con suavidad sobre la piel tersa de InuYasha. Ella percibió el aroma masculino que despedía, mezclado al olor de una loción para después de afeitar.

Involuntariamente, alargó su beso.

Ese hombre tenía algo irresistible y seductor, un magnetismo que la impulsó a darle ligeros besos detrás de la oreja.

InuYasha permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

Se mostraba insensible a los besos de Kagome.

Ella tomó esa falta de respuesta como una provocación.

Con el orgullo herido, comenzó a besarle el rostro. Había olvidado su intención de retirarse después del primer beso. Tampoco recordaba que casi no conocía a ese hombre.

Olvidó lo que no le gustaba de él.

Solamente pensaba en la sensación que le producía esa piel al contacto con su boca. Estaba dispuesta a que reaccionara.

Con sus labios, siguió recorriendo la cara de InuYasha lentamente. Cuando llegó a la comisura de los labios, sintió que aquellos dibujaban una sonrisa.

—**Continúa** —ordenó él, pero la firmeza de su voz la obligó a hacer una pausa.

Pretendió retroceder, pero él había cambiado finalmente de posición y la había tomado por la cintura con sus brazos. La atrajo hacia sí. De pronto, ella se dejó abrazar y besar como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron espontáneamente.

Kagome creía que la boca de InuYasha iba a resultar tan fría como parecía, pero no fue así. Era cálida, más cálida de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Se besaron repetidas veces.

La excitación los dominó.

Lo único que Kagome podía hacer era dejarse llevar. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Estaba transpuesta, como si la dulce persuasión de los labios de InuYasha la hubiera embrujado. Ese vigoroso cuerpo le provocaba profundamente.

InuYasha deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Kagome y le acarició la piel de manera posesiva. Ella respondió con un gemido y arqueó la espalda. Los dedos de InuYasha ardían al explorar su cuerpo esbelto y se movían insistentemente hacia arriba para tocarle los senos.

En ese instante de gran excitación, dejaron de besarse.

Kagome se encontró observando esos inexpugnables ojos ámbares. Estaba aturdida. InuYasha volvió a tomarla por la cintura para separarse de ella, aunque pareció hacerlo sin demasiadas ganas.

—**Has estado muy bien, Kagome Higurashi **—le dijo con la respiración entrecortada**—. Realmente, muy bien. Me parece que, después de todo, esto va a resultar.**

Kagome se sentía tan conmocionada que casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Estaba mareada. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. _¿Había sido ella la que reaccionó al abrazo de un perfecto desconocido, la que se había sometido completamente a sus besos y abrazos?_

Horrorizada por lo que había hecho, tragó saliva y se esforzó por aparentar serenidad.

—**Es sorprendente lo que hay que hacer para conseguir un trabajo, ¿no? **—manifestó con un hilo de voz.

Pero al menos logró pronunciar una oración entera lo que, dadas las circunstancias, era un verdadero milagro.

InuYasha fijó su mirada imperturbable en los ojos caobas de ella antes de contemplar su boca, una boca que todavía ardía gracias a los besos de él.

—**Me parece que puedo decir que has pasado la prueba con un sobresaliente… si es que todavía deseas el trabajo.**

Kagome no pensaba renunciar después de haber pasado por aquella situación. Elevó la barbilla ligeramente.

—**Lo deseo.**

Todavía no había conseguido recuperar su tono normal de voz, aunque paulatinamente iba logrando dominar su agitación.

—**¿Por qué?** —InuYasha se levantó del sofá con una mirada sarcástica—. **Solamente espero que el pobre Houjo sea tan** **comprensivo como dices. ¿Sabe él lo buena actriz que puedes llegar a ser?**

—**¿Y sabe Kikyou Aikawa lo exhaustivas que son tus pruebas?**

La expresión de InuYasha era feroz. Tomó el mentón de Kagome con su fuerte mano morena.

—**Cuidado con lo que dices, ya te lo he advertido antes, Kagome** —amenazó él.

A pesar de que ella lo miró con valentía, en el fondo la inquietó.

—**¿Te gustaría comprobar lo que puedo llegar a hacer cuando me provocan?** —preguntó InuYasha.

Una mirada a los ojos ámbares fue suficiente para que ella diera su respuesta.

—**No** —respondió después de humedecerse los labios.

—**En ese caso, te sugiero que moderes tus observaciones.**

InuYasha retiró su mano de la cara de ella.

Kagome retrocedió. Tenía ganas de masajearse el mentón. Le resultaba imposible creer que, hacía unos minutos, había abrazado a ese extraño y se había estremecido con sus besos.

—**Kikyou no te incumbe** —siguió diciendo él—. **En lo que a mí respecta, trabajarás para mí como cualquier otro empleado. Eso significa que te pagaré por hacer lo que te ordene, no por ser inteligente. ¿Entendido?**

—**Perfectamente.**

Él la contempló con dureza y luego, se apartó.

—**Bueno, hablemos de negocios. El acuerdo es que tienes que actuar como si fueras mi novia hasta que Kikyou consiga el divorcio o hasta que yo decida que ya no existe necesidad de mantener el engaño. Eso implica que tendrás que pasar conmigo, al menos, las próximas semanas. Te pagaré una considerable suma en efectivo. Así me aseguraré de que seas discreta.**

Kagome quedó impresionada al escuchar la cantidad que le iba a pagar.

—**¿Te parece bien? **—inquirió él al contemplar la expresión de asombro.

_¿Bien? ¡Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de ganar tanto dinero!_ Kagome consideró que, al menos, ayudaría a resolver los problemas financieros de su madre.

—**Creo que sí **—contestó, mientras intentaba parecer como si estuviera acostumbrada a hablar de semejantes sumas—. **Está bien.**

—**Te pagaré al final **—le advirtió InuYasha—, **cuando hayas demostrado que lo puedes hacer.**

Kagome temblaba todavía a causa de los besos, pero consiguió moverse aparentando calma.

—**¿Iremos al Caribe?**

—**Sí. Invité a algunas personas a que vengan a mi isla del Caribe como excusa para encontrarme con Kikyou en ese lugar.**

—**¿Tu isla?**

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—**¿Algún problema?**

—**No, pero había imaginado que tenías una casa** —dijo Kagome—. **¡No pensé que era una isla entera!**

En los ojos de InuYasha se reflejaron algunos de sus típicos destellos maliciosos e inquietantes.

—**Es una isla pequeña, si eso te hace sentir mejor.**

—**¿Quiere decir que estaremos aislados? ¿No tendremos la posibilidad de ir a otras islas?** —preguntó Kagome con ansiedad.

—**El deseo de estar aislado es lo que impulsa a la gente a tener una isla propia** —contestó él irónicamente—. **Pero si te gustan las multitudes, se puede ir a las otras islas por hidroavión o por barca. ¿A dónde deseas ir?**

Shippou le había recomendado empezar a buscar en las islas Windward, pero era solamente uno de los lugares que Miroku había mencionado.

—**Preguntaba sólo por curiosidad** —dijo vagamente.

No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar a Miroku, pero no tenía sentido preocuparse antes de llegar al Caribe. De todas maneras, con la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecía InuYasha, ella podría pagarse algunos viajes si fuera necesario. Se sintió optimista.

—**¿Cuándo partimos?** —le preguntó a InuYasha.

Él la miró con suspicacia.

—**Tienes mucho interés en ir al Caribe, Kagome.**

—**Siempre quise ir allí, eso es todo. Me han hablado maravillas de ese lugar, así que… ya sabe, la curiosidad.**

Kagome no deseaba contarle nada sobre Miroku o la enfermedad de su padrastro. Era un hombre demasiado calculador e implacable, el tipo de hombre incapaz de aceptar sentimentalismos o emociones afectivas.

Si llegaba a sospechar que Kagome no centraría toda su atención en el trabajo, seguramente no dudaría en cancelar el acuerdo. No tenía sentido tratar de conmoverlo. Ella desconfiaba de su posible sensibilidad.

Al considerar la frialdad con la que trataba su futuro matrimonio con Kikyou y la forma en que se había mostrado inconmovible ante sus besos, se podía decir que era un desalmado.

Era mejor dejar que pensara que ella era una actriz venida a menos, desesperada por viajar a una playa llena de palmeras.

—**Si esperas disfrutar de las maravillas de la isla, antes tendrás que terminar tu trabajo** —dijo InuYasha con arrogancia—. **No quiero tener que ir en tu búsqueda cada vez que necesite tus servicios.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo cree que durará el trabajo?**

—**¿Un mes? ¿Un mes y medio? Quizás algo más** —InuYasha la miró con ironía—. **¿Piensas que Houjo se arreglará sin ti durante todo ese tiempo?**

—**Eso espero** —respondió ella con una gélida mirada.

No le gustaba el tono malicioso que utilizaba InuYasha cuando se refería a Houjo. Quizás Houjo no fuera una persona muy apasionante, pero al menos tenía buenos sentimientos.

—**Tendrá que hacerse a la idea** —manifestó InuYasha—, **En las próximas semanas tengo algunos compromisos sociales y, si vas a fingir que eres mi novia, es mejor que empecemos a trabajar. Esta noche te llevaré a cenar.**

InuYasha se acercó a la puerta como para indicarle que la entrevista había finalizado. Kagome lo observó con resentimiento. Tenía intenciones de ir a visitar a Suikotsu al hospital por la tarde.

Los modales bruscos de InuYasha al dar órdenes y su arrogancia al suponer que cualquiera tenía que obedecerlo sin rechistar, la sacaron de quicio. Permaneció en su sitio sin moverse.

—**¿Y si tengo otros planes para hoy?** —inquirió ella.

—**Cancélalos** —ordenó InuYasha con una indiferencia insultante, mientras le abría la puerta**—. Si le das tu dirección a Kanna, te recogeré a las ocho.**

Kagome trató de imaginarse a ese hombre frente a la puerta de su casa. Se iba a sentir como un extraño en su tranquilo barrio del sur de Londres. Además, no tardaría demasiado en darse cuenta de que su casa estaba cerca de la de Kaoru Hiuga.

—**No hay necesidad de que me vayas a buscar** —dijo rápidamente—. **Vendré yo.**

—**¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?** —se mofó él—. **¿No deseas que Houjo conozca a tu nuevo jefe?**

—**Preferiría mantener mi vida privada aparte de este asunto** —explicó Kagome.

Intentaba parecer tranquila, pero no lo consiguió.

—**Solamente asegúrate de venir vestida más elegantemente.**

Eso fue todo lo que dijo InuYasha y le indicó la puerta.

—**Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer.**

Kagome se marchó irritada por la forma en que casi la había echado de allí. Era un ser insufrible, pedante y altanero. _¡Y pensar que tenía que humillarse y fingir que ese hombre le gustaba!_ Además, actuaba como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a ella, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Miró por la ventana del autobús que la llevaba a su casa.

Anheló haberse podido enfrentar a InuYasha, pero la imagen de Suikotsu en el hospital, enfermo y deseoso de una reconciliación con su hijo, la había hecho callar. Se había tenido que conformar con irse sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra de despedida.

Sombría, se dio cuenta de que las semanas siguientes iban a ser difíciles. InuYasha Taisho era una persona muy complicada. Lo recordó con claridad, como si su imagen le hubiera quedado grabada con fuego en la mente. Pensó en la dureza de aquellos ojos y la turbadora expresión de su boca.

Kagome se movió incómoda en el asiento del bus.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el beso que le había dado. _¿Por qué lo había besado de esa forma… por qué se había dejado besar? ¿Por qué no se apartó de él después de un breve beso de demostración?_

Eso era lo único que habría sido necesario.

En su lugar, ella se lo había tomado al pie de la letra y lo había besado como si fuera su amante. No podía olvidar las sensaciones que había experimentado al tocarlo y besarlo. Le parecía que todavía podía oler su aroma y sentir la piel sensual de sus labios.

De alguna manera, al estar con InuYasha, no se le habían planteado contradicciones por besar a un perfecto desconocido. Le había resultado natural. Pero al estar lejos del impresionante magnetismo de esa presencia, su propio comportamiento la hizo recapacitar. Se sintió desesperada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _¡Tenía que haberse vuelto loca!_

…&amp;&amp;&amp;…

Su madre pareció estar de acuerdo cuando ella le relató de manera resumida su encuentro con InuYasha.

—**¿Fuiste bajo falsa identidad a ver a un hombre que no conocías y accediste a hacer el papel de novia durante las próximas semanas?** —le preguntó con incredulidad—. **Kagome, ¿en qué estabas pensando?**

—**En Suikotsu **—respondió ella—. **Sé que suena descabellado, pero es solamente un trabajo. InuYasha no tiene interés por mí.**

—**¡Eso dice él!**

—**Desea casarse con otra mujer… allí está el problema **—explicó Kagome pacientemente—. **En realidad, no puede haber sido más sincero al decirme que no encajo dentro de sus gustos sobre las mujeres. Y tampoco él es mi tipo.**

Enseguida recordó aquel terrible beso e intentó borrarlo inmediatamente de su mente.

—**Es un acuerdo laboral **—continuó—, **nada más. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de ir a buscar a Miroku. ¿Te imaginas lo que significaría para Suikotsu si lo encontrase y lograse que volviera a casa?**

Naomi Tendo cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—**¡Si pudieras encontrarlo! Pero Miroku nunca me aceptó. Estoy segura de que por eso se marchó. No querrá volver a casa si sabe que estoy aquí.**

—**Quizás te rechazara al principio pero no discutió con Suikotsu por tu causa, mama** —insistió Kagome—. **Se mostraron demasiado obstinados como para admitir que se necesitaban mutuamente. Estoy segura de que Miroku volverá enseguida si se entera de que Suikotsu está gravemente enfermo. Por eso, tengo que hallarlo. Sé que en la floristería hay mucho trabajo, pero Yuka podrá arreglarse si tú le echas una mano.**

—**Pero, ¿qué pasará si aparece esa chica, Kaoru Hiuga?** —inquirió Naomi con preocupación.

Todavía no estaba convencida de que Kagome debiera aceptar el trabajo.

—**Le contará que no os conocíais y entonces, ¿qué pensará de ti ese hombre?** —continuó luego.

—**No aparecerá** —le aseguró Kagome con confianza—. **Te lo dije, mamá, cuando me di cuenta de que la carta no iba dirigida a mí, la llevé a su casa para explicarle por qué la había abierto. Una vecina me contó que ella se había marchado de allí. Por esa razón, todo este asunto parece obra del destino.**

—**Corres un terrible riesgo** —le reprochó su madre.

—**Si me hubiera parecido un asunto oscuro, te aseguro que no lo habría aceptado** —señaló Kagome.

La idea le parecía más razonable en ese instante que al principio.

—**Es un trabajo decente. No será muy difícil acompañar a InuYasha Taisho a algunas fiestas y él me llevará al Caribe, además de pagarme muy bien. Es sencillo.**

Kagome ya no pensaba en las dudas que le habían surgido en el autobús. Tenía que convencer a su madre de que era la solución perfecta para hallar a Miroku.

—**¿InuYasha Taisho?** —Naomi observó a su hija con gran preocupación—. **¿El famoso InuYasha Taisho?**

—**No creo que haya dos** —dijo Kagome con ironía—. **¿Por qué?**

—**Leí algo sobre ese hombre cuando me dirigía al hospital** —comentó Naomi.

Se puso de pie para ir a buscar un periódico. Le enseñó a Kagome uno de los artículos.

—**No parece ser un tipo de hombre con el que convenga estar relacionado** —terminó de decir.

Kagome agarró el periódico y le echó un vistazo.

Se informaba de la llegada de InuYasha a Londres. Hablaban de su reputación de hombre implacable y del gran éxito de sus empresas.

Más adelante, se referían a él como el soltero de oro y comentaban que llevaba una vida mundana que compaginaba con sus negocios financieros. Nombraban a un montón de mujeres hermosas que habían intentado, inútilmente, ocupar un lugar permanente en su vida.

Kagome contrajo los labios al leerlo.

A los treinta y ocho años seguía soltero y había tenido una trayectoria amorosa sin compromisos. Al final del artículo había chismes sobre su relación con Kikyou Aikawa, la cuarta mujer del señor Kurasaki. Quizás no habían sido tan discretos como InuYasha le había contado.

Kagome dejó el periódico con pesimismo, pero no quería dejarse intimidar. No iba a abandonar sus planes.

—**No voy a enamorarme de él, si es eso lo que temes **—le dijo a su madre sin demasiada convicción—. **Voy a buscar a Miroku. InuYasha Taisho es simplemente un medio para llegar hasta él.**

A pesar de sus palabras, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa mientras subía en el ascensor que la conducía al ático. _¿Había sido esa tarde cuando subió en ese mismo ascensor y se preguntó cómo sería InuYasha Taisho?_

En cuestión de pocos minutos, la había impresionado profundamente y era imposible recordar un pasado en el que no conocía a InuYasha.

Kagome arregló el escote de su vestido y se miró al espejo.

Había hecho todo lo que pudo por resultar elegante, pero era imposible dominar su cabello. Su maquillaje se limitaba a un toque de color en los labios y en las mejillas. Imaginaba, de todas formas, que InuYasha Taisho no iba a quedar impresionado.

Y así fue.

—**¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer para parecer más elegante? **—le dijo en lugar de saludarla correctamente.

Él mismo le abrió la puerta de la suite.

Iba vestido con un inmaculado traje de noche. Se veía tan injustamente atractivo que Kagome se sintió desfallecer. Sus piernas la sostenían con dificultad, pero logró dominarse.

—**Buenas tardes** —dijo ingeniosamente—. **Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Sí, me gustaría pasar.**

InuYasha frunció el entrecejo y se retiró un poco para que entrara. Kanna se había marchado. Tener que soportar las groserías de ese hombre durante un día entero era una prueba suficiente para cualquier persona.

—**Creo que te dije que tenías que venir vestida elegantemente** —la acusó InuYasha al cerrar de un portazo.

—**¿Qué le sucede a mi vestido?** —preguntó Kagome, algo ofendida.

Había esperado que, en su lugar, le criticara el maquillaje.

Al finalizar el verano anterior había gastado sus escasos ahorros para comprar ese vestido en las rebajas.

El precio original era exorbitante.

La gente que lo había visto le comentó que valía la pena haber hecho ese gasto. El color azul oscuro salpicado de pequeñas estrellas iba muy bien con el tono de sus cabellos y piel pálida. Kagome siempre se había encontrado a gusto cuando se lo ponía… hasta ese instante.

—**Parece como salido de una tienda de saldos** —le dijo InuYasha despectivamente.

Kagome apretó los labios.

—**¿Eres siempre tan encantador?**

—**No puedo malgastar mi tiempo en tratar de no herir tus sentimientos** —comentó irritado.

—**Supongo que no te molestas en ser agradable con nadie** —protestó ella.

A Kagome le resultaba más sencillo discutir que dedicarse a apreciar lo tremendamente irresistible que estaba InuYasha en su traje de noche. Evitó observar el sofá donde se besaron, pero era una imagen que le entraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—**Nunca conocí a nadie que fuera tan desconsiderado como tú** —manifestó.

InuYasha se irritó.

—**Soy considerado cuando debo serlo. Como te repito continuamente, estás aquí para llevar a cabo un trabajo.**

—**Sí, ¡pero sería mucho más fácil si no fueras tan desagradable!**

Era obvio que InuYasha no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran. Contempló airado a Kagome durante unos instantes y luego, exhaló un breve suspiro, mezcla de enojo y complacencia.

—**¿Siempre discutes tanto?**

—**Sólo cuando me provocan** —respondió ella con una expresión comedida que pareció no afectarlo en lo más mínimo.

—**Mira, estoy simplemente intentado hacerte comprender que tu aspecto no se adecua a la imagen de mujer que suele gustarme. Además de parecer un vestido barato, es un vestido de niña buena. No te ves sofisticada. Todo el mundo sabe que me gustan las mujeres que tengan cierto glamour. Iremos mañana a comprarte ropa adecuada.**

Kagome recordó el artículo que le había enseñado su madre.

El nombre de InuYasha estaba ligado a cantidad de mujeres famosas. Era verdad que no se las podía calificar de ser "buenas chicas".

—**¿Y por qué no convences a la gente de que has cambiado y te enamoraste de una buena chica?**

—**¿Crees que resultaría convincente?** —inquirió InuYasha con una de sus miradas despectivas.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

—**Podrías intentarlo.**

—**Te pago a ti para que representes un papel, no soy yo el que tengo que hacerlo** —señaló él con hostilidad—. **Y si quieres hacerlo correctamente, tendrás que vestirte como te diga**.

InuYasha se volvió para agarrar el auricular del teléfono.

—**Es mejor que cancele la reserva** —dijo.

—**Pero mi vestido no está tan mal, ¿verdad?** —manifestó ella desesperada.

—**No es adecuado para la ocasión** —indicó InuYasha al marcar un número—. **Pretendía llevarte a un sitio adonde fuéramos vistos, pero no deseo que me fotografíen contigo si vas vestida de colegiala.**

Kagome se mordió el labio para evitar el responder agresivamente, aparte presionaba con rabia contenida los puños. Exhalo un suspiro, tratando de relajarse, después de todo esperaba que esto funcionara.

InuYasha esperó a que alguien le respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

—**Por esta noche, iremos a algún lugar tranquilo** —explicó luego.

Kagome se sintió aliviada mientras el ascensor descendía a la planta baja. No estaba segura de poder comenzar a representar su papel delante de los paparazzi.

Un elegante coche negro los esperaba a la puerta del hotel.

Cuando salieron, un chofer uniformado les abrió la puerta del lujoso coche. Kagome tomó asiento con los ojos grandes por el asombro.

—**Nunca había subido a un coche de este tipo** —le confió a InuYasha después de que él indicara al chofer la dirección que debía seguir.

Él la observó con perplejidad y picardía.

—**No me digas que ese aire de inocencia es real, después de todo.**

Kagome lamentó su impulsiva observación. Todavía recordaba la mirada de InuYasha cuando la había apartado después de que se besaran.

—_**Me parece que, después de todo, esto va a resultar**_ —le había dicho.

Y ella deseaba convencerlo de que era la actriz que pretendía ser.

—**Es que no suelo viajar en coches de este estilo, eso es todo** —explicó Kagome, mientras trataba de adoptar un aire mundano.

Pero no estaba segura de haber convencido a InuYasha. No dejaba de contemplarla con una expresión de incertidumbre.

Finalmente, llegaron al restaurante.

La esperanza que tenía Kagome de ir a algún restaurante italiano alegre y popular se vio pronto frustrada. El coche paró frente a uno de los más caros restaurantes de Londres.

Al menos, la mesa estaba en un sitio apartado y discreto. La luz era tenue y daba un aire íntimo al ambiente. Seguramente, allí no los vería ningún fotógrafo.

Kagome leyó la carta con entusiasmo.

—**Me muero de hambre** —comentó. Había olvidado momentáneamente su papel de mujer mundana. —**No tuve tiempo de almorzar** —explicó enseguida.

InuYasha fijó una extraña mirada en ella. Kagome, entonces, dejó la carta sobre la mesa con muestras de culpabilidad.

—**Oh, cariño, supongo que demostrar interés por la comida no es algo muy sofisticado, ¿verdad?** —inquirió ella.

InuYasha le dirigió una de sus repentinas y seductoras miradas.

—**Yo no diría eso** —dijo—. **Será un cambio agradable para mí poder cenar con una mujer que come algo más que unas ensaladas**.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Kagome confió en que podría también ordenar algún plato sustancioso, aparte de elegir el más apetitoso primer plato que vio en la carta. Dudó al intentar escoger el segundo y InuYasha, impaciente, lo hizo por ella.

—**Tomará cordero** —le indicó al camarero, quien estaba esperando de pie, bolígrafo en mano.

—**Iba a ordenar otra cosa** —protestó Kagome con indignación.

El camarero se llevó la carta con considerable alivio.

—**Creí que estabas hambrienta** —replicó InuYasha—. **Si no hubiera tomado una decisión en tu lugar, tendríamos que haber esperado toda la noche.**

Kagome se contentó con murmurar entre dientes. Comenzó a untar su pan con mantequilla en cierta actitud de desafío.

—**Y ya que hablamos de toda la noche** —continuó diciendo InuYasha, al apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla—, **es mejor que mañana te mudes a mi suite.**

Kagome se sobresaltó.

—**¿Mudarme?** —repitió con desasosiego—. **¿Por qué?**

—**Por supuesto que la razón no es ese bonito cuerpo que escondes debajo del amplio vestido** —señaló él rudamente y la hizo enrojecer.

Kagome agradeció la tenue luz del ambiente que los rodeaba e intentó luchar contra el traicionero recuerdo de aquellas manos cerca de sus senos.

—**No veo la razón por la que deba mudarme.**

—**Tienes que hacerlo porque pronto surgirán rumores si te dejo marcharte en un taxi por la noche. Aunque sabemos que no nos vamos a acostar juntos, deseo que los demás sí lo crean. ¿No te parece?**

—**No entiendo cómo la gente puede saber si dormimos juntos o no** —objetó Kagome.

Quería evitar imaginarse la escena y trataba desesperadamente de ocultar su perturbación.

—**Podría salir a hurtadillas cuando no me viera nadie** —propuso.

—**Pero alguien podría verte y al día siguiente las columnas del corazón especularían sobre la veracidad de nuestra relación** —dijo él.

—**¿Y a quién le importa lo que hagamos?** —le espetó Kagome—. **¿A quién le interesará la hora en que me marcho a casa?**

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—**Te sorprendería saber que a muchas personas. Me temo que es uno de los inconvenientes de la fama. La gente cree que, tan pronto como ganas dinero o adquieres influencia, pierdes tu derecho a la privacidad. Es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte durante las próximas semanas.** —InuYasha se quedó pensativo durante un momento. —**Si nadie mostrara interés por mí o por Kikyou, no habría necesidad de que estuvieras aquí en este instante** —siguió diciendo InuYasha—. **Puedes agradecer a la prensa del corazón el hecho de haber conseguido este trabajo… y el trabajo consiste en que tienes que vivir conmigo.**

—**¿Y…?** —ella dudó, se aclaró la garganta y trató de parecer despreocupada—. **¿Y no tendremos que compartir la cama, verdad?**

—**No** —los ojos de InuYasha brillaron irónicamente—. **Hay otra habitación en mi suite. Kanna la utilizaba, pero va a quedarse en casa de algunos amigos. No la necesitará. Vendrá durante el día, pero también te necesito a ti.**

—**¿Para qué?** —inquirió ella.

Algo aliviada por la promesa de una habitación propia, Kagome mordió un trozo de pan. Su voz sonaba un poco confundida.

—**Por si viene gente** —explicó InuYasha.

Un camarero se aproximó con el vino y sirvió una copa a InuYasha para que lo probara. Él hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—**Algunas de mis citas de trabajo están programadas pero, a veces, la gente se presenta inesperadamente y eso implica que debes estar allí para demostrar que somos inseparables.**

—**No puedo estar sentada durante el día entero sin hacer nada** —protestó ella—. **Me volveré loca.**

InuYasha observó al camarero, que servía la copa de Kagome.

—**Hubiera pensado que estabas habituada a eso** —espetó.

—**¿Qué quieres decir?** —preguntó Kagome indignada.

_¡Muchos días casi no tenía oportunidad de tomarse un respiro!_

—**Eres una actriz en paro** —señaló él con las cejas arqueadas—. **Siempre creí que eso significaba estar sentado al lado del teléfono y esperar a que te llamen para algún trabajo.**

Kagome había olvidado que se suponía que era una actriz en paro.

—**Para eso existen los contestadores automáticos** —replicó ella. _¡Se estaba transformando realmente en una hábil embaucadora!_ —**De esa forma, puedo dedicarme a otras cosas** —explicó.

—**¿A qué? ¿O debo deducirlo de la talentosa actuación que me ofreciste esta tarde?** —inquirió él irónicamente.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada hostil. No le gustaba que se lo recordase.

—**Ahora estoy trabajando en una floristería** —le dijo con frialdad, mientras decidía que no convenía apartarse demasiado de la verdad—. **Lo hago cuando no trabajo como actriz** —añadió.

—**Supongo que no se gana demasiado en una floristería, ¿no?** —le preguntó InuYasha.

Él podría haber adquirido una cadena entera de floristerías sin siquiera notar una disminución en su saldo bancario. Kagome suspiró. Pensaba en lo difícil que había sido ese año para el negocio. Tenían un montón de deudas.

—**No** —contestó.

—**Hubiera creído que una chica que tiene tanto interés en el dinero estaría encantada de que le paguen por poder sentarse sin hacer nada** —le dijo InuYasha con su sarcástico tono de voz—. **No será un trabajo duro. Dispones de televisión y gimnasio. También puedes dedicarte a leer algún libro.**

—**Sí, claro** —aceptó ella sin entusiasmo.

Se hizo silencio.

Kagome pasó un dedo por el borde de la copa de vino y observó el profundo color dorado de la bebida.

Deseó dejar de advertir las manos de ese hombre, de contemplar el lugar del rostro donde lo había besado la primera vez.

InuYasha bebía.

Ella percibió su incómoda mirada y tenía la horrible certeza de que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—**¿Le contaste a Kikyou algo sobre nosotros**? —inquirió de pronto.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al buscar desesperadamente algo que decir. Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, se dio cuenta de la intimidad que sugerían.

—**Quiero decir si le has contado algo acerca de mí** —corrigió.

La mirada de InuYasha era curiosamente inexpresiva.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y qué dijo?**

—**Le pareció bien, por supuesto.**

—**Ah** —Kagome estaba desconcertada—. **¿Le contaste que yo** **no era Kaoru Hiuga?**

—**Expliqué que llegué a un acuerdo contigo en lugar de ella **—manifestó InuYasha—. **No entré en detalles.**

—**¿Y no quiso saber cómo era yo?**

Si ella hubiera estado enamorada de InuYasha Taisho, le habría gustado saber exactamente quién era la persona que iba a compartir el tiempo con él. Quizás Kikyou Aikawa sabía que no había razones para preocuparse.

—**Le dije que no eras muy apropiada para representar el papel de mi novia **—comentó InuYasha.

Parecía tan aburrido que Kagome se indignó.

—**¿Le contaste la forma en que te convencí para que me dieras el trabajo? **—le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Esperaba que él se sintiera abochornado, pero debería haber sabido que eso era imposible. Sencillamente, InuYasha la observó con ojos inescrutables.

—**Le comenté que eras mejor actriz de lo que parecías. Y también que era muy probable que me sacaras de mis casillas, pero como ya hemos llegado hasta este punto, tendré que soportarlo lo mejor posible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart**

**Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.**

**Capítulo 3**

El incómodo silencio, al menos para Kagome, fue interrumpido por el camarero. Traía unos platos presentados de manera exquisita.

Ella se alegró de tener una excusa para hacer algo y se concentró en la comida. No le gustaba la idea de que InuYasha discutiera sobre ella con Kikyou. ¡Tendría que soportarlo! ¡Estaba claro que Kikyou estaría satisfecha por la forma en que él se había referido a Kagome!

Hasta una mujer de sus características podría experimentar ciertos temores al saber que su amado fingía estar enamorado de otra. Era obvio que Kagome no podía ser considerada como una rival peligrosa.

Su ensalada de langosta con espárragos estaba deliciosa, pero no le supo nada bien hasta que logró recuperarse. No le importaba lo que InuYasha y Kikyou opinaran sobre ella. Solamente deseaba encontrar a Miroku. Pensó que le resultaría mucho más fácil si consiguiera tener siempre presente que estaba allí para llevar a cabo un trabajo.

Contempló a InuYasha.

A él no parecía importunarle el molesto silencio de Kagome. Era más fácil observarlo cuando se concentraba en la comida que tenía en el plato. Por primera vez, ella notó que unas arrugas se insinuaban en sus ojos. Kagome estaba estudiando la forma angulosa de las mejillas de InuYasha y el arrogante perfil de su nariz cuando, de improviso, él levantó la vista y la sorprendió observándolo.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco al cruzar su mirada con los ojos fríos y maliciosos de InuYasha. Casi quedó sin respiración.

—**Yo… supongo que debería saber algo sobre tu vida** —tartamudeó ella, sin saber exactamente la causa por la que necesitaba explicarse—. **Una verdadera novia debería saber otras cosas, además de que eres norteamericano y muy rico.**

—**¿Qué más quieres saber?** —preguntó él irónicamente.

—**Bueno… algo sobre tu familia por ejemplo** —sugirió Kagome—. **Dónde vives, a qué te dedicas… esa clase cosas.**

—**Nunca hablo sobre mi familia** —respondió con sequedad—. **Nadie va a esperar que sepas algo sobre ellos.**

Kagome estaba ansiosa por preguntarle si Kikyou los conocía, pero el tono cortante de InuYasha la disuadió de hacerlo.

—**¿Dónde vives?** —inquirió ella en cambio—. **¿O eso es también un secreto de estado?**

—**Tengo varios sitios** —le dijo él con indiferencia—. **Manhattan, Malibú, Cape Cod, una cabaña en Utah… y Cutlass Cay en el Caribe.**

—**Pero, ¿cuál de esos sitios es tu verdadero hogar?**

Kagome habría jurado que a InuYasha nunca se le había planteado esa cuestión. Él se mostró sorprendido y luego, se encogió de hombros.

—**Mi hogar está en el lugar donde me encuentre.**

—¡**Qué triste!** —exclamó ella sin pensar lo que decía.

InuYasha frunció el ceño de manera arrogante.

—**La mayoría de la gente no describiría la oportunidad de poder elegir entre cuatro lujosas residencias como una situación particularmente triste, ¿no crees?** —manifestó InuYasha inflexiblemente.

Kagome pensó en la modesta casa de Battersea donde se había criado. Los papeles que cubrían las paredes estaban desteñidos y sus habitaciones, algo deterioradas y caóticas, pero era un hogar acogedor.

—**Sólo creo que es triste no tener un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar** —señaló Kagome con ojos serios**—. Un lugar al que pertenezcas… donde haya gente a la que ames y que te corresponda.**

—**No creo en el amor** —dijo InuYasha con algo de sarcasmo.

Kagome lo miró con curiosidad.

—**Si piensas así, ¿por qué quieres casarte?**

Él no le respondió inmediatamente. En cambio, contempló su copa con el ceño fruncido y jugueteó con ella mientras reflexionaba.

—**Kikyou y yo formamos un buen equipo** —dijo finalmente—. **Es una hermosa mujer con una aguda mentalidad de empresaria. Más que nada, seremos socios. Y nos entendemos bien. Kikyou no es una persona sentimental, no más que yo. No podemos permitírnoslo.**

—**Resulta extraño que no puedas hacerlo cuando, en realidad, te puedes permitir absolutamente todo** —señaló ella.

InuYasha la observó con exasperación, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba entretenida en quitar migas a su panecillo. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que un hombre que besaba de la forma apasionada en que InuYasha lo hacía, aceptara una vida tan desprovista de alegrías.

Su rechazo a la familia le resultaba escalofriante. Además, el matrimonio con Kikyou parecía estar encarado desde un punto de vista profesional. Kagome siempre se había burlado de la gente que declaraba que no deseaba ser rica, pero estaba comenzando a cambiar de opinión.

—**¿Y qué me cuentas sobre ti?** —InuYasha interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente.

Su voz era ronca. Kagome lo miró, sorprendida.

—**¿Sobre mí?**

—**Debería enterarme de cómo era tu vida antes de conocerte** —le dijo él, pero sonaba como si fuera una excusa.

—**Creo que nadie mostrará interés por mi vida** —protestó Kagome.

No podía imaginarse que la gente reparara en ella.

—**Nunca se sabe** —contestó él lentamente—. **Si te vistieras de otra forma, resultarías bastante atractiva.**

La posibilidad de resultar bastante atractiva no podía compararse con el ser descrita como hermosa y con aguda mentalidad de empresaria. Kagome se molestó por la observación.

—**Hubiera pensado que, en lo que a la gente respecta, lo** **único interesante de mi vida es el hecho de que saldré contigo** —le dijo malhumorada.

—**Quizás** —aceptó InuYasha—, **pero es mejor que estemos preparados. Entonces, continúa. Cuéntame algo sobre ti.**

—**Bueno…** —dudó Kagome.

Sabía que su vida le iba a parecer tremendamente aburrida, pero estaba decidida a no disculparse por eso. No era ella la que se mostraba insensible al mencionar la familia, después de todo.

—**Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña. Mi madre volvió a casarse hace algunos años. Mi padrastro es adorable.**

Su voz tembló al pensar en Suikotsu. Él había sido siempre muy cariñoso y las había hecho felices. Tenía que encontrar a Miroku.

—**Somos una familia muy unida** —continuó con voz más firme—, **pero no podría afirmar que mi vida ha sido muy excitante.**

—**¿Por eso decidiste ser actriz?**

—**¿Qué?** —de pronto Kagome recordó su papel—. **Ah… sí** —dijo rápidamente—. **Supongo que esperaba… no sé… algo diferente. Amo a mi familia, pero a veces siento la necesidad de algo más de aventura.**

Kagome se detuvo.

Era consciente de que estaba inventando demasiado, aunque lo que decía era verdad. Le encantaba diseñar bonitos escaparates de flores, pero a veces anhelaba huir de los problemas de la tienda de Battersea.

Por esa razón había roto con Houjo.

Él era meticuloso y amable pero no podía comprender que Kagome deseara vivir otras experiencias antes de casarse.

Suikotsu había enfermado y, durante un tiempo, ella había olvidado sus deseos de experiencias más excitantes. Y finalmente, allí estaba, cenando con uno de los más codiciados hombres del mundo. Un hombre que la iba a llevar al Caribe a su propia isla.

InuYasha la observaba con atención.

—**Entonces, ¿estás esperando algún papel principal?**

Kagome pensó en la hermosa Kikyou, quien era la estrella principal de esa historia. Ella era solamente una actriz secundaria.

—**Algo así** —dijo con un suspiro inconsciente.

Siguió un breve instante de silencio, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

—**Kagome…** —comenzó a decir InuYasha de pronto, pero no terminó de hablar.

Una pareja se les había acercado.

El hombre le dio a InuYasha una palmadita en el hombro.

—**¡InuYasha Taisho! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Sin saber si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada por dicha interrupción, Kagome miró a la pareja. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer a Kouga Okami-Gould, uno de los playboys más conocidos de las columnas de cotilleos. Había heredado una inmensa fortuna.

Lo acompañaba una pelirroja lánguida con sonrisa gatuna. La chica ofreció una de sus mejillas para que InuYasha la besara al ponerse en pie.

—**Ésta es Kagome **—señaló InuYasha.

Acto seguido, presentó a Kouga y la pelirroja, cuyo nombre era Ayame.

—**Hola** —dijo Kagome.

Esperaba demostrar seguridad en su tono de voz.

Ayame hizo un ligero gesto de saludo. Había recorrido a Kagome con su mirada y se había detenido en el vestido para luego dejar de prestarle atención. Era evidente que no la consideraba digna de interés.

Kouga era del tipo de hombres que desnudan mentalmente a las mujeres, por lo que tardó más tiempo en escudriñarla.

—**¡Hola! **—exclamó Kouga, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome—. **Pareces demasiado tierna como para estar con un tipo tan rudo como InuYasha. No sabía que todavía existían chicas como tú** —y contempló a InuYasha—. **Ella no es de la clase de mujer que suele salir contigo. ¿Dónde la encontraste?** —bromeó—.** ¡Yo también quiero una!**

Sorprendentemente, InuYasha se mostró turbado.

—**Me temo que es la única** —contestó con sequedad—, **y es para mí.**

—**Te entiendo** —indicó Kouga a continuación—. **Yo actuaría de igual forma.**

Ayame estaba comenzando a irritarse.

—**Vamos, Miroku** —le dijo al tirar de él.

Después de sonreír a Kagome, Kouga le permitió que lo alejara de allí. InuYasha volvió a sentarse.

—**¡Ese hombre es el más chismoso de Londres!**

—**¿No es eso lo que querías?** —inquirió Kagome perpleja—. **Imaginé que deseabas que la gente comenzara a hablar sobre nosotros.**

—**No de la forma en que Kouga Okami-Gould lo hará** —explicó InuYasha sombríamente.

Y echó un vistazo a la mesa donde se habían sentado Kouga y Ayame. Habían elegido el otro extremo del restaurante, pero tenían una perfecta visión de ellos.

—**Pasarán todo el tiempo observándonos **—protestó InuYasha—. **Tendré que actuar como si estuviera celoso de las miradas que te echa.**

—**Creí que ya lo estabas haciendo** —señaló Kagome.

¡Estaba muy confundida acerca de lo que InuYasha pretendía! InuYasha endureció su expresión durante un momento.

—**¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?** —preguntó fríamente.

—**No lo sé** —contestó Kagome con franqueza—, **pero lo parecías hace un instante.**

—**No lo estaba…** —InuYasha se calló e intentó controlar su temperamento—. **Se supone que somos amantes, no debemos discutir. ¡Kouga no perderá ningún detalle!**

InuYasha le tomó la mano y se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa.

—**Será mejor que hablemos como si fuésemos amantes** —añadió—. **¿De qué hablan los amantes?**

—**No tengo idea** —respondió Kagome.

Era muy consciente de esa mano sobre la suya. Era cálida y fuerte. Hubiera casi jurado que se estremecía al contacto con su piel.

—**Vamos Kagome, ¡inténtalo! ¿De qué hablas cuando estás con Houjo?**

Kagome tuvo la repentina visión de la última vez que había cedido a los ruegos de Houjo y habían ido a cenar juntos. Houjo se había tomado en serio una de sus preguntas jocosas y había pasado el resto de la noche intentando explicarle en qué consistían las acciones ordinarias.

De todas maneras, no haría mal si trataba de que InuYasha pensara que alguien la amaba. ¡Aun cuando solamente fuera bastante atractiva!

—**Houjo y yo hablamos de un montón de cosas** —le aseguró sin atreverse a observar esos ojos ámbares y punzantes.

—**¿De qué clase de cosas?**

—**De todo** —insistió ella con firmeza.

Kagome intentó retirar su mano, pero InuYasha la sujetó más fuerte.

—**¡No hagas eso! Se supone que estás enamorada de mí, ¿recuerdas? Si estuvieras enamorada, no intentarías quitar tu mano y charlarías conmigo sobre un montón de cosas** —InuYasha esbozó una forzada sonrisa—. **Entonces, ya puedes comenzar a actuar de manera tan convincente como lo hiciste esta tarde.**

Kagome lo contempló con hostilidad, pero consiguió sonreír de forma poco convincente para que Kouga y Ayame la vieran. De hecho, los observaban ávidamente desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—**Estoy segura de que tus experiencias amorosas son más numerosas que las mías** —dijo ella entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreír—. **¿De qué hablarías tú?**

—**¿Si estuviera enamorado de ti?** —InuYasha consideró la pregunta—. **Bueno, veamos…**

Agarró la mano de Kagome entre las suyas y la acarició.

—**Probablemente te diría lo que más me gusta de ti** —añadió luego.

—**¡Eso pondrá a prueba tu imaginación!** —exclamó Kagome.

Intentaba sonar insolente, pero estaba horriblemente distraída por el jugueteo de InuYasha con su mano.

—**Oh, no lo sé. Espero ser capaz de pensar en algo. Podría decirte lo profundos y chocolates que son tus ojos, por ejemplo, o lo largas y bonitas que son tus pestañas.** —InuYasha hizo una pausa. Reflexionó un instante. —**Podría contarte** —añadió —**que me encanta la forma en que tu sonrisa ilumina este lugar o incluso, la manera obstinada en que levantas el mentón cuando estás molesta.**

Kagome tragó saliva.

—**Eso… eso está muy bien** —dijo ella balbuceante.

Le parecía como si la voz grave de InuYasha hiciera eco por todo su cuerpo. El tacto cálido de sus manos la hacía estremecer.

«_Solamente está actuando_», se recordó con desesperación.

Y ella también debería hacerlo. Pero tenía la garganta seca y se le había agarrotado la lengua. Solamente pudo devolverle la mirada con expresión indecisa.

—**Y después **—continuó diciendo InuYasha con su profunda voz—, **probablemente te contaría que no pude dejar de pensar en la forma que me besaste ni pude olvidar el tacto de tu piel y la suavidad de tus labios. Y te besaría la mano, así…**

InuYasha acercó la mano de Kagome a sus labios y la besó con dulzura. Kagome se estremeció completamente y, de manera instintiva, le acarició la mejilla.

El corazón le latía apresuradamente, con insistencia. Contempló la cabeza inclinada sobre su mano y se sintió tan perturbada que no podía respirar.

InuYasha levantó la vista. A Kagome le pareció que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

—**¿Te gustaría saber lo que haría después?**

—**¿Qué… qué harías?**

—**Llamaría al camarero y le diría que se olvidara del próximo plato. Así, no tendríamos que esperar y te podría llevar al hotel para hacer el amor durante toda la noche.**

Kagome sintió un escalofrío.

Le resultaba difícil poder respirar. Con lentitud, InuYasha apoyó la mano de ella sobre la mesa. Ella se dio cuenta de que había entrelazado sus dedos con los de InuYasha.

—**¿Vendrías? **—preguntó InuYasha con suavidad.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—**Si estuviera enamorada, sí** —susurró.

La horrorizó su voz ronca.

—**¿Y qué dirías si lo estuvieras?**

—**Creo… creo que diría que nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir lo que siento ahora** —dijo balbuceante—. **Diría que es algo que produce temor.**

Siguió un largo silencio.

InuYasha fijó la mirada en los ojos de ella y no dejaba de acariciarle la mano. Finalmente, apareció el camarero con el segundo plato. Les sirvió más vino.

InuYasha se mostró desconcertado, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaban. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que soltara la mano de Kagome. Se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla y recuperó su típica expresión inescrutable.

Kagome sintió su mano fría y perdida sobre la mesa hasta que la puso sobre su falda. Se encontraba desorientada y miró la comida sin ningún entusiasmo.

—**Pensé que tenías hambre** —manifestó InuYasha al verla juguetear con la comida en el plato.

—**Lo tenía** —admitió ella, pero su apetito había desaparecido completamente—. **Creo que el primer plato me ha dejado satisfecha.**

Él la observó con perplejidad pero, para alivio de Kagome, no siguió hablando del tema. Parecía que había olvidado la necesidad de impresionar a Kouga y Ayame. Hubo un terrible silencio.

Kagome notó que su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.

Miró la copa de vino, los brillantes cubiertos y la cera de la vela que se derretía. No quería cruzar su mirada con la del enigmático InuYasha.

_¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran estado realmente enamorados? ¿Cómo habría sido la situación si, después de que él pidiera la cuenta, la hubiera llevado a su suite y la hubiera desvestido lentamente? ¿Qué habría sentido ella al acariciar el cuerpo de InuYasha?_

Recordó el beso que le había dado, la sensación de aquellos labios sobre la palma de su mano. El recuerdo la hizo temblar y se movió con incomodidad sobre la silla. Supuso que debería estar pensando en Kouga y en Kikyou, no en lo que había experimentado al sentir su mano entre las de él.

—**¿Quieres algo de postre? **—inquirió InuYasha después de que el camarero hubo retirado los platos.

—**No. Gracias.**

—**¿Café?**

Ella negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—**En ese caso, ¿nos marchamos?**

Todo sucedió como Kagome había imaginado. InuYasha hizo señas al camarero para que le trajeran la cuenta. Después de pagar, se levantaron. Fueron hacia la puerta. Él la tomó por la cintura.

Pero no iban a ir al hotel y no harían el amor porque todo era una representación. No habría necesidad de actuar cuando estuvieran solos.

—**Llamaré a un taxi** —dijo Kagome cuando estuvieron fuera.

InuYasha pareció irritado.

—**Te llevaré a tu casa** —comenzó a decir, pero Kagome ya estaba en el bordillo de la acera.

—**Prefiero irme sola** —indicó con desesperación, mientras le hacía señas a un taxi negro que apagó la luz verde y se aproximó a ellos. Se detuvo junto a Kagome y esperó con el motor en marcha.

Contrariado, InuYasha estiró el brazo y tomó a Kagome por la cintura antes de que ella pudiera entrar en el vehículo.

—**Al menos, podías despedirte cariñosamente** —gruñó él.

—**Buenas… noches** —dijo Kagome nerviosa.

Pero InuYasha tiró de ella.

—**Kagome, eso no es suficiente** —objetó—. **No deberíamos decepcionar a todos los que nos están mirando por la ventana, ¿no te parece? Están esperando que te bese y eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

Con una de sus manos la sujetó firmemente y con la otra, le acarició los rizos. Se inclinó y la besó. Kagome trató de mantenerse rígida y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de InuYasha. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de inmenso placer la recorriera.

Había estado pensando en eso durante toda la noche.

No le importaba nada más que la sensación de ese cuerpo musculoso y el tacto de esos labios firmes que exploraban los suyos con excitación.

Kagome susurró una débil protesta. InuYasha levantó la cabeza finalmente y ella se aferró de forma instintiva a él. Luego, abrió los ojos y pudo percibir la sonrisa de InuYasha.

Kagome volvió a la realidad. Se apartó de él.

—**Tengo… tengo que marcharme** —murmuró al volverse para subir al taxi.

InuYasha sostuvo la puerta para que entrara.

—**Buenas noches, Kagome Higurashi** —le dijo con ironía—. **No te olvides que mañana debes traer tu cepillo de dientes porque te quedarás en mi suite.**

…&amp;&amp;&amp;…

—**No, ése no** —InuYasha apartó el teléfono móvil irritado y señaló otro vestido que estaba colgado en la tienda—. **Pruébate el amarillo** —le ordenó a Kagome antes de continuar con su conversación telefónica.

Con los labios apretados, Kagome se dirigió al probador.

Le resultaba difícil creer que había pasado toda la noche intentando negar el traicionero deseo que la dominaba cada vez que pensaba en los besos de InuYasha.

¡En ese momento, el deseo era lo último que le sugería ese hombre!

Cuando Kagome se había presentado en la suite esa mañana, InuYasha se había mostrado profundamente desagradable. Se sentía herida en su orgullo.

Él estaba dictando algunas cosas a la discreta Kanna y apenas le había hecho caso al llegar. Solamente había hecho un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle una de las habitaciones.

—**Puedes dejar tus cosas allí** —le había dicho a manera de saludo.

A continuación, volvió a concentrarse en su dictado sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. Más tarde, había ido al cuarto de Kagome para examinar su vestuario y había hecho observaciones sarcásticas.

—**Puedes dejarlo todo en la maleta** —había comentado—. **Te compraré un nuevo vestuario antes de que aparezcamos en público.**

Y allí se encontraban, en esa exclusiva tienda de ropa, atendida por unas intimidantes dependientas que no dejaban de enseñarle prendas para que se probara.

InuYasha estaba ocupado al teléfono con algunos negocios pero, cada vez que Kagome aparecía con un nuevo vestido, hacía un gesto de aprobación o rechazo antes de seguir hablando. En caso de que fuera aprobación, las dependientas añadían esa prenda al montón que habían apartado.

Kagome se sentía como si fuera uno de los maniquíes que estaban en el escaparate, como si la colocaran en la correcta posición sin preguntarle cuál era su opinión. Sus ojos chocolates centelleaban por el esfuerzo que hacía para lograr dominar su profunda furia.

InuYasha, al menos, podría demostrar algún interés.

Después de todo, él fue quien había tenido la idea de que ella desfilara por la tienda como si fuera un colgador de ropa. Solamente le dedicaba miradas precipitadas, al tiempo que daba órdenes por teléfono.

Era muy probable que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea disfrutara de esa situación tanto como ella. Malhumorada, Kagome se probó el vestido amarillo. ¡Les estaba bien empleado a los dos por tener tratos con alguien tan falto de escrúpulos y delicadeza como InuYasha!

Al final, InuYasha colgó su teléfono y decidió que la ropa que había elegido era suficiente. Las dependientas se frotaron las manos al pensar en la cuenta. Kagome se sintió invadida por el resentimiento y la humillación.

Ese hombre no podía haber dejado más claro lo insignificante que ella era para él. El recuerdo de su apasionada reacción de la noche anterior, la enfadó todavía más. Si a InuYasha no lo había afectado como a ella, desde luego que no iba a dejar que creyera que la había impresionado.

Salieron de la tienda.

Una limusina los esperaba con arrogancia aparcada en la zona prohibida.

«_Típico de InuYasha_», pensó Kagome enfurecida.

¡No le importaba saltarse las reglas cuando obstaculizaban su camino! Myouga, el chofer, ayudó a las dependientas a colocar las bolsas en la parte trasera del vehículo.

InuYasha permaneció de pie, con expresión impasible. Comprobó la hora.

—**Vamos, tenemos que volver al hotel. Tengo una reunión dentro de veinte minutos.**

—**Prefiero caminar** —dijo Kagome obstinada.

Él frunció el ceño con exasperación.

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Oh, ¿nunca lo has hecho? Es sumamente fácil cuando te acostumbras. Tienes que poner un pie delante del otro.**

InuYasha se puso tenso.

—**No me provoques, Kagome. No estoy de humor para eso.**

—**¡Y yo no estaba de humor para que me manejaras y estudiaras como si fuera una vaca en el mercado!** —espetó ella—. **Entonces, he decidido que volveré al hotel caminando.**

InuYasha miró a Myouga en señal de advertencia. El chofer sujetaba la puerta de la limusina con el rostro imperturbable.

—**No voy a discutir en público contigo** —la amenazó InuYasha en voz baja.

Se volvió ligeramente de forma que Myouga no pudiera oír lo que decía.

—**¿Debo recordarte que llegamos a un acuerdo?** —inquirió a continuación—. **Estás aquí para llevar a cabo un trabajo. Deja ya de comportarte como si fueras una niña malcriada y sube al coche.**

Kagome había tenido suficiente.

Con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios, ella se inclinó como si lo fuera a besar en la mejilla. Puso la boca cerca del oído de InuYasha y le dijo de forma grosera lo que podía hacer con su acuerdo.

—**Te veré en el hotel, cariño **—añadió luego con dulzura.

Retrocedió y decidió emprender el camino, mientras InuYasha la observaba atónito. Kagome hizo un provocativo gesto de despedida.

—**¡Adiós!**

Se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

Sus ojos todavía brillaban por la ira, pero alentada por la satisfacción de haber ganado la partida, al menos por esa vez.

Estaba segura de que InuYasha no se habría atrevido a hacer una escena en público, pero se mostraría profundamente enfadado cuando ella llegara al hotel.

«_Peor para él_», pensó desafiante.

No le haría ningún mal saber que Kagome no se dejaría vapulear como los demás. Aun así, se sintió bastante aliviada al volver la cabeza y comprobar que la limusina se movía en dirección contraria.

—**Esta vez te gané, señor Taisho** —murmuró con satisfacción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se reprochara lo lista que había sido al salir sin dinero. Ni siquiera llevaba su chaqueta. En el momento que abandonaron el hotel, el sol brillaba e InuYasha le había recomendado dejar su viejo bolso.

Pero en ese instante, unas nubes negras tapaban la luz del sol. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar pues llevaba una camisa sin mangas. Se frotó las manos y aceleró el paso. De pronto, un trueno anunció la lluvia y Kagome comenzó a correr.

Durante un rato se refugió en unos grandes almacenes, pero el aire acondicionado la hizo sentir más frío. La lluvia caía sin parar. Entonces, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era dirigirse al hotel lo más rápido posible.

Le llevó una hora llegar allí.

Estaba empapada y le dolían los pies cuando entró en el vestíbulo y se aproximó al ascensor. Estaba agotada. Los desordenados mechones de sus cabellos se veían mojados y en el extremo de sus pestañas tenía gotas de agua.

Kagome hizo caso omiso de las miradas que le dirigía la gente. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era cambiarse de ropa y poner los pies en alto.

InuYasha estaba reunido cuando, por fin, llegó a la suite. Las personas que estaban con él observaron con perplejidad la desgreñada apariencia de Kagome.

—**¿Ya estás de vuelta, Kagome?** —la voz de InuYasha era suave pero sus ojos prometían venganza—. **¿Disfrutaste de la caminata?**

—**Fue muy refrescante** —le contestó ella con una mirada desafiante.

Y fue cojeando hacia su habitación para derrumbarse sobre la cama. Después de descansar lo suficiente, se quitó la ropa mojada. Se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla cuando apareció InuYasha.

Ella había oído que sus invitados se marchaban e intentó no ponerse nerviosa al intuir que InuYasha no tardaría en aparecer.

—**Espero que se te haya pasado el mal humor** —manifestó él en un tono cortante.

Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Su presencia era intimidante. Kagome deseó que su corazón no latiera de la forma apresurada en que lo hacía cada vez que él aparecía.

—**No tenías necesidad de comportarte como una niña malcriada** —añadió InuYasha.

Kagome había tenido suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse de sus muestras de desafío. De hecho, en ese instante le parecían algo infantiles, pero la actitud de InuYasha volvió a acalorarla.

—**¡Tampoco tú tenías necesidad de comportarte como un cerdo arrogante!** —le espetó ella.

Y enseguida se secó el pelo con tanto ahínco que la toalla quedó de punta.

—**¿Así me agradeces el nuevo vestuario que te compré?** —inquirió él sarcásticamente.

—**Estaba muy contenta con el antiguo** —replicó Kagome—. **Preferiría parecer barata, según tus palabras, que volver a pasar por esa experiencia. ¡Si quieres un maniquí al que poder vestir y enseñar a decir: «Sí, InuYasha. No, InuYasha. Eres maravilloso, InuYasha» cada vez que tires de la cuerda, deberías haber sacado uno del escaparate de la tienda!**

—**Por supuesto que habría sido mejor para mi estado de ánimo** —le soltó él, mientras un músculo se movía en su mandíbula.

Kagome se sentía agraviada.

Era inconsciente del ridículo contraste que había entre su expresión de enfado y el desorden de sus cabellos al quitarse la toalla.

—**Me sorprende que hayas podido hacer tanto dinero por la forma en que pisoteas a la gente que te rodea **—gruñó Kagome—. **¿Nunca aprendiste cómo se debe tratar a la gente? Si los trataras como seres humanos, obtendrías lo mejor de cada uno.**

—**No necesito que me des lecciones para tratar a mis empleados **—le dijo él con los labios apretados—. **Nunca recibí quejas del personal.**

—**¡Probablemente porque están aterrorizados!**

InuYasha estaba completamente exasperado.

—**En ese caso, es una pena que tú no lo estés. De esa forma, ¡viviría en paz!**

—**No te temo **—arremetió Kagome con su típico gesto con el mentón en alto—. **Estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera una chiquilla en lugar de una mujer madura.**

—**Bueno, deberías saber la respuesta a eso, Kagome** —InuYasha asió el picaporte de la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse—. **Si quieres que te trate como a una mujer, tendrías que comenzar a comportarte como si lo fueras.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart**

**Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.**

**Capítulo 4**

Kagome había decidido demostrar a InuYasha que no era la adolescente que él creía y pasó toda la tarde en el lujoso salón de belleza del hotel. Al final, el cambio que había experimentado la dejó asombrada al mirarse al espejo.

La experta en belleza había realzado sutilmente los finos rasgos de su rostro. Sus ojos caoba parecían más profundos y atractivos, a pesar de que la mueca que se insinuaba en su boca estropeaba el efecto sensual que la chica había logrado. Sus labios parecían sonreír continuamente, aunque Kagome tratara de evitarlo.

Sin embargo, se veía más sofisticada.

Se sintió satisfecha. El peluquero le había estirado los rizos mientras los secaba. A pesar de que eran difíciles de dominar, parecía como si se hubiera propuesto que el ligero caos fuera parte del peinado y no como si se hubiera olvidado de cepillarlos.

La diferencia radicaba allí.

InuYasha no se había molestado en preguntar adonde se dirigía cuando Kagome salió de la suite. Solamente le había ordenado que estuviera lista a las siete de la tarde para asistir a una recepción.

Al volver del salón de belleza, ella esperaba impresionarlo con la transformación que había experimentado. Él estaba hablando por teléfono y ni siquiera había levantado la vista para mirarla.

Estaba claro que allí se celebraba una reunión.

Había otras personas sentadas en la habitación que esperaban obsequiosamente a que InuYasha terminara su conversación telefónica.

Él los ignoraba, por supuesto.

Hablaba de millones de dólares con una seguridad insolente que exasperaba a Kagome. Lo miró con hostilidad durante unos segundos. Luego, al ver que él no reparaba en su presencia, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Más tarde, Kagome pudo oír que la gente se despedía de InuYasha. Probablemente, todos se estarían inclinando ante él al salir por la puerta. ¡Estaba claro que ese hombre era tan humillante porque se lo permitían!

Esperó que fuera a su cuarto.

Después de unos instantes de soledad, seguramente InuYasha volvería a sentir la necesidad de intimidar a alguien. Los deseos de recordarle que, al menos ella era capaz de enfrentársele o de impresionarlo con su nuevo y sofisticado aspecto, se vieron frustrados. Sencillamente, él llamó a su puerta y le indicó que partirían en media hora.

—Sal cuando estés lista —añadió.

No sonaba como si de verdad le importara que Kagome lo hiciera o no. Luego, se marchó. Kagome estaba más enfadada que nunca.

Se vistió de mal humor. Había decidido ponerse una de las prendas que InuYasha le compró. Era un atractivo vestido amarillo sin mangas con un escote pronunciado. También se puso brazaletes de estilo étnico en los brazos.

Media hora después, abrió la puerta de un empujón y salió. InuYasha estaba sentado en el extremo de uno de los sofás. Parecía concentrado en algunos documentos que había desplegado sobre una mesilla.

Kagome había estado todo el día con los nervios de punta. Por un lado, deseaba decirle lo que pensaba exactamente de él pero, por otro, estaba ansiosa por demostrarle que podía ser tan femenina y atractiva como Kikyou Aikawa.

Sólo necesitaba que él notara su presencia.

Su indecisión se reflejaba en una expresión de agresividad. Los ojos castaños traslucían una mezcla de hostilidad y desafío que combinaba de forma extraña con su sofisticado maquillaje y la elegante sencillez de su vestido.

InuYasha levantó la vista de los papeles que había sobre la mesa. Al contemplar la esbelta figura de Kagome, su expresión fue de fascinación. El amarillo le sentaba perfectamente. Gracias al cuidadoso peinado, al maquillaje y a su expresión agresiva, Kagome se veía vivaz e inesperadamente hermosa.

InuYasha dejó un documento sobre la mesa y se puso lentamente en pie.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —exclamó.

Luego se acercó a ella.

Él llevaba un traje gris estupendo. Su corbata era de seda y lo hacía parecer muy afable. Cuando no estaba ceñudo ni se mostraba arrogante, InuYasha era un hombre muy atractivo.

Kagome sintió que su agresividad se disipaba y dejaba paso a una sensación extraña de vacío que la hizo sentir indecisa. Trató de disimular su estado anímico.

InuYasha se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Estás satisfecho ahora que he dejado de parecer una colegiala?

La voz de Kagome sonaba menos firme de lo que ella habría deseado. InuYasha la escudriñó con lentitud.

—Desde luego, has experimentado un gran cambio —admitió él, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. Pero todavía te falta algo…

Kagome suspiró con exageración.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

InuYasha la agarró de la muñeca y recorrió con sus manos los brazaletes que ella se había puesto en los brazos.

—Hay algo en tu expresión que me desagrada —explicó.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi expresión?

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que, al tocarla, la hacía sentir como si fuera a derretirse? Tremendamente consciente de la proximidad de InuYasha y de las manos sobre su piel desnuda, Kagome se esforzó porque sus fuerzas no la abandonaran y evitó mirarlo.

—No das la impresión de ser una mujer que va a pasar una noche con su amante, ¿no te parece?

—No te preocupes. Comenzaré a sonreír en cuanto salgamos por la puerta —le advirtió ella—. No tiene mucho sentido que trate ahora de esbozar una estúpida sonrisa.

Kagome trataba de no temblar al sentir que los dedos de InuYasha le acariciaban los brazos.

—No deseo que sonrías —le dijo InuYasha con suavidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

Sus intentos por sonar cáustica no tuvieron éxito.

—Me gustaría que pareciese como si acabáramos de hacer el amor y estuvieras ansiosa por hacerlo otra vez.

Kagome se sonrojó.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer para que parezca eso?

Las manos de InuYasha se deslizaron hasta su cuello.

—Podrías utilizar algunas de las supuestas habilidades que deberías tener para actuar —sugirió él—. Todavía no he visto suficientes muestras.

—Comenzaré a actuar tan pronto como esté delante del público —manifestó ella.

Se había quedado sin respiración a causa de las caricias que InuYasha le prodigaba. En ese momento, le estaba tocando los rizos.

—O… —InuYasha siguió hablando como si no la hubiese oído—, podría dirigirte yo… de esta forma.

La besó.

La resistencia de Kagome se fundió en una ola de inmenso y traicionero placer. Los labios de InuYasha eran persuasivos y cálidos. Ella luchó contra la sensación placentera, pero nada podía detener el deseo y la excitación que la recorrían como una corriente eléctrica.

La furia dejó paso a una sensación profunda y maravillosa, infinitamente más peligrosa. InuYasha le había agarrado la cabeza y jugueteaba con sus rizos. La estrechó contra él y Kagome se dejó llevar.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, rodeó a InuYasha con sus brazos por debajo de la chaqueta. Notó la firmeza de sus músculos a través de la camisa.

Olvidó la arrogancia y soberbia de él y sus intenciones de enfrentársele. El cálido beso la hizo estremecer. InuYasha la acariciaba de manera sensual. Lo único que le importaba era la profunda excitación que la invadió y la sensación de que, al abrazarla, la hacía sentir completamente segura.

InuYasha le subió el vestido amarillo hasta las caderas y la acarició con creciente insistencia. Kagome gemía mientras los labios de él se deslizaban seductora y lentamente para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Te queda claro, Kagome Higurashi?

Ella oyó esas palabras como algo muy lejano. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Dominada por el placer y desorientada por la excitación, solamente pudo pestañear.

—¿Claro?

InuYasha la liberó del abrazo sin demasiadas ganas.

—Estaba intentando demostrarte cómo parecer una mujer enamorada, pero no creo que necesites que te guíe. Lo haces perfectamente.

Kagome abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no logró pronunciar una sola palabra. Sus ojos enormes tenían el color del chocolate en su rostro pálido y su expresión era de vulnerabilidad. Tragó saliva.

—¿No… no es mejor que nos marchemos? —consiguió balbucear finalmente.

—Creo que antes tienes que volver a pintarte los labios.

Sus manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que sujetarse una a la otra para poder pintarse. Se sentía humillada y resentida por la patética manera en que reaccionaba a las caricias de InuYasha. Y mucho peor eran los deseos insatisfechos que despertaban en ella.

Odiaba la forma en que él podía mantenerse sereno y fingir que no era consciente de la gran excitación que le provocaba. Y se odió a sí misma por desear que él entrara en el cuarto de baño para volver a abrazarla y dejar que la pasión volviera a dominarlos.

La recepción a la que asistieron resultó muy aburrida.

Kagome se enteró, más tarde, de que se celebraba en ayuda de una conocida asociación de beneficencia. Le pareció surrealista ver a tantos famosos reunidos. Todos hablaban en voz muy alta.

El evento fue organizado en una también conocida joyería.

La gente se tenía que desplazar entre expositores de cristal que contenían fabulosas piezas. Kagome se entretuvo observándolas. Quería olvidar el tacto de las manos de InuYasha sobre sus brazos y la forma en que le había tocado las caderas.

Era mejor actor que ella.

Tan pronto como salieron del coche, Kagome había esbozado una amplia sonrisa, pero estaba segura de que iba a notarse que era forzada. Sus movimientos eran rígidos, sin ninguna soltura.

Por otra parte, InuYasha se mostraba relajado y sonriente, muy seguro de sí mismo. Kagome tuvo que recordar que no era él quien actuaba. Se le veía tal como era. Ella lo consideraba un agresivo y poderoso magnate pero estaba claro que, en ese lugar, era simplemente uno más entre la multitud. Alguien que osaría cruzar el océano Atlántico para asistir a una fiesta sin pensárselo dos veces.

Kagome lo escudriñó.

Trató de considerarlo como si ella fuera uno de los invitados de la recepción, rico, encantador y con un indefinible glamour. Pero no fue capaz. Los demás veían al triunfador y ella solamente al hombre que la hacía estremecer con sus caricias cálidas y firmes.

Y esa noche, iba a estar a solas con él.

Bebió el resto del champán que había en su copa y permitió que se la llenaran otra vez. Tenía que luchar para recobrarse. ¿Cuántas veces debería repetirse que todo eso era simplemente una representación donde le había tocado poco más que un papel secundario?

Si no ponía más empeño, lo podía perder.

InuYasha se mostraba animado y encantador, pero ella sabía que, en el fondo, era un ser desalmado y frío. Una copa más de champán la ayudó a sentirse más segura de sí misma.

Pudo observar las furtivas miradas que le dedicaba la gente. Estaba claro que se estarían preguntando la forma en que alguien como ella habría logrado atrapar a InuYasha Taisho.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —le preguntó una mujer a la que InuYasha había presentado como Yura.

Yura no se preocupó por disimular su sorpresa.

Era pelinegra y el tono de su voz sacaba de quicio a Kagome. Tenía el mismo aire de importancia que se daba toda la gente allí reunida. Había besado a InuYasha de una forma que Kagome consideró innecesariamente cariñosa.

—InuYasha me entrevistó para un trabajo —le respondió Kagome antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al inclinarse con ternura sobre él.

—Fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad cariño? —añadió después.

InuYasha la sujetó con tensión.

—Lo fue —aceptó él.

Kagome estaba encantada por el fastidio que demostró Yura.

—Te puedes sentir honrada —le dijo Yura a Kagome—. InuYasha ha salido con infinidad de mujeres, pero nunca les dijo que las amaba.

Yura observó a InuYasha acusadoramente. Era evidente que había sido una de ellas.

—¡Siempre dijiste que la palabra amor no existía en tu vocabulario!

—Comenzó a existir al conocer a Kagome —explicó InuYasha y la estrechó para remarcar la observación.

Durante un breve instante, Kagome se relajó e imaginó que todo era verdad. Él la asía con firmeza. Experimentó una sensación muy reconfortante al percibir el cuerpo fuerte de InuYasha.

¿Qué sentiría si, en lugar de tratar de mantener en secreto su contrato prenupcial con Kikyou Aikawa, InuYasha la hubiera abrazado porque la amaba realmente? El recuerdo de Kikyou fue suficiente para que Kagome se separara de InuYasha con la excusa de ir a por otra copa de champán.

Sintió como si el brazo de él le hubiera dejado una marca en su propio cuerpo. No era capaz de mirarlo.

La aparición de Kouga Okami-Gould, que se aproximaba a ellos, supuso una distracción oportuna. Aliviada, Kagome lo saludó con un entusiasmo que hizo que InuYasha se pusiera rígido.

Los ojos azules de Kouga la estudiaron de arriba abajo. La besó como si se conocieran desde siempre.

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo a Kagome—. ¡Estás como para comerte!

—¿Dónde está Ayame? —inquirió InuYasha incisivamente.

—Con su marido, supongo —contestó Kouga sin demostrar preocupación—. Me parece que le molestó que anoche concentrara toda mi atención en ti —explicó a Kagome—. Dijo que le resulté bastante aburrido.

El champán comenzaba a ejercer un efecto de euforia en Kagome. Ella no había almorzado nada. ¡Se presentaba la oportunidad de demostrar a InuYasha que algunos hombres estaban dispuestos a tratarla como si fuera una mujer!

Alentada por el alcohol y la admiración de Kouga, decidió flirtear peligrosamente con él. Movía las pestañas de manera seductora y espiaba la reacción de InuYasha por el rabillo del ojo. Se sintió satisfecha al ver que un músculo palpitaba con tensión en el rostro de él. Experimentó gran regocijo al descubrir su capacidad para deslumbrar a los hombres.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que InuYasha la arrastrara lejos de Kouga, pero ella ya había conseguido un círculo de admiradores. Era obvio que él deseaba parecer indulgente, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una señal de advertencia que Kagome decidió ignorar.

InuYasha la había ignorado durante todo el día, incluso se había mostrado desagradable. Peor para él si se sentía disgustado porque Kagome fuera el centro de atracción.

Cuando decidieron trasladarse a un restaurante con otras personas, ella había alcanzado un estado etílico que le provocaba risitas tontas. Kouga se unió al grupo.

—¡Por amor de dios, deja ya de comportarte como una estúpida! —le susurró InuYasha al oído, mientras tomaban asiento.

Pero solamente logró que ella continuara riéndose.

Kouga se había sentado al otro lado de Kagome e intentaba monopolizarla. La mirada indulgente de InuYasha comenzó a transformarse en una expresión de enfado. Terminaron de cenar. Kagome era muy consciente de la aguda irritación que experimentaba InuYasha.

La cena la había ayudado a recuperar ligeramente la sobriedad, pero el pensamiento de que iba a estar a solas con él fue suficiente para que se pusiera nerviosa otra vez. Sus coqueteos tomaron un cariz más desesperado.

Finalmente, Kouga sugirió ir a una discoteca y ella aplaudió la idea.

—¡Sí, vamos! —gritó—. ¡Me encanta bailar!

La discoteca era oscura y estaba atiborrada de gente.

El sonido de la música era muy elevado. Kagome bailó con Kouga, pero cuando vio a InuYasha bailando con otra chica, se enfureció. Entonces, le dedicó a Kouga una de sus sonrisas más seductoras y se estrechó contra él.

—Kagome, eres tan dulce —le dijo Kouga—. Una chica como tú no debería ir con alguien tan desagradable como InuYasha. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta noche? —le murmuró al oído.

—Hmm… —contestó Kagome con expresión ausente, mientras intentaba no perder de vista a InuYasha y su pareja.

Durante el resto de la pieza que estaban bailando, Kouga trató de persuadirla para que abandonara a InuYasha. Se había sentido animado por la ausencia de un no definitivo. Kagome no podía creer que sus despreocupados coqueteos se habían transformado, repentinamente, en algo serio.

Se sintió incómoda al darse cuenta de que era ella quien había provocado esa situación, por lo que no podía mostrarse demasiado hostil. Trató de escapar de los brazos de Kouga, pero él la agarró con más fuerza aún. Aliviada, advirtió que InuYasha se les acercaba.

—Me parece que ya es hora de que me lleve a mi chica —dijo.

En su boca se dibujaba una mueca y Kouga tuvo que liberar a Kagome de mala gana. Murmuró algo ininteligible y desapareció entre las personas que estaban bailando. InuYasha asió a Kagome en sus brazos. A la distancia, podía parecer que estaba ansioso por bailar con ella, pero su voz sonó gélida.

—Bailamos una pieza y nos marchamos —le dijo a Kagome—. Es mejor que te comportes bien.

De pronto, ella percibió un gran cansancio y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Dadas esas circunstancias, y a pesar de la frialdad en el tono de InuYasha, Kagome encontró que los brazos de él eran realmente acogedores.

Con un ligero suspiro, se dejó llevar por él.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y apoyó su rostro en su hombro. Apenas se movían. InuYasha había apoyado su mejilla en los cabellos de Kagome. La tensión que ella había experimentado durante toda la noche desapareció lentamente.

Casi se había dormido cuando él la apartó un poco.

—Ya basta —manifestó con dureza.

La tomó por la muñeca y fueron hacia la salida de la discoteca.

—Confío en que todos estén pensando que estamos ansiosos por ir a la cama. Nadie se molestará si no te despides correctamente.

Salieron y el fresco aire nocturno hizo que Kagome se sintiera mareada.

Se sintió aliviada al dejarse caer en el asiento de la limusina que los esperaba. Durante el viaje, su cabeza caía continuamente sobre el rígido hombro de InuYasha y él volvía a levantarla una y otra vez.

De manera vaga, Kagome advirtió que InuYasha estaba irritado por alguna razón, pero no se dio cuenta del alcance de su enfado hasta que él la empujó fuera del ascensor y la hizo entrar en la suite. Luego, dio un portazo.

De pronto, ella sintió que estaba más despierta de lo que hubiera deseado. InuYasha se acercó a la mesa y sacó una chequera. La abrió.

—¿Cuánto me cobras por veinticuatro horas de tu tiempo? —inquirió con aspereza.

Quizás Kagome estaba despierta, pero todavía sentía algo de mareo. Tuvo que apoyarse en una silla para sostenerse.

—¿Cuánto te cobro? —repitió ella perpleja—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que este es el fin de tu representación —contestó InuYasha.

Kagome lo miró con desesperación.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso! —exclamó.

—Claro que puedo —dijo él sarcásticamente—. Y tienes suerte de que te pague después de la exhibición que hiciste esta noche. Se supone que eres una actriz, por amor de Dios. Si lo mejor que sabes hacer es emborracharte y abrazar a Kouga, no me sorprende que nunca te hayan ofrecido papeles importantes.

Kagome puso mala cara.

—Estaba nerviosa —intentó excusarse.

Pero InuYasha soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—¿Nerviosa? —dijo—. ¿Nerviosa? ¡No me imaginaba que se pudiera calificar de esa forma a tu comportamiento con Kouga! Prácticamente tuve que empujarte lejos de él.

—Pensé que te gustaría que fuera amable con tus amistades —respondió Kagome con un hilo de voz.

—Si creías que deseaba que pasaras toda la noche coqueteando con otros hombres, tienes que ser más tonta de lo que pareces —indicó InuYasha con agresividad.

Kagome se acobardó.

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudeó, pero sus recuerdos eran muy vagos.

¿Por qué habría bebido tanto champán?

—Sabía desde el principio que no eras la chica adecuada para este trabajo —continuó él cruelmente, como si ella no hubiese dicho nada—. No eres apropiada, no te sabes vestir y no tienes ni idea de cómo debes comportarte.

—Pero, ¿y nuestro acuerdo? —murmuró Kagome, algo más sobria.

—Dado que no cumpliste ni una palabra, no creo que estés en posición de reprocharme nada —señaló InuYasha con una fría mirada—. Lo único que deseaba era que hicieras lo que te dije, pero me fallaste, ¿no te parece? Solamente me has ocasionado problemas y no pienso seguir soportándote.

Kagome seguía apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Pero le comentaste a todos que estás enamorado de mí —dijo con desesperación—. ¿Qué van a pensar si desaparezco?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—Les diré que me decepcionaste, como todas las demás —contestó él indiferente—. Después de todo, es verdad. Y la gente que te vio flirtear con Kouga no tendrá dificultad en creérselo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Kikyou? —Kagome se agarró a un clavo ardiente y su voz lo demostraba—. Si te deshaces de mí, ya no tendrás un señuelo para engañarlos.

—Encontraré otra mujer —dijo él tranquilamente—. ¡Y esta vez, me aseguraré de que sea una persona que no discuta!

A continuación, arrancó el cheque y se lo arrojó con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Ahí lo tienes. Considérate pagada.

Y furioso, dejó la chequera sobre la mesa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —añadió como si lamentara hacer esa concesión—, pero debes marcharte mañana por la mañana.

¿Qué había hecho?

Horrorizada por el cariz que tomaban las cosas, Kagome percibió que estaba a punto de perder la única oportunidad que tenía para encontrar a Miroku. ¡No podía permitirlo! Tragó saliva y se enderezó. Observó a InuYasha firmemente.

—No —dijo ella.

InuYasha la miró como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra. Era probable que no la oyera muy a menudo, de todas formas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó InuYasha en un tono sereno y amenazador.

—Que no me marcho. Hicimos un trato.

—No cumpliste con lo acordado. Hiciste justo lo contrario de lo que debías —dijo InuYasha con expresión implacable.

—Convencí a la gente de que era tu novia —indicó ella con obcecación—. Me pediste que lo hiciera y cumplí.

—Si alguien realmente creyó que éramos una pareja, al final de la noche habrán cambiado de opinión —manifestó InuYasha con aspereza—. ¿Qué otra cosa pueden haber pensado después de verte flirtear con Kouga Okami-Gould?

—Que, probablemente, trataba de que te pusieras celoso. No me prestabas atención.

—Estuve a tu lado durante toda la noche —objetó él.

—Sí, pero era evidente que no estabas interesado en mí —dijo ella con valentía—. Parecía como si yo fuera una aburrida compañía que tenías que soportar. Cualquier otra chica habría hecho lo mismo que yo si la hubieses tratado como a mí.

InuYasha abrió la boca en actitud de réplica, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—No pienso discutir contigo —dijo tenso después de unos instantes—. Se acabó el trato. Te marchas mañana. Eso es todo.

Kagome juntó las manos.

—Si me echas, iré a ver a Kouga y le contaré todo sobre ti y sobre Kikyou —amenazó. Estaba sorprendida por la firmeza de su propia voz. —Si es tan chismoso —añadió —como dices, la noticia saldrá en las revistas antes de que consigas otra mujer para hacer este papel.

Siguió un prolongado silencio.

InuYasha no se movió. Su quietud la aterrorizó y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que se le contrajera el corazón.

—Eso es chantaje —dijo InuYasha finalmente.

—Lo… sé.

—El chantaje es un juego muy peligroso —InuYasha seguía hablando en un tono sereno pero enervante—. Un juego verdaderamente peligroso.

Kagome se mordió los labios.

—Sólo deseo que sigamos con el acuerdo. Quiero ir al Caribe. Te prometo que, desde ahora, haré un gran esfuerzo y no volveré a discutir. ─Contempló el rostro de InuYasha, pero era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba. —Aun cuando la gente sospechara que teníamos algún problema esta noche, siempre podremos decir que habíamos reñido pero que más tarde nos reconciliamos —continuó Kagome desesperada—. ¡Por favor!

—Los chantajistas no suelen suplicar —dijo él con ironía—. Y de todas formas, no te creo.

—Seré buena —afirmó Kagome, mientras se lo reprochaba mentalmente. Levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó a la mirada gélida de InuYasha con una audacia que realmente no sentía. —¡Te lo probaré! —exclamó después.

La atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión.

A Kagome le temblaban las piernas, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza alta. Deseaba que no se le notara su nerviosismo. Le disgustaba la idea de hacer un chantaje, pero quería encontrar a Miroku y lo iba a hacer.

InuYasha rompió el silencio.

Dio un rodeo a la mesa y se acercó a Kagome para asir su barbilla bruscamente.

—Está bien —aceptó, mientras sus dedos se hundían en la piel de ella—. Mañana deberás demostrar que puedes comportarte como una verdadera novia. Si al final del día, no has discutido ni puesto malas caras ni has provocado a otros hombres, te podrás quedar. Pero si cometes un solo error, te marcharás con chantaje o sin él. ¿Entendido?

Kagome asintió con un gesto.

Se sintió aliviada cuando él le soltó la barbilla y se la frotó con las manos. La voz de InuYasha era tan implacable como su mirada.

—Por esta vez te has librado, pero si vuelves a provocar mi indignación, te prometo que lo lamentarás. Entonces, si eres lista te mantendrás alejada de otros hombres. ¡Sólo puedes coquetear conmigo!

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó con la boca seca y un dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba el cerebro. Experimentó una sensación trágica que se acentuó todavía más al recordar escenas de la noche anterior.

Recordó que estaba admirando un collar de diamantes y zafiros mientras InuYasha la asía por la cintura, haciéndola estremecer. Luego, habían ido a un restaurante. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí ni de lo que había cenado. La invadió la desagradable sensación de que se había reído demasiado.

Se había comportado como una estúpida.

El resto de la noche le resultaba muy confuso. Recordaba vagamente que había bailado con Kouga y la seguridad que le proporcionaba el cuerpo sólido de InuYasha… ¿Por qué había pensado que él estaba enfadado si luego bailaron juntos?

En su mente se dibujó la imagen de los despectivos ojos dorados de InuYasha y recordó el sarcasmo de su voz. El martilleo en la cabeza se volvió ensordecedor. ¿Qué habría hecho?

Después de darse una ducha, se encontró mucho mejor, aunque la resaca persistía. Le parecía que las cosas que la rodeaban estaban desenfocadas.

En algún momento aparecería InuYasha de todas maneras.

Incapaz de tomar una decisión sobre qué ropa ponerse, Kagome se envolvió en un albornoz blanco y abrió la puerta de su habitación cautelosamente.

InuYasha ya se había vestido y parecía muy despejado. Estaba sentado a la mesa. Tomaba café y leía el Financial Times. Al oír el ruido de la puerta, dejó el periódico y miró a Kagome.

Ella tenía el pelo mojado y, sin maquillaje, estaba pálida y parecía más frágil y joven. Se apoyó en la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —inquirió InuYasha.

Kagome pestañeó. Trató de negar con la cabeza, pero desistió porque le dolía demasiado.

—Solamente quiero morirme —murmuró con sinceridad.

Involuntariamente, en los ojos dorados de InuYasha brilló una divertida expresión.

—Te sentirás mejor si tomas algo. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Prefiero té —dijo ella.

Y se dirigió a la mesa como si fuera una anciana. InuYasha ordenó el té por teléfono. Kagome se sentó con sumo cuidado y hundió su cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? —preguntó ella.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Muy poco.

InuYasha se sirvió otro café.

—Te comportaste horriblemente —le comentó él.

Kagome exhaló un gruñido que luego se convirtió en un lamento porque le parecía que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos.

—¿Qué hice?

—Todo lo que se suponía que no debías hacer —señaló InuYasha.

Parecía como si tuviera que esforzarse para sonar severo.

—Me ignoraste completamente —añadió él—, coqueteaste con todos los demás e hiciste una desagradable exhibición con Kouga. Al finalizar la noche, me amenazaste con chantajearme.

—¿Con chantajearte? —repitió ella perpleja.

—Te advertí que te echaría de aquí y me contestaste que, si lo hacía, te asegurarías de que todo el mundo se enterase de la verdad.

¡Oh, Dios, Kagome ya lo recordaba!

—Estoy… terriblemente arrepentida —tartamudeó ella—. No sé qué me sucedió.

—Demasiado champán, creo yo —dijo InuYasha con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era el camarero con el té.

InuYasha esperó a que se marchara. Se volvió hacia Kagome. Ella se estaba sirviendo la taza de té con una mano temblorosa.

—¿Debo creer que el chantaje no formaba parte de algún plan?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo ella horrorizada.

—Sonabas muy convincente —señaló él.

—No quería perder el empleo —murmuró Kagome al ponerse azúcar en el té y revolverlo con cuidado para no golpear la porcelana china.

InuYasha estudió la cabeza oscura y húmeda que se inclinaba sobre la taza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Anoche hiciste lo posible por perderlo —le comentó.

Kagome levantó la vista. Los enormes ojos resaltaban en su cara pálida.

—¿Deseas… deseas que me marche? —balbuceó ella.

Acto seguido, se hizo un breve silencio.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo —le explicó InuYasha después de un instante.

Kagome no lograba entender el tono de su voz.

—Dispones del día de hoy para demostrarme que mereces la pena después de todo —añadió InuYasha.

Ella se sintió aliviada.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó.

—Pero es mejor que te portes bien —le advirtió él como si lamentase la concesión que le había hecho.

—Lo haré —prometió ella fervientemente—. Nadie pensará que no estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

InuYasha emitió un gruñido y volvió a agarrar el periódico.

—No lograrás parecer muy enamorada con una resaca como ésa —le dijo—. Es mejor que vuelvas a la cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

Capítulo 5

Kagome se despertó un par de horas más tarde.

Pestañeó con cautela y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba mejor. Todavía sentía algo de resaca, pero el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Al menos podía sentarse sin experimentar la sensación de que su cabeza iba a partirse en dos.

¿Había tenido realmente el coraje de amenazar a InuYasha con un chantaje? Se acobardó ante tal pensamiento. ¡Tenía suerte de que no la hubiera echado de su casa en ese momento! No podía permitirse otro error como aquel si deseaba ir al Caribe en busca de Miroku.

Se prometió que, desde ese momento, haría todo lo que InuYasha le ordenara. Se puso unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa larga y un chaleco. El resultado era informal pero, al mismo tiempo, de una elegancia sutil.

Pesarosa, Kagome se propuso ser más sutil ella misma. Observó la puerta con algo de nerviosismo. Era el momento de demostrar a InuYasha que ella valía la pena para ese trabajo.

Salió de la habitación.

InuYasha estaba hablando con un hombre de rostro jovial y redondo. Ambos se pusieron de pie al verla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió InuYasha despreocupadamente.

Kagome recordó su decisión de mostrarse cariñosa. Respiró hondo y se aproximó a él.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Notó que InuYasha se ponía rígido por la sorpresa pero, luego, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para retenerla a su lado.

—Éste es Henry Huntington, querida.

Luego la presentó a ella.

Henry tenía unos ojos chispeantes. Kagome pensó que tenía un agradable aspecto.

—¿Ha estado enferma? —preguntó Henry.

—Todo fue por culpa del champán —dijo Kagome con sinceridad—. ¡Es el precio que debo pagar por no hacer caso a InuYasha!

¿Quizás debería haber fingido que estaba enferma, después de todo? InuYasha podría pensar que no era muy elegante tener una novia que sufría resacas. Lo miró y se sintió aliviada. A pesar de que pretendía mostrarse disgustado, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. La sonrisa la hizo estremecer, pero no osó apartarse de él.

Henry era simpático. Parecía una persona que había pasado por muchas resacas en tiempos pasados.

—Se dice que InuYasha tiene una nueva y despampanante novia —continuó diciendo Henry—. ¡Johnny se quedó prendado de usted! Comentó que le resultó muy agradable conocer a una chica que sabe cómo divertirse —le dijo a InuYasha—. Ya sabes cómo son algunas mujeres… se preocupan tanto por comportarse adecuadamente que no se dignan a hablar con uno. Johnny explicó que tu Kagome es mucho más divertida.

—No se mostraba divertida esta mañana —dijo InuYasha con sequedad, pero la estrechó contra él.

—No, me temo que me sentía mal —añadió Kagome.

Se preguntaba quién sería el tal Johnny y cómo había logrado impresionarlo de esa forma. Henry se rió.

—Yo no me preocuparía —señaló para animarla—. Nadie había visto a InuYasha tan encaprichado por una mujer. En realidad, no me lo creía, pero ahora que la conozco, puedo entenderlo. ¡Siempre fue un tipo calculador, pero se dice que finalmente ha encontrado a su media naranja!

—¿De verdad?

Demasiado tarde, Kagome recordó que no debía mostrarse sorprendida, pero Henry no pareció notar nada extraño en su pregunta.

—Sí, lo cierto es que no le quitó la vista de encima durante toda la noche.

—Lo hice porque esperaba poder ayudarla en el momento en que se cayera al suelo —explicó InuYasha.

Los tres rieron.

La risa de Kagome no era tan sincera como la de Henry. Sabía que InuYasha no bromeaba. Por supuesto que había hallado a su media naranja, pero no era ella sino Kikyou. Durante toda la noche, InuYasha demostró que era mejor actor que Kagome.

—¿Estaban hablando de negocios? —inquirió ella después de unos instantes—. ¿Los interrumpo?

—Claro que no —dijo Henry galantemente.

InuYasha la hizo sentar en el brazo del sillón.

—Henry y Elizabeth nos invitan a pasar el fin de semana con ellos —manifestó InuYasha al apoyarse sobre Kagome para deslizar sus dedos por el pelo de ella y acariciarle el cuello—. Tienen una casa maravillosa en Gloucestershire.

—Lo pasaremos bien —añadió Henry—. Habrá un baile de beneficencia el sábado por la noche. Elizabeth ha organizado una cena antes del baile. Será muy divertido. Por favor, diga que vendrán.

Miró a Kagome. Ella echó un vistazo de incertidumbre a InuYasha.

—El plan suena magnífico —dijo.

No estaba segura si debía aceptar o poner alguna excusa.

—¿Qué tenemos planeado para el fin de semana? —inquirió Kagome.

—Nada que no podamos hacer en el campo —respondió InuYasha con suavidad—. Gracias, Henry. Nos encantará ir.

Henry se quedó una media hora más.

Kagome actuó lo mejor que pudo para cumplir con la buena reputación que el desconocido Johnny le había dado. InuYasha le masajeaba el cuello con los dedos y la hacía distraerse. Su tacto era cálido y enérgico y la estremecía.

Se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza y el calor del cuerpo de InuYasha a su lado la reconfortaba. _Él lo hacía para impresionar a Henry,_ según pensó Kagome.

Cuando Henry decidió marcharse, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de decepción en el momento en que InuYasha se separó de ella.

Kagome estuvo de buen humor durante todo el día. Kanna llegó justo después de que Henry se marchara. Ella e InuYasha se dispusieron a despachar la correspondencia.

—¿Te importa que haga una llamada? —le preguntó Kagome a InuYasha con culpabilidad porque estaba muy ocupado.

—Claro que no —InuYasha la miró con suspicacia—. Hoy estás muy dócil… ¿o es que todavía tienes resaca?

—Creí que querías que me mostrara dócil.

—Por supuesto pero, ¿tendré que acostumbrarme a derramar cada noche cinco botellas de champán sobre ti para que sigas siéndolo?

—De ahora en adelante beberé agua —dijo Kagome e hizo el signo de promesa con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha la ponía en el pecho.

InuYasha le sonrió de improviso y su rostro hostil se transformó. Ella sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían.

—¡Lo creeré cuando lo vea! —exclamó él.

Kagome fue a su habitación y se echó en la cama, temblorosa.

No podía permitirse esa reacción cada vez que InuYasha le sonreía. Así se había visto envuelta en problemas la noche anterior. Tenía que obligarse a recordar que para InuYasha era solamente una actriz secundaria.

Él seguiría sonriendo a Kikyou por mucho tiempo, después de que Kagome hubiera cumplido con el trabajo y desaparecido de escena. Llamó a su madre a la floristería.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —le preguntó Naomi preocupada.

—Estoy perfectamente, mamá, créeme.

—Vi una fotografía tuya en el periódico —continuó diciendo su madre—. ¡Casi no te reconozco! Parecías otra. Y ese hombre, InuYasha Taisho, te miraba como si estuviera absolutamente colado por ti. ¿Estás segura de que no se está… aprovechando de la situación?

Kagome sonrió al escuchar lo que decía su madre.

—Te lo dije, mamá. Él no está interesado en mí.

Con incomodidad, Kagome reconoció que, en el fondo, lo hubiera deseado mucho.

—Sólo quiere distraer la atención de su relación con Kikyou Aikawa —añadió enseguida—. Lo de anoche fue una representación.

—Pues tiene que ser muy buen actor, a juzgar por la fotografía —comentó su madre con una testarudez inusual en ella.

—Lo es —Kagome logró evitar un suspiro justo a tiempo—. ¿Cómo está Suikotsu? —y cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Mucho mejor —la voz de Naomi se suavizó—. Me preocupa que estés con ese hombre, pero tengo que admitir que Suikotsu ha mejorado enormemente al enterarse de que vas a ir al Caribe a buscar a Miroku. Está muy animado.

Kagome colgó. Se encontraba mucho mejor. Si Suikotsu había mejorado, entonces ese trabajo valía la pena. Y solamente era una actuación, se recordó obstinada. Era mejor que no se acostumbrara a esos lujos ni pensara demasiado en la sonrisa o las caricias de InuYasha.

Consciente de que Suikotsu dependía de ella, Kagome se propuso no desperdiciar la oportunidad de ir al Caribe.

Cuando volvió junto a InuYasha se encontraba muy serena. Él no dejaba de mirarla suspicazmente. Finalmente, le preguntó si se sentía bien.

—Estoy bien —le respondió ella mientras hojeaba una revista.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—Invité a un par de personas para que vengan a tomar unas copas esta noche, pero si no te apetece puedo cancelar la invitación.

Kagome tuvo la sensación de que el impulsivo ofrecimiento de InuYasha lo sorprendió tanto como a ella.

—No, de verdad, estoy muy bien.

El par de personas que había invitado se transformó en, al menos, unas diez. Kagome se había puesto unos pantalones de seda y un top sin mangas con cuello bordado a juego.

Quizás InuYasha no había demostrado concentrarse demasiado mientras ella se probaba toda esa ropa en la tienda, pero estaba claro que tenía mucha más idea que ella misma de lo que le quedaba bien. Si le hubiera dado libertad de elección, nunca habría elegido prendas de ese estilo.

Metida en su papel de chica recatada, Kagome trató de mantener la boca cerrada y no alejarse de InuYasha. Todos los invitados demostraron interés por charlar con ella. Era evidente que su repentina irrupción en la vida de él había despertado una gran curiosidad. Para sorpresa de Kagome, nadie parecía dudar de que fueran una pareja verdadera.

—No me asombra que InuYasha se haya enamorado de alguien como usted —le confió una señora mayor que se llamaba Kaede—. Siempre tuvo chicas sofisticadas a su lado, pero nunca les hizo demasiado caso. Usted es diferente.

—Nadie me ha dicho que soy sofisticada —comentó Kagome con un atisbo de tristeza.

—No es eso lo que InuYasha necesita. Él mismo es muy sofisticado. Solamente necesita a alguien cariñoso y entrañable.

Kaede miró a InuYasha pensativamente y luego, volvió la mirada hacia Kagome.

—Quizás él haya tenido muchas amantes —añadió—, pero no creo que le hayan dado mucho amor. Usted podría dárselo.

Kagome se sintió como una tonta porque estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Probablemente, Kikyou Aikawa lo amaba y eso era lo que InuYasha deseaba.

—Me encantaría intentarlo —señaló a continuación.

Sus palabras hicieron un sarcástico eco en su mente. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de amarlo como se merecía. No tenía sentido pensar en eso.

«_Esto es una actuación_», se repitió como muchas veces lo había hecho.

Para demostrarlo se acercó a InuYasha, le pasó deliberadamente una mano por el brazo y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de él. Era solamente una actuación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a dolerle la mandíbula a causa de la perenne sonrisa que se esforzaba por mantener. Tal como había prometido, sólo bebió agua mineral. Entonces, comenzó a preguntarse si, después de todo, no le vendría bien una copa para mantenerse despierta.

Todos parecían dispuestos a pasar un buen rato, pero Kagome solamente pensaba lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior.

—¿Y si salimos a cenar? —propuso alguien más tarde—. Podríamos probar el nuevo restaurante de Chelsea. Todo el mundo habla sobre él. ¿Qué te parece, InuYasha?

InuYasha echó una mirada a Kagome.

En ese instante ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Ella sonreía animada, pero tenía ojeras en sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Kagome está cansada —dijo—. Creo que nos quedaremos tranquilos en casa.

A juzgar por las miradas de sorpresa de la gente, InuYasha nunca había dado muestras de saber lo que era quedarse en casa tranquilamente. Las mujeres observaban a Kagome con envidia y los hombres, maliciosamente. Ella se movió incómoda.

—Me encantará salir a cenar —les advirtió con embarazo.

—No diga eso —señaló alguien—. ¡Está claro que InuYasha quiere quedarse a solas con usted!

Al final, los invitados se marcharon. InuYasha cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Kagome. Ella había esperado ese momento con ansiedad. Se hizo silencio.

—Parece que todo fue muy bien, ¿no crees? —inquirió ella.

—Sí.

InuYasha sonaba preocupado. La contempló. Kagome volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿No tenías ganas de ir a cenar fuera? Pensaba que teníamos que salir para que nos vieran juntos.

—No es necesario —le dijo él—. Los que nos visitaron esta noche no tardarán en contar que yo estaba ansioso por hacer el amor.

Kagome sintió que la invadía una ola de calor.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a InuYasha desvistiéndola y tumbándola sobre la cama para acariciarle el cuerpo. Se lo imaginaba con una nitidez tal que podría haber jurado que InuYasha estaba a punto de sonreír, abrazarla y decirle que deseaba ansiosamente estar a solas con ella.

Pero no sonrió. Estaba de pie, junto a la puerta. La miraba con su típica expresión imprecisa. Una tensión indefinible inundó el ambiente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Kagome, dispuesta a romper el hielo—, dado que, de hecho, no vamos a hacer el amor.

Se mostró serena e imperturbable. Su tono de voz no demostraba conmoción por estar a solas con él. Siguió una pausa. Luego, InuYasha se aproximó a ella.

—Podríamos cenar algo —sugirió, mientras levantaba el auricular del teléfono para llamar al servicio de habitaciones—. No tiene sentido que nos muramos de hambre para convencer a los demás de que estamos enamorados.

Su voz era igual de impersonal que la de Kagome. Les subieron una cena exquisita. Los camareros se marcharon con discreción después de dejarla sobre la mesa. Nuevamente estaban a solas.

Kagome trató de mantener una charla fluida con InuYasha para demostrarle que la situación no la afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, en el momento en que se sentaron a la mesa, dejó de hablar. Había algo íntimo en la escena.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una lámpara y dos velas. InuYasha estaba tan próximo como para poder tocarlo. Las velas arrojaban una luz vacilante sobre su rostro que le suavizaba los duros rasgos. Era imposible leer sus pensamientos.

Kagome se sintió como si estuvieran inmersos en la quietud y el silencio de una isla desierta, muy distantes de Londres. Se imaginaba que, si alguien los hubiera estado observando, habría estirado la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de InuYasha o acariciado su rostro… pero no tenían público y no existía la necesidad de fingir.

Solamente habría sido eso… una ficción. Trató de convencerse de que no deseaba acariciarlo ni que él levantara la vista de la copa de vino y le sonriera. Sintió un estremecimiento muy profundo. Sería el cansancio lo que la hacía reaccionar de esa manera tan extraña.

El cansancio y el hecho de que después de haber pasado casi toda la noche agarrada al brazo de él, notaba una rara sensación al no sentir la solidez de ese cuerpo, algo a lo que se había habituado.

Terminaron de cenar y los camareros recogieron la mesa. Dejaron café en la mesilla situada entre dos sofás. A Kagome no le apetecía tomar café, pero de todas formas aceptó una taza. Al menos, la mantendría ocupada en algo.

InuYasha se había sentado ociosamente frente a ella. Se mostraba seguro y alerta como un gato. La puso nerviosa el hecho de que pudiera tomar café tan tranquilamente y, a la vez, inundar el lugar con su presencia.

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la silla. Removió el café innecesariamente. Le pareció que InuYasha notaba la tensión que había en el ambiente, ¿o era solamente su imaginación? En realidad, su relación era más fácil cuando fingían.

—Bueno… creo que me voy a dormir —dijo ella finalmente.

Depositó el café sobre la mesa. La taza golpeó ligeramente el platillo a causa de sus nervios.

InuYasha se puso de pie.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió—. Aún es temprano.

—No dormí mucho anoche —comentó ella.

—No, es verdad.

InuYasha estaba serio, pero Kagome percibió un tono divertido en su voz. Quizás era otra vez su imaginación lo que la impulsaba a percibirlo.

—¡Anoche, a esta misma hora, comenzabas a divertirte! —exclamó él.

Kagome suspiró.

—Siento lo de anoche —se excusó dubitativa—, pero creo que hoy he estado muy bien, ¿no te parece?

InuYasha la contempló. Sus ojos resultaban oscuros e inciertos por la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación.

—Has estado perfecta —le dijo lentamente, como si se diera cuenta de eso por primera vez.

Kagome notó que se estremecía profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos con nuestro trato inicial? —insistió.

Intentaba mantener un tono de voz sereno para ocultar su turbación.

—Si quieres… —manifestó InuYasha.

Le agarró las manos suavemente y la atrajo hacia él.

—Pero podemos hacer una o dos enmiendas —su voz era profunda y cálida—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró.

Sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreírle y, entonces, InuYasha la besaría. La tentación era terrible. Y si la besaba, estaría perdida. El inmenso deseo que la había dominado durante toda la noche vencía toda resistencia. Olvidó su resolución de esforzarse por ser sensata y considerar la situación como cualquier otro trabajo.

Temblorosa, dudó un largo rato. Al final, el clima que se había creado fue interrumpido por el sonido insistente del teléfono. InuYasha maldijo entre dientes y se apartó de Kagome para asir el auricular. Ella permaneció donde estaba. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

InuYasha contestó sin demasiado protocolo.

—¿Sí? —dijo sin ocultar su irritación.

Pero su tono cambió bruscamente cuando supo quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Kikyou! No esperaba que me llamaras hoy —manifestó él.

Siguió una pausa y luego se colocó de espaldas a Kagome y bajó la voz.

—Por supuesto que estoy contento de escuchar tu voz, cariño —añadió.

Kagome no esperó a oír más. Se marchó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad, pero de forma manifiesta. Así, él no podría acusarla por ser indiscreta. Al oír el nombre de Kikyou, sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría en el rostro.

_¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado?_ Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó la pared con mirada ausente. Le resultaba difícil creer que solamente conocía a InuYasha desde hacía dos días. Su compañía le parecía muy natural.

Quizás el clima era tenso, pero se sentía como si perteneciera a ese lugar, aun cuando él se mostraba desagradable. Y no siempre era desagradable…

Kagome se puso melancólica al recordar la forma en que InuYasha la había mirado justo antes de que sonara el teléfono. _¿Qué habría sucedido si ella no hubiera dudado? ¿La habría besado? ¿Habría dejado que sonara el teléfono mientras la conducía a su habitación para llevarla a la cama?_

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. De pronto, se puso de pie. Debería sentirse agradecida porque sonara el teléfono en ese instante. No tenía sentido verse envuelta en un romance con InuYasha Taisho. Él no pertenecía a su ambiente.

Le habría hecho el amor una o dos veces porque ella estaba allí, disponible, pero no habría sucedido nada más. Él quería a Kikyou y era mejor que no lo olvidara. Si solamente pudiese olvidar las palabras de Kaede.

«_InuYasha necesita a una mujer cariñosa y entrañable_».

_¿Estaba dispuesta Kikyou a ofrecerle todo el amor que necesitaba?_ Kagome pensó en todo lo que había leído sobre esa mujer y dudó que pudiera hacerlo. Pero en realidad, no era su problema. Se preparó para dormir.

Ya tenía bastante con tratar de encontrar a Miroku y persuadirlo para que volviera a casa y se reconciliara con Suikotsu. InuYasha Taisho era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Si se enamoraba de él, no sería correspondida.

No podía hacer algo tan estúpido. Claro que no.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se había propuesto mostrarse agradable pero distante. Quería demostrar a InuYasha que, la noche anterior, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido besarlo.

De todas maneras, InuYasha tenía un humor de perros y le daba igual el comportamiento de ella. Cualquier cosa que hiciera le iba a parecer mal. Kagome realizó algunos intentos de entablar conversación y al final, se dio por vencida.

Se sumió en un silencio que pretendía manifestar dignidad pero que, en realidad, transmitió tristeza. _¿Por qué había llegado a creer que existía algún peligro de enamorarse de un hombre tan gruñón, desagradable y odioso? ¡Bienvenida Kikyou!_

—¿Esperas visitas para hoy? —le preguntó ella con frialdad, mientras retiraban el desayuno de la mesa.

InuYasha levantó la vista y frunció el ceño con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba si tendría que quedarme aquí encerrada o si me permitirías salir. Eso es todo.

—¡Esto no es una cárcel! —exclamó él.

—A veces, lo parece —murmuró Kagome.

—Bueno, tendré algunas reuniones de trabajo a lo largo del día y además, saldré a almorzar fuera. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —inquirió bruscamente—. No estarás planeando escaparte para ver a Houjo, ¿verdad?

—¿Te importaría si lo hiciera? —le preguntó taciturna.

InuYasha reunió unos documentos y los introdujo en su maletín.

—Alguien puede reconocerte —dijo él con paciencia exagerada—. ¡Me parece que eso es algo obvio!

—Tus conocidos no van a los barrios donde yo me muevo —señaló Kagome.

Ella se proponía ir a ver a Suikotsu al hospital pero, a causa del mal humor de InuYasha, no le apeteció contarle la verdad.

—Entonces es verdad que vas a verlo.

—Quizás —le dijo ella provocadoramente.

Luego lo lamentó porque InuYasha le dirigió una de sus feroces miradas.

—No te lo aconsejaría —la amenazó con voz cruel—. Te sorprenderías al conocer todos los sitios donde hay conocidos míos. Si oigo que te vieron con otro hombre, te haré lamentar haberme conocido.

—¡Perdóname! —suplicó Kagome sin pensarlo.

InuYasha hizo una mueca.

—Eras tú la que estaba tan interesada en quedarse —le recordó él irónicamente—. ¿O cambiaste de idea al haberte recuperado de la resaca?

—No —Kagome se mordió la lengua.

¡No debía entrar en discusiones con InuYasha!

—De todas maneras, no voy a ver a Houjo. Yo… yo quería hacer algunas compras.

—¿Sola?

Kagome sintió la tentación de indicarle que parecía realmente un carcelero aunque insistiese en que eso no era una cárcel. Se contuvo y asintió con un gesto.

InuYasha la miró con dureza, como si no estuviera enteramente convencido de la expresión inocente de Kagome. Al final, extrajo su billetera y le dio dinero.

—Aquí tienes, es mejor que lo lleves.

Kagome creyó que era mejor no oponerse. No tenía intención de gastarlo pero, al menos, InuYasha se quedaría convencido de que iba de compras.

Suikotsu se mostró encantado al verla. No parecía albergar ninguna duda de que Kagome fuera capaz de encontrar a Miroku en cuanto llegara al Caribe. Kagome no tuvo valor para explicarle que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Él se cansaba fácilmente. Entonces, después de media hora, Kagome lo besó y se marchó. Fue a la floristería que llevaba junto a su madre. Le resultó extraño volver a sentir el agradable aroma de los ramos de lilas y rosas.

Ella tenía un gran talento para los arreglos florales. Se había forjado una buena reputación por montar escaparates muy atractivos con un toque de distinción. Pero ese día se sentía como si todo le resultara extrañamente lejano.

Su madre la recibió con grandes muestras de alegría, al igual que Yuka, la empleada. El ambiente de la tienda era embriagador. Las flores de verano despedían sus esencias y se veían brillantes y hermosas en sus cestos.

Entonces, _¿por qué todo le parecía tan deslucido sin InuYasha?_ _No podía permitir que la relación con él estropeara toda su vida_, se dijo ella con sarcasmo al tomar el autobús de vuelta. Cuando encontrara a Miroku y cumpliera con el trato, tendría que volver a las actividades de antes. No tenía sentido acostumbrarse a un tren lujoso de vida.

No tenía sentido acostumbrarse a InuYasha.

En Knightsbridge recordó que se suponía que estaba de compras.

Descendió del bus y adquirió unos pendientes muy llamativos. Tenían forma de flores. De esa manera, no olvidaría que era simplemente una florista y no la novia de InuYasha Taisho.

La tarde se presentaba cálida y soleada. Decidió volver a pie al hotel. Atravesó el parque. Por todos lados veía parejas tumbadas en el césped, absortas en su compañía e inconscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Kagome trató de no sentir envidia.

No quería imaginarse cómo sería la relación si ella e InuYasha fueran una pareja como tantas otras y se tumbaran en el césped, felices por estar juntos. Pero InuYasha nunca sería un hombre como tantos otros.

Kagome suspiró.

No era probable que alguna vez fueran felices juntos. Era mejor que dejara de soñar y continuara realizando su trabajo. Después de todo, era solamente un trabajo.

—Ah, ¿decidiste volver, eh? —InuYasha gruñó tan pronto como ella entró en la suite.

Él caminaba de un lado a otro. Llevaba la corbata floja y se había arremangado la camisa. A pesar del aire acondicionado, se veía acalorado y de mal humor. Parecía como si intentara disimular su alivio al ver aparecer a Kagome.

—Bueno… sí—dijo Kagome asombrada—. Te dije que saldría.

—No pensé que estarías de vuelta tan temprano.

—Volví pronto.

InuYasha introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en el respaldo de un sofá.

—¿Qué hiciste por fin? —inquirió bruscamente.

—Di un paseo —le respondió ella con indiferencia.

—No parece que hayas hecho demasiadas compras.

Kagome le mostró los pendientes.

—Compré esto.

—¿Sólo eso?

InuYasha la miró atentamente. Con seguridad, estaría acostumbrado a que las mujeres volvieran cargadas con bolsas y paquetes llenos de artículos caros.

—No vi nada que me gustara —explicó ella. Buscó en su bolso el dinero que él le había dado. —Aquí tienes tu dinero. No me hizo falta. Gracias, de todas formas —añadió cortésmente.

Su actitud no pareció ser la correcta. Quizás nadie le había devuelto su dinero antes. InuYasha se mostró sorprendido durante un instante, pero inmediatamente se recuperó.

—¿Por qué no te lo quedas? —le dijo en un tono extraño—. Podrás gastarlo en otro momento.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. No me siento segura con tanto dinero en el bolsillo.

Siguió un profundo silencio. _¿Por qué la observaba InuYasha de manera tan extraña? _Para suavizar la tensión, Kagome se quitó los pendientes de perlas y se puso los nuevos. Movió la cabeza para que se balancearan contra sus mejillas.

—¿Te gustan?

InuYasha no contestó inmediatamente. Contempló las flores rosadas y violetas que colgaban a cada lado del rostro vivaz de Kagome.

—Son de tu estilo —dijo finalmente.

Después, sonrió y el clima tenso desapareció.

Kagome se sintió débil. No estaba segura si la causa era esa sonrisa adorable o el alivio que experimentó. Todo lo que supo es que la dominaba una sensación acogedora y que la habitación pareció, de pronto, llenarse de luz.

—¿La reunión terminó más temprano de lo que pensabas? —preguntó ella.

Era maravilloso ser capaz de preguntar algo inofensivo que no despertara suspicacias.

—No terminó —admitió InuYasha.

Él se volvió y fue hacia la ventana para contemplar el exterior.

—Volví para verte. Quería disculparme por haber sido tan rudo esta mañana. Estaba… preocupado por otros temas.

—¿Algo relacionado con Kikyou?

—En cierta forma. Volvió a llamarme esta tarde. Aparentemente, Naraku desconfía y ella ha comunicado a sus abogados que, por el momento, dejen las negociaciones del contrato prenupcial en suspenso.

—Ah —Kagome jugueteó con las perlas que tenía en su mano y no se atrevió a mirar a InuYasha—. ¿Eso significa que ya no me necesitas? —inquirió horrorizada.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco ante la nueva perspectiva.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo InuYasha—. Si Naraku sospecha, entonces es el momento indicado para asegurarse de que él y los demás sepan que existes.

No parecía muy preocupado por la forma en que Kikyou había postergado sus planes y quizás consideraba que valía la pena esperarla. Muy deprimida, Kagome siguió jugueteando con los pendientes.

Hubo un raro silencio.

—Entonces… ¿salimos esta noche? —inquirió con aire despreocupado.

InuYasha pareció agradecer que cambiara de tema. Se relajó y se volvió hacia ella.

—Nos invitaron a cenar. Tenemos que estar allí a las ocho. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras tanto? —comprobó la hora—. Son las cinco menos cuarto.

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —dijo ella sorprendida.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—El trabajo puede esperar.

—No estás obligado a entretenerme —manifestó Kagome dubitativa.

—Ya lo sé —indicó él—. Considéralo como la manera de disculparme por haber sido tan brusco esta mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que yo también tengo que disculparme por haberte provocado? —le preguntó ella en un tono jocoso.

No estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar. Él la contempló con sus turbadores ojos dorados.

—No, a menos que lo desees —le dijo y sonrió.

Kagome desvió la vista. Se había acercado a la ventana y había apoyado sus manos en el alféizar. Vio cómo una joven madre se inclinaba sobre un cochecito y le daba un helado a su niño. La sonrisa de InuYasha ardía en su mente.

Se suponía que ella debía mostrarse serena y agradable. Se suponía que tenía que mantener las distancias. Habría sido mejor dirigirse a su cuarto y apartarse de él hasta el momento de salir.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer? —dijo lentamente.

—¿Qué?

—Ir a comer un helado al parque.


	7. Chapter 7

Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

**Capítulo 6**

—Tus entretenimientos cuestan muy poco, ¿verdad?

InuYasha estaba tumbado sobre el césped y observaba a Kagome mientras ella saboreaba un helado. Su expresión era indulgente y divertida, pero su voz sonó extraña.

—Un par de horas con Kikyou me cuesta mucho más.

Kagome miró su perfil y luego, el helado.

—No siempre la diversión es cara —dijo ella.

—No me diste esa impresión al conocerte —señaló InuYasha.

Kagome sintió su mirada dorada e incisiva.

—En ese momento, me dijiste que solamente te interesaba el dinero —añadió InuYasha.

—No niego que, a veces, sirva de ayuda —admitió ella con un suspiro y recordó los problemas que habían tenido desde que Suikotsu enfermó—. Necesitar el dinero no es lo mismo que estar interesado en él. Se puede ser feliz sin tenerlo.

Kagome terminó su helado y se lamió los dedos. Miró en derredor.

—Cuando murió mi padre, la situación se tornó muy complicada para mi madre y para mí, pero ella se aseguró de que yo tuviera una infancia feliz. No teníamos jardín en casa. Me encantaba ir al parque y dar de comer a los patos y corretear por allí. En ocasiones especiales, ella me compraba un helado. Nos sentábamos en el césped, como ahora.

A Kagome se le suavizaron los ojos a causa de los recuerdos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo aburrido que le parecería todo eso a alguien como InuYasha.

—Supongo que todo te suena muy aburrido si lo comparas con las cosas a las que estás habituado —añadió ella.

Él no le respondió inmediatamente.

—Un helado no es algo tan estimulante si puedes comprarlo cada vez que te apetezca —indicó finalmente—. Nada lo es. De niño tenía todo lo que el dinero puede conseguir, pero creo que mi infancia fue menos excitante que la tuya.

—¡Pero habrás tenido tantas oportunidades! —protestó ella al incorporarse—. ¡Seguramente conociste lugares maravillosos e hiciste cosas apasionantes!

—Bueno, solía viajar mucho, es verdad —InuYasha se encogió de hombros—. Mis padres me llevaban con uno o con el otro al sitio donde se iban a encontrar con sus amantes. Siempre vivían de la misma manera, sin importar el lugar donde se encontraran… aislados del mundo, con sus playas privadas y sus piscinas propias. Solamente salían para visitar a sus amigos, quienes vivían de la misma forma.

La voz de InuYasha tenía un dejo de amargura.

—¿Y no podías salir cuando querías? —inquirió Kagome.

—Me secuestraron cuando tenía tres años —dijo él tan displicentemente como si hablara de algo que sucedía todos los días—. Después de eso, se volvieron paranoicos con respecto a mi seguridad. Nunca me permitían salir solo. Por supuesto que, cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor, me rebelé. Solía escaparme con regularidad.

InuYasha hizo una pausa.

—Mis padres enviaban guardias de seguridad a buscarme y luego me castigaban —añadió—, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

Se apoyó hacia atrás sobre las manos y observó a dos niños que jugaban con un barquito en el borde del agua.

—Mi vida puede parecerle apasionante a mucha gente, pero solía envidiar a los niños cuyo único placer era ir al parque de vez en cuando.

Kagome escudriñó el rostro sombrío de InuYasha. Se sintió acongojada por lo que acababa de contarle.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un placer para ti? —preguntó ella.

—Es un placer recién descubierto —admitió InuYasha—. Vine a Londres innumerables veces pero nunca me tumbé en un parque —de pronto, hizo una mueca—. Me pregunto si, después de todo, soy como mis padres. Sólo espero ser un mejor padre cuando tenga ocasión.

Entonces, él y Kikyou se proponían tener hijos. El pensamiento hizo que Kagome sintiera un escalofrío. Era Kikyou la que sería la madre de sus hijos y la que se aseguraría de que tuvieran una infancia más feliz que la que InuYasha había tenido.

Ella inclinó su cabeza y fijó la vista ausente en el césped. Tenía miedo de que él se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

—Eso dependerá de ti y de Kikyou —le dijo a InuYasha en un tono exento de emoción.

Siguió un breve silencio. InuYasha todavía miraba a los niños, quienes habían logrado echar el barco al agua.

—Sí, lo supongo —manifestó sin convencimiento.

Kagome se imaginó que Myouga los llevaría a Gloucestershire al día siguiente, pero se merecía un fin de semana libre. Finalmente, fue a solas con InuYasha. Un elegante y bonito coche deportivo apareció como por arte de magia a la puerta del hotel en el momento de salir. Olía a cuero y madera.

Era una agradable mañana de junio.

Parecía que todos los habitantes de Londres habían decidido pasar el fin de semana en el oeste. InuYasha maldijo entre dientes mientras conducía su coche en medio del embotellamiento de la autopista.

Después de un rato, el atasco comenzó a mejorar y pudo adquirir velocidad. El vehículo iba rápido, pero avanzaba con tanta suavidad y era tan silencioso que casi parecía que no se movían.

Kagome se alegró cuando abandonaron la autopista y se introdujeron por los estrechos caminos de Costwold. Había setos de césped y pastos para las vacas. Los pueblecitos reposaban tranquilamente al sol. Era un día tan maravilloso que era imposible no sentirse alegre.

En realidad, ella no era infeliz.

No tenía razones para serlo.

La cena de la noche anterior había sido placentera y nadie pareció sospechar que ella e InuYasha no eran una pareja verdadera, a pesar de que InuYasha no la había acariciado en toda la velada.

Claro que no hubiera sido adecuado estar el uno encima del otro en una cena pero, sin embargo, él podría haberse mostrado más afectuoso. Casi no se le había acercado en toda la noche. Para que no la acusara de descuidar su papel de enamorada, Kagome le había asido la mano al finalizar la velada y se habían despedido. InuYasha no había pronunciado palabra pero, en cuanto estuvieron fuera, le había soltado la mano deliberadamente.

Kagome le echó un vistazo.

InuYasha sujetaba el volante con firmeza y soltura.

Su rostro evidenciaba una expresión de cautela desde que habían vuelto del parque la tarde anterior. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta.

Durante el rato que pasaron tumbados en el césped, Kagome se había convencido de que empezaba a gustarle pero, en ese momento, ya no estaba segura. InuYasha no se mostraba desagradable, sólo reservado.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro.

Pensó que prefería a InuYasha cuando era hostil. Al menos, de esa manera sabía cuál era su sitio.

No obstante, el sol brillaba y el campo se veía precioso.

Además, Suikotsu había mejorado de su enfermedad. Kagome asomó la cabeza por la ventana y aspiró el olor reconfortante de la vegetación. Se dijo _que no necesitaba más que eso para estar bien._

Su buen humor duró hasta que llegaron a Croston Park.

Era una hermosa casa solariega del siglo diecisiete. La habían construido con la piedra característica de Costwold, de color amarillo grisáceo.

Les enseñaron su habitación.

A Kagome no se le había ocurrido que tendría que dormir junto a InuYasha en la misma cama. Era obvio que Henry le había indicado a Elizabeth que los pusiera en el mismo cuarto. Y ella había sido lo suficientemente considerada para darles una cama de matrimonio.

—Me gusta la habitación —dijo Kagome abatida.

No se atrevía a mirar a InuYasha.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él hasta que bajaron para encontrarse con los demás invitados que estaban reunidos en la terraza. Kagome estuvo a punto de no darse cuenta de que, entre ellos, estaba Kouga Okami-Gould. Kouga sonrió distraídamente cuando le presentaron a las demás personas y, luego, se sentó en una silla.

InuYasha tomó asiento al lado de Kagome.

_¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan sereno e imperturbable? ¡La perspectiva de compartir la cama con ella no parecía alterarlo en lo más mínimo!_

Kagome aceptó una bebida e intentó concentrarse en la conversación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que dormiría junto a InuYasha. Se esforzó por convencerse de que no le importaba, pero el pensamiento de siquiera rozarlo en la cama era profundamente turbador.

Ella deseaba olvidar la sensación que había experimentado al tocar ese cuerpo recio y vigoroso en el momento de besarlo. No quería imaginarse de manera tan precisa qué sentiría al acariciarlo_._

_¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo eso!_

Si lo hacía, podría disfrutar de la idílica situación en la terraza, que daba a un bonito jardín.

Más allá, se extendían los prados.

Además de las risas de la gente sentada en torno a la mesa, se oía el rumor de las gaviotas.

Kagome tragó saliva.

Tenía que recobrarse.

InuYasha estaba relajado y sonriente.

Había inclinado la cabeza hacia una hermosa pelirroja que se sentó a su otro lado. Kagome pensó, angustiada, _que parecían salidos de un anuncio. Eran elegantes, sofisticados y se veían seguros de su poder y de sus privilegios._

Todas las personas sentadas a la mesa daban esa impresión.

Parecía como si nunca dudaran. Kagome se sintió repentinamente aturdida. Se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a ese ambiente. Kouga pareció percibir algo en su rostro porque le sonrió de forma alentadora. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con gratitud.

Inmediatamente, InuYasha volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Todo va bien, cariño? —inquirió él.

Le acarició la mejilla a Kagome, pero ella advirtió una mirada amenazadora.

Se esforzó por sonreír.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

El almuerzo se hizo interminable.

Todos hacían comentarios sobre gente famosa con la que estaban relacionados.

InuYasha era el centro de la atención.

Las mujeres lo observaban subrepticiamente. Era evidente que trataban de adivinar hasta qué punto estaba enamorado de ella.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que InuYasha no se mostraba reservado con esas mujeres.

Pudo comprobar lo encantador que era y pensó que, _con ella, no tenía la misma actitud._ Seguramente, no dudarían en sentirse afortunadas si hubieran tenido que compartir su cama con él esa noche.

Kagome volvió a sentirse nerviosa y se movió incómoda en la silla.

Hacía algunas horas que habían terminado de almorzar. Henry abrió unas botellas de vino. Parecía que no pensaban moverse de ese sitio en toda la tarde.

Ella inventó una excusa para levantarse.

Los invitados estaban demasiado absortos en sus charlas como para darse cuenta de que pretendía marcharse. Fue un alivio poder alejarse sola de allí.

Dio un rodeo a la casa y desapareció por los prados.

Un arroyo serpenteaba entre los árboles. Los pastos altos le rozaban las piernas desnudas.

Trató de no pisar las flores.

Kagome se había puesto un vestido de verano.

Se sentía fresca y cómoda.

Se quitó los zapatos para sentarse al borde del arroyo y balancear los pies en el agua. La quietud de la cálida tarde ejercía un efecto sedante.

A lo lejos, algunas vacas pastaban en el prado y un par de caballos descansaban a la sombra de los árboles. Solamente se oía el rumor del agua mezclado con el dulce canto de algún pajarillo. Poco a poco, fue desapareciendo su estado de malestar.

Era una tontería agobiarse por tener que compartir el lecho con InuYasha. Si a él la perspectiva no parecía importarle_, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a ella?_ Sería sólo por una noche, después de todo.

InuYasha había dejado bien claro durante las últimas veinticuatro horas que estaba interesado en ella como medio para desviar la atención de la gente de su romance verdadero con Kikyou.

Kagome reflexionó sobre lo bien que InuYasha se desenvolvía en ese ambiente. Era parte de un impenetrable círculo formado por personas sofisticadas y ricas. Pertenecía a ese mundo y no al de la gente que se sentaba a comer helados en el parque. Era hora de que ella aceptara los hechos.

Pero una cosa era aceptarlos y otra muy diferente era pasar una cálida tarde sintiéndose fuera de lugar y muy abatida. Supuso que el exclusivo grupo reunido en la terraza no la echaría de menos. Se puso en pie y se esforzó por disfrutar de su soledad.

El sol acariciaba sus hombros y el césped era suave bajo sus pies.

Llevaba los zapatos colgando de una mano al deambular sin rumbo a lo largo del borde del arroyo.

Llegó a un campo de heno donde seis niños de diferentes edades jugaban al béisbol. Estaban discutiendo en voz alta de quién era el siguiente turno para batear.

Kagome los observó durante un rato.

No pudo evitar la comparación del entusiasmo de esos niños con la lánguida sofisticación del grupo de gente que estaba en la terraza. De pronto, la pelota vino hacia ella por el aire.

Arrojó los zapatos y la atajó.

Un niño de unos doce años había dejado el bate y corría por las improvisadas bases con expresión de furia por haber sido sorprendido. Los demás niños estaban obviamente encantados y pronto reclutaron a Kagome para el juego.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se hicieran amigos.

A Kagome se le daba peor el lanzamiento de la pelota y los niños le ofrecieron el bate. Estaba a punto de completar una ronda después de un golpe perfecto pero, antes de poder agarrarla, la pelota fue a alojarse dentro de una gorra de béisbol que hacía las veces de base.

—¡Quedas eliminada! ¡Quedas eliminada!

Los niños gesticulaban excitados.

Kagome tuvo la intención de fingir una queja amarga por su derrota y desvió su mirada sonriente hacia otra parte. En ese momento, divisó a InuYasha que la observaba divertido desde el extremo del campo.

Bruscamente, ella dejó de sonreír.

Al verlo, su corazón latió apresuradamente.

Durante unos segundos se quedó como petrificada mientras lo contemplaba. El efecto de su presencia era innegable, aun cuando estaba a la distancia.

InuYasha comenzó a andar hacia ella.

Su figura se veía realzada por el azul del cielo. Los rasgos de su rostro, el perfil de su cuerpo musculoso y la forma en que se movía, todo resultaba más atractivo. Llevaba unos pantalones color crema y una camisa azul oscuro.

De alguna manera, parecía como si también perteneciera a ese entorno, rodeado por los niños y la naturaleza, al igual que pertenecía al mundo de los privilegiados. De pronto, Kagome tomó consciencia de que iba descalza, que estaba despeinada y que tendría el semblante arrebolado.

—Hola —dijo ella con un dejo de fatiga.

Esperaba que InuYasha atribuyera su falta de respiración al ejercicio realizado durante el juego con los niños.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —añadió luego Kagome.

—Te buscaba —explicó él—. Me preguntaba adonde te habías metido.

—Sentí ganas de dar un paseo.

Kagome sabía que sonaba como si estuviera a la defensiva, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Los niños se estaban impacientando por la interrupción del juego.

—Estamos jugando al béisbol —le informó una niña a InuYasha—. ¿Quieres participar?

Para sorpresa de Kagome, InuYasha sonrió a la pequeña y aceptó.

—¿Y cómo se juega a esto? —preguntó.

_Probablemente él ya sabía cómo se jugaba_, pensó Kagome.

Se sintió absurdamente conmovida al observar la forma en que dejaba que los niños le explicaran las reglas del juego. Ella estaba habituada a ese tipo de experiencias, pero no esperaba que él se mostrara tan natural con los niños.

En ese momento, todos lo habían rodeado y le contaban lo mala que era Kagome para lanzar la pelota.

—¿Puedo probar si soy mejor que ella? —preguntó InuYasha.

Sonrió ligeramente hacia donde estaba Kagome.

Ella deseó que no la confundiera por mostrarse agradable justo cuando había decidido que no perdería más tiempo en pensar en él.

Con paciencia, InuYasha lanzó la pelota a los niños. Se aseguró de que tuvieran oportunidad de correr.

A Kagome le asignaron el bate, pero fallaba continuamente porque la presencia de InuYasha la distraía. Sólo esperaba que él creyera que lo hacía deliberadamente para dar una oportunidad a los niños.

Los niños habían decidido que al más pequeño, que no tendría más de cinco años y se llamaba Shippou, le correspondería el último turno. InuYasha le lanzaba las pelotas con suavidad hasta que consiguió agarrar una.

Kagome pretendía asegurarse de que el pequeño tuviera suficiente tiempo para correr e intentó retrasar el juego, por lo que los niños protestaron disgustados. Finalmente, Shippou alcanzó la meta jadeando, pero radiante de felicidad.

InuYasha y Kagome sonrieron con complicidad.

Los niños no se percataron porque ya habían comenzado a discutir sobre quién era el próximo.

La sonrisa de InuYasha provocó una extraña sensación en Kagome. Era tierna y cálida e infinitamente turbadora. Después de unos segundos, ella desvió la vista hacia otra parte y dejó de sonreír.

Regresaron en silencio a través de los prados.

Los niños se habían disgustado por su partida pero todavía podían oírse sus chillidos a la distancia.

—Buenos chicos —dijo InuYasha después de un rato.

—Sí.

La presencia de InuYasha la turbaba enormemente.

Kagome se había calzado y llevaba las manos vacías que, al balancearse, casi rozaban el cuerpo de él. Acto seguido, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho para impedir esa proximidad peligrosa.

Siguió otro largo silencio.

—¿Por qué no me contaste adonde ibas? —preguntó InuYasha finalmente.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que notaras si estaba o no contigo.

—Siempre lo noto.

—Habría estropeado la fiesta si hubiese anunciado que me iba a caminar —dijo ella de mal humor.

—Se estropeó de todas formas —manifestó él con mordacidad—. Cuando fue evidente que te habías marchado, Kouga Okami-Gould también se fue a caminar. Luego, lo tuve que hacer yo para asegurarme de que no fuera tras de ti.

—No he tenido oportunidad de concertar una cita con Kouga —protestó Kagome—. ¡No nos hemos visto a solas!

—Es mejor que no tengas oportunidad de hacerlo —le dijo InuYasha con frialdad—. Desde este momento, deseo que permanezcas donde pueda vigilarte.

InuYasha parecía más interesado en vigilar a Miranda, según pensó Kagome con amargura esa noche, mientras estaban en el baile.

InuYasha bailaba con la preciosa pelirroja.

No le había quitado los ojos de encima durante toda la noche.

Había decidido que Kagome no podía moverse de allí, pero daba la impresión de que la ignoraba por completo.

Kagome no dejaba de sonreír. La mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle.

La tranquilidad de aquella tarde se había evaporado.

Era fácil llegar a tomar decisiones para no verse implicada sentimentalmente con ese hombre, pero le resultaba complicado cumplirlas cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Antes de la cena, Kagome e InuYasha fueron a cambiarse a su cuarto. En ese momento, ella pudo comprobar la intimidad de la situación. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el hecho de que iban a tener que compartir la misma cama.

Ella se había sentado frente al tocador. Intentó concentrarse en su maquillaje, pero la imagen de InuYasha en el espejo al moverse por la habitación, la distraía continuamente.

InuYasha salió del cuarto de baño en pantalones. Al ver su torso estilizado, fuerte y bronceado, Kagome dejó caer el bote de maquillaje.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. Agarró el maquillaje y trató de ponérselo adecuadamente.

_¡Cualquiera hubiera pensado que nunca había visto un torso masculino!_

InuYasha pareció no darse cuenta de que ella lo espiaba por el espejo. Él le dio la espalda para sacar una camisa del armario. Durante un momento, Kagome se dejó llevar por la imaginación. Pensaba qué habría sucedido si ella se hubiera levantado para acercarse a InuYasha y le hubiera acariciado la espalda desnuda con sensualidad. Se imaginó que InuYasha se habría vuelto y le habría sonreído. Luego, la habría abrazado…

Kagome depositó el maquillaje en el tocador con decisión. _¿Por qué diablos se permitiría pensar esas cosas?_ Nerviosa, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Era imposible evitar mirar los movimientos de InuYasha.

Él se abrochó la camisa y enderezó su corbata.

De pronto, su imagen apareció justo detrás de ella mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Kagome habría dado lo que fuera por poder seguir peinándose el cabello de manera despreocupada pero, en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él en el espejo y le tembló el pulso.

Durante un largo instante, sólo se miraron en silencio y creció la tensión. A InuYasha le habría resultado sencillo ponerle las manos sobre los hombros y, a ella, reclinarse sobre él y levantar la cara para que la besara.

Kagome dejó el cepillo con suavidad. Sus dedos aferraban fuertemente el mango, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Estaba claro que a él no le agradaría que lo hiciera.

La expresión de InuYasha volvía a ser precavida. No hizo ademán de tocarla. Solamente le preguntó si estaba lista para salir.

—¿No lo parezco? —inquirió Kagome en un tono agresivo.

Se resistía a admitir que estaba decepcionada.

Se levantó del taburete.

Llevaba un elegante traje de baile de amplio escote que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros desnudos. El color del traje era un profundo azul que hacía contraste con el de sus ojos y ponía de relieve su frágil figura y la pálida luminosidad de su piel.

—Estás muy bien —dijo InuYasha después de unos segundos.

Su expresión era inescrutable, pero ella percibió un extraño tono en su voz.

_¿Bien? ¿Eso era todo lo que InuYasha podía comentarle?_ Kagome se sintió ofendida. Introdujo el lápiz de labios en su bolso con grandes aspavientos y lo cerró de golpe.

No iba a permitir que InuYasha se diera cuenta de la irritación que le había provocado su falta de entusiasmo.

—Siento no estar a la altura de la pareja que necesitas que te acompañe, pero tendrás que conformarte. Espero que esto no dure mucho tiempo, de todas formas —indicó ella.

—Quizás no —admitió InuYasha al sostener la puerta con una irónica cortesía—, pero hasta que yo no decida lo contrario, nuestro trato sigue en pie. Entonces, espero que no olvides lo que te advertí antes. No quiero que coquetees con Kouga Okami-Gould en cuanto te vuelva la espalda.

—No olvido quién es el que me paga, si es eso lo que te preocupa —dijo ella exasperada—. Seré la perfecta enamorada y me aseguraré de que todos se enteren de que solamente tengo ojos para ti.

—Me parece bien —indicó él.

Y ya en el baile, Kagome observaba a InuYasha y Miranda con indignación.

_¿Cómo podía pretender que ella actuara como si estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él si él la ignoraba completamente?_ Después de todo, el interesado en que los demás creyeran que la amaba era InuYasha. Lo menos que podía hacer era invitarla a bailar, tal como hacía con Miranda.

No tenía necesidad de estrecharla tanto. Si había alguien que iba a abrazarse a InuYasha con adoración, esa sería ella.

Las personas que allí había comenzaron a echarle miradas de compasión.

Era evidente para todos que InuYasha tenía interés en Miranda.

Esa mujer era más adecuada para él.

Kagome tenía los nervios de punta. Cuando InuYasha y Miranda volvieron a la mesa, Kagome decidió que era suficiente.

Si InuYasha deseaba que actuara como una novia enamorada, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Se aseguraría de que Miranda tomara consciencia de quién era ese hombre. Se dirigió hacia la silla de InuYasha y, por detrás, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se inclinó para besarle la oreja.

—Ya cumpliste con los bailes de compromiso —murmuró con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Miranda la oyera—. Ahora es mi turno.

Al besarlo, InuYasha se había puesto tenso.

Kagome percibió la rigidez de su rostro mientras lo besaba lenta y seductoramente en las mejillas.

—Has bailado mucho —objetó él con voz imperturbable—. ¿No estás cansada?

Se sintió enfurecida por su falta de entusiasmo.

—No necesitamos bailar —comentó con una voz sensualmente tentadora, aunque sus ojos caoba brillaban desafiantes—. Sólo puedes abrazarme.

—¿Quién podría resistirse a esa invitación? —preguntó Miranda con ironía.

InuYasha empujó su silla hacia atrás.

—Es verdad —admitió él y asió la mano de Kagome para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Allí, la tomó en sus brazos.

—¿A qué te crees que estás jugando? —añadió InuYasha entre dientes e inclinó la cabeza como para reposar su mejilla sobre la de ella.

—Me estoy ganando el dinero —explicó Kagome al pasarle los brazos por el cuello, con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios—. Insististe en que debía comportarme como una novia.

—¿Y no podías hacerlo sin ese escándalo público? ¡Prácticamente tuve que separarte de mí!

Kagome permaneció obcecada.

—Era la única forma de atraer tu atención —señaló—. ¿O preferirías que te hubiese enviado una nota?

—No seas ridícula —dijo él con irritación—. Si querías bailar conmigo, lo único que tenías que hacer era decirlo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo, si me has ignorado durante todo el tiempo?

—¡No te ignoré! —exclamó él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que casi tuve que seducirte para que bailaras conmigo? —preguntó ella.

A lo lejos, Kagome podía ver a Miranda que los observaba con expresión resentida. Eso la animó a esbozar una alegre sonrisa.

—Porque cada vez que te buscaba, parecías muy feliz de que te rodearan otros hombres —dijo él con frialdad.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —inquirió exasperada Kagome—. Has estado junto a Miranda durante toda la noche. Si vamos a hablar de escándalo público es mejor…

—No estuve todo el tiempo junto a Miranda —comenzó a decir InuYasha con furia.

Kagome lo interrumpió al atraer su cabeza hacia ella.

—Sí, como no; no me chupo el dedo. Sonríe, querido —le recordó ella provocativamente y lo besó—. ¡No te olvides que estamos perdidamente enamorados!

InuYasha se contuvo y contó mentalmente hasta diez.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que exagerar? —le preguntó entre dientes después de unos segundos—. O desapareces o me avasallas. ¿Por qué no te comportas normalmente?

—¡Porque no tengo idea de lo que es normal para ti! ¡Me agobias pidiéndome que actúe como si estuviera perdidamente enamorada y, luego, te quejas de que me comporte como cualquier chica que se pondría celosa al ver la forma en que te acercaste a Miranda!

Kagome estaba encendida por las injustas acusaciones de InuYasha, pero también por permitir que la proximidad de su cuerpo la turbara enormemente.

Sus labios sabían a la piel de él. Sintió una irresistible tentación de apoyar su rostro en el cuello de InuYasha y besarlo apasionadamente.

—Me sería mucho más fácil si te aclararas un poco sobre lo que quieres —continuó ella. Aun tenía la sonrisa tonta pegada a sus labios. —Dices que quieres convencerlos de que estamos enamorados pero, si no lo creen, no será por mi culpa. Entonces, ¡no me acuses de nada cuando tu contrato prenupcial se rompa!

InuYasha abrió la boca para replicar pero, en ese momento, el baile terminó y Henry les hacía señas.

Parecía que todos estaban listos para marcharse a Croston Park.

Frustrados por haber sido interrumpidos en la mitad de la discusión, InuYasha y Kagome tuvieron que dominarse hasta que estuvieron solos en su cuarto.

Estaban tan irritados que no pensaron en la perspectiva inmediata de tener que compartir la cama.

—¡Espero que te sientas satisfecha! —le espetó InuYasha tan pronto como hubo cerrado la puerta—. ¡Si alguien creyó que estábamos enamorados, ya habrá cambiado de parecer después de tu pequeña actuación!

—¿Qué pequeña actuación? —inquirió ella peligrosamente.

—Casi no pronunciaste una palabra en el viaje de vuelta —la acusó.

—¿Y qué pretendías que dijese si Bill y Sarah venían con nosotros en el coche?

—¡Podrías haber intentado disimular que fuimos interrumpidos en medio de una disputa!

—¡No tenía mucho sentido que hiciera eso, dado que tu cara parecía de piedra! —exclamó Kagome enfadada al quitarse los pendientes—. Estoy harta de tener que hacer todo el trabajo. ¿Cómo puedo fingir que estoy enamorada si me tratas como si fuera una asistenta? Haz esto, haz lo otro… No sé por qué te molestas en llevar a cabo esta estúpida comedia, de todas formas. Nadie que esté en su sano juicio sospecharía que alguien tan rudo y arrogante como tú puede ser capaz de amar. ¡Y para persuadir a la gente que posees algún atractivo, bueno… la persona que pueda lograrlo es merecedora de un Oscar!

InuYasha se mostró crispado.

—Prácticamente, podrías comprar un Oscar con lo que te pago —le dijo—. ¿O ya te olvidaste del dinero que ansias ganar?

—Difícilmente podría hacerlo —replicó ella—. ¿Puedes pensar en otra razón por la que acepte compartir la cama contigo?

Antes de que InuYasha pudiera contestarle, Kagome se había introducido en el cuarto de baño. Al salir, llevaba puesto un camisón de satén y en sus manos blandía el traje de baile como si fuera un escudo. Con la barbilla elevada, ignoró a InuYasha completamente y se dirigió al armario para colgar el traje.

InuYasha profirió una exclamación de disgusto y luego, se encerró en el baño.

Kagome apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Estiró el edredón hasta que le tapó la barbilla. Quizás, en la oscuridad, podría fingir que él no estaba allí.

Por supuesto que, al salir del baño, InuYasha encendió una de las lámparas que había en la mesilla y una tenue luz iluminó la habitación. Kagome frunció los ojos.

—¡Estoy intentando dormir! —protestó ella.

—Cierra los ojos —le sugirió InuYasha—. No veo por qué tengo que andar a tientas en la oscuridad —InuYasha se calló de improviso al ver el sitio que había escogido Kagome—. ¡Ése es mi lugar!

A Kagome no le importaba en qué lado de la cama iba a dormir, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar esas tonterías.

—¡Grosero! —exclamó—. Lo elegí primero.

—¿Nunca dejas de discutir? —suspiró él exasperado al desabotonarse la camisa.

—¿Nunca dejas de insistir para conseguir lo que quieres?

—No —admitió InuYasha—. Siempre lo consigo.

Arrojó la camisa sobre una silla y se sentó en el borde la cama, muy cerca de Kagome. Con serenidad, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Deberías saberlo —añadió.

Estaba intentando intimidarla.

Kagome percibió los músculos de sus hombros y experimentó la calidez y fuerza de su cuerpo a través del edredón. Rápidamente, desvió la mirada hacia el techo. No era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Se presentaba una batalla, pero no entre sus cuerpos.

InuYasha la observó.

Ella se aferraba con obstinación al edredón. A causa de la tenue luz, sus ojos se veían grandes y oscuros.

—¿Te vas a mover o tengo que considerar tu presencia en mi lado de la cama como una invitación?

…&amp;&amp;&amp;…

N/A: ¿Qué creen que sucederá esa noche entre estos? ¿Seguirán peleando? ¿Se dejaran arrastrar por la pasión? O ¿simplemente se dormirán? Reviews por favor. A ver quién es la que acierta en lo que está por suceder


	8. Chapter 8

Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

Capítulo 7

—¿Una invitación?

Kagome se incorporó indignada por la vanidad de ese hombre. Se tapaba con el edredón.

—¡No creerás, sinceramente, que te esté invitando después de la forma en que me trataste durante toda la noche! ¡No soy tan tonta! ¡Has dejado bien claro que una invitación mía es lo último que desearías!

—¿Qué dije para que pienses eso? —preguntó él suavemente.

—No es lo que dijiste… es la forma en que reaccionabas cada vez que me acercaba a ti —explicó ella con tristeza—. ¡Un iceberg respondería con más calidez que tú!

Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. InuYasha entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante. Colocó las manos a cada lado de Kagome, con lo cual ella se vio forzada a acostarse sobre la almohada.

—Siento haberte decepcionado —dijo él.

—No me decepcionaste —protestó Kagome con valentía.

La proximidad del cuerpo de InuYasha le había provocado un ligero mareo. Se sentía nerviosa y excitada.

—Lo pareces.

—Bueno, pero no lo estoy.

Era difícil mostrarse indiferente. Su cuerpo estaba a unos milímetros de ella. Kagome hizo lo que pudo.

—Si no quieres que parezcamos una pareja convincente, es tu problema. Eres el que paga por la representación.

Era mejor remarcar que era solamente una representación.

—Es verdad, ¿no? —dijo InuYasha mientras le acariciaba uno de sus rizos.

Su tono de voz hizo que Kagome se pusiera tensa.

—Además, pago una suma importante. ¿No crees que tengo que asegurarme de recibir, a cambio, una contrapartida? —añadió luego.

Se inclinó todavía más hacia ella. Kagome trató de retirarse.

—Y ahora, ¿quién se comporta como un iceberg?

—Ahora… ahora no estamos actuando —susurró ella.

—No, pero suena como si creyeras que necesito practicar más —la besó brevemente—. Podemos practicar juntos, ¿verdad?

Y empezó a darle besitos por todo el rostro. Kagome sintió que la dominaba el deseo. Seguía con las manos aferradas al edredón y tuvo que esforzarse por permanecer quieta. Luchó contra el deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo.

—¿Y bien? —le murmuró InuYasha al oído—. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

—No… no creo que necesites practicar más —logró decir Kagome.

InuYasha elevó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. A causa de la penumbra, su expresión era ininteligible. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en la mejilla y en el hombro. A Kagome le faltaba el aire.

—No querrás que me detenga ahora, ¿verdad? —le preguntó InuYasha con voz profunda y cálida.

Kagome experimentó un anticipado sentimiento de vergüenza cuando él volvió a inclinarse para besarla en la boca. Sus labios eran sensuales, persuasivos y tiernos. InuYasha seguía apoyando sus brazos a los lados de Kagome. Solamente sus bocas se tocaban.

Kagome sabía que podía liberarse de él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero una sensación placentera y dulce la invadió. Entonces, olvidó por completo el carácter arrogante de InuYasha y su propio enfado. Sólo era consciente del ardiente deseo que la dominaba.

InuYasha se dio cuenta del estremecimiento que la recorrió. Su beso se tornó más apasionado. Kagome, por fin, dejó de sujetar el edredón y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él.

—No querrás eso, ¿verdad, Kagome? —murmuró él sobre los labios de Kagome—. No querrás que me detenga ahora, ¿no?

Sí, era todo lo que ella tenía que decir. Era su oportunidad para manifestar que era eso lo que deseaba. Era su oportunidad para deslizarse hasta el otro extremo de la cama y darle la espalda y para salvar su orgullo y dignidad. Al día siguiente, se sentiría mejor por haberlo hecho.

—No —susurró en cambio.

InuYasha sonrió.

—No me pareció que lo quisieras —señaló él y volvió a besarla.

Esa vez el beso fue más insistente. Kagome había tomado una decisión y se abandonó al placer de devolverle el beso. Le resultó maravilloso ser capaz de explorar la suave piel de InuYasha. Le acarició la espalda lentamente, de la forma en que se lo había imaginado por la tarde. Se sentía como en el paraíso al sentir el peso de ese cuerpo excitado que reclamaba una respuesta.

Cuando InuYasha se enderezó ligeramente para apartar el edredón, Kagome sólo protestó porque él había dejado de besarla. Pero, enseguida volvió a inclinarse sobre ella. Le subió sensualmente el camisón y empezó a acariciarla con gran apremio.

Kagome gimió al sentir esos dedos sobre su piel. La sensación erótica aumentaba cada vez más y, embriagada de placer, ella se colocó encima de InuYasha. La suave luz de la lámpara los iluminaba como si fueran sólo una persona y resaltaba sus formas en la penumbra.

Lo único que les importaba era besarse y acariciarse. Era el turno de Kagome para inclinarse y besar a InuYasha lenta y sensualmente. Comenzó por la boca, siguió hacia abajo, hasta el cuello y finalmente, le recorrió el torso.

Kagome desabrochó el primer botón de los pantalones de InuYasha. Hizo una pausa y le sonrió débilmente.

—No querrás que me detenga ahora, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo InuYasha con una risa entrecortada.

Acto seguido, le dio la vuelta para que se pusiera otra vez debajo de él.

—No quiero —susurró nuevamente sobre la piel de Kagome.

Le quitó el camisón y lo arrojó al suelo. Después hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones. Finalmente, experimentaron la erótica sensación del roce de los cuerpos desnudos. Estaban muy excitados. Sus besos eran cada vez más ardientes y sus manos exploraban al otro con anhelo y urgencia.

Kagome se sentía llena de fuego. La dominaba un vertiginoso deseo que crecía y crecía a medida que él la tocaba. InuYasha era tan fuerte y seguro. Ella deseaba hundirse en su inquebrantable firmeza y aferrarse a él como si fuera un ancla. La turbulenta ola de pasión amenazaba con apartarla de todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento.

La sensación era tan poderosa que ella tuvo que gritar el nombre de InuYasha, movida por el pánico y la necesidad. Y él estaba allí, dentro y fuera de ella. Después de un instante de alivio exquisito, comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, impulsados por el deseo.

Al principio, lo hicieron con lentitud y murmuraban el nombre del otro. Luego, el movimiento fue más rápido. Ella lo abrazó y le clavó los dedos en la espalda. No podía pensar ni hablar. Experimentó una ciega confianza en él para que la condujera al éxtasis.

Y él lo hizo. La guió sensualmente hasta que perdieron el control. Se dejaron llevar por una fuerza poderosa e irresistible. El clímax fue impresionante. Los dejó temblando.

Después de un rato, Kagome abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que seguía acariciando los hombros de InuYasha y, con suavidad, dejó de hacerlo para dedicar su atención a la espalda. La recorrió una agradable sensación de plenitud. Nunca había experimentado algo así.

Le parecía que la tensión que había acumulado desde que conoció a InuYasha se había evaporado y transformado en un sentimiento gozoso.

InuYasha había hundido su cara en el pelo de Kagome. Yacía pesadamente sobre ella, pero no le importó. Luego, él elevó sus hombros y volvió a caer. Su respiración era entrecortada. Sujetó a Kagome y juntos rodaron hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

—¡Lo que hacen algunas personas para conseguir lo que quieren! —exclamó ella en broma.

—¡Y lo que hacen algunas personas en lugar de ceder amablemente! —replicó InuYasha.

Le besó el cuello y la tomó posesivamente por las caderas. Kagome quiso mostrarse agraviada pero su boca no disimuló una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Prefiero el otro lado —protestó.

—Yo también —sonrió él—. ¿Significa eso que mi actuación ha mejorado?

—Bueno… —Kagome pareció considerar la pregunta, pero InuYasha le hizo cosquillas y ella le sonrió—. Para ser como un iceberg, no estuvo nada mal.

—¡Un iceberg! Es imposible ser como un iceberg si estás a mi lado.

—Tu actuación era buena desde antes —señaló Kagome al estirarse sensualmente.

—Eso es lo que crees —dijo InuYasha enigmático.

Acto seguido, la movió a su lado para que estuviera más cómoda. Yacieron en silencio durante un rato. Sólo se oía la respiración de ambos. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre un hombro de InuYasha, Kagome comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en el estómago de él.

InuYasha le acariciaba el brazo. Ella pudo percibir, llena de felicidad, el aroma de su piel masculina. InuYasha notó que la recorría un escalofrío.

—¿Tienes frío? —inquirió.

—No —contestó ella con suavidad.

Y InuYasha apagó la luz de la lámpara y estiró el edredón para que los cubriera. Cobijada por los brazos de InuYasha, por el silencio y la oscuridad, Kagome sintió como si hubiera llegado a su hogar después de un accidentado viaje.

Ambos estaban muy relajados y se dispusieron a dormir. De vez en cuando, se despertaron para besarse antes de sumirse otra vez en el sueño. La hostilidad surgida entre ellos después del baile parecía algo muy lejano.

Ya era bastante tarde y las noches de verano eran cortas, por lo que no pasaron más de dos horas antes de que comenzara a amanecer. Kagome se despertó con el rumor de los pajarillos que cantaban cerca de la ventana. Sintió la profunda respiración de InuYasha sobre su cuello.

Puso su mano debajo del brazo que la agarraba posesivamente y le acarició el cuerpo hasta las caderas. Luego, entrelazó su mano con la de él.

No le gustaba que ya hubiera amanecido. Le habría apetecido que la noche siguiera interminablemente de forma que pudieran yacer juntos para siempre. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la realidad. La realidad implicaba el recuerdo de Kikyou.

Kagome no era tonta. Sabía que nunca podría compararse con la sofisticada y talentosa Kikyou. Ellos pertenecían al mismo ambiente, a un mundo que no existía para Kagome. Quizás su relación se había interrumpido por el momento, pero era una situación temporal. Y si no, _¿por qué otra razón habría insistido InuYasha en que Kagome permaneciera a su lado?_

La alegría que habían descubierto juntos no podía durar. Kagome se sintió triste. Las diferencias existentes entre ellos habían desaparecido tan pronto como él la hubo tocado, pero volvían a surgir a la luz del día.

No tenía sentido pensar que esa noche podía significar algo especial para InuYasha. Él era un hombre y ella una mujer. Le había servido de distracción pero no podía pretender ser algo más en su vida. Estarían juntos durante unas pocas semanas, antes de que Kikyou y él resolvieran sus problemas o de que hallara a otra mujer de su círculo social. Unas pocas y breves semanas… Pronto irían al Caribe y luego, ella se dedicaría a buscar a Miroku.

La separación iba a resultar más fácil si tenía una razón para marcharse. Kagome decidió que no suplicaría ni pondría las cosas difíciles. Cuando terminase su trabajo, se marcharía sin mirar hacia atrás, pero mientras tanto…

Mientras tanto, InuYasha empezó a acariciarle el estómago y los pechos. Un apasionado deseo volvió a dominarla. Tenía que pasar algún tiempo junto a él y trataría de pasarlo lo mejor posible. InuYasha le daba besitos en el hombro.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —murmuró.

Kagome se estiró y rodó para quedar encima de él. Ella sonreía. Le pasó sus brazos por el cuello y lo besó.

—Pensaba que si tenemos que convencer a la gente de que estamos enamorados, podríamos hacer otro simulacro.

—Qué gracia —dijo InuYasha—. Es lo mismo que pensaba yo.

Kagome pasó todo el día en estado de satisfacción. Sonreía y charlaba amablemente con la gente, pero toda su atención iba dedicada a InuYasha. Él casi no la había tocado. Solamente había rozado ocasionalmente su brazo con la mano pero, durante todo el tiempo, sus ojos se cruzaban e intercambiaban sonrisas de complicidad. Kagome se sentía feliz.

Volvieron a Londres en una gloriosa tarde soleada. Grandes sombras se extendían por los campos. Kagome se apoyó en el respaldo del coche. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y suspiró satisfecha.

Luego, volvió la vista hacia InuYasha y descubrió una expresión extraña en su mirada. Se quedó sin aliento. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Pareces muy satisfecha —le dijo él.

Kagome suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Asumo mi papel —comentó.

InuYasha le echó un vistazo.

—¿Quieres que paremos para comer algo en lugar de volver a Londres directamente? —preguntó InuYasha de pronto.

—Creí que le dijiste a Henry que tenías que volver.

—Estaba cansado de tener que mostrarme amable con toda esa gente.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres mostrar tu antipatía conmigo? —inquirió ella inocentemente.

InuYasha se rió.

—Seré bueno —le prometió—. ¿Qué contestas?

El momento de tensión había pasado. Kagome sonrió y se relajó en su asiento.

—Me encantaría.

Encontraron un bar tranquilo a la orilla del río y se sentaron en una de las mesas que había fuera. Los patos chapoteaban en las aguas tranquilas. A Kagome le daba igual la comida. Para ella era suficiente con estar sentada junto a InuYasha a la luz dorada del atardecer y sentir el roce de sus piernas contra las suyas.

A pesar de la excitación que los dominaba, charlaron afablemente hasta que Kagome quiso saber la fecha de partida al Caribe. Hubo un breve silencio.

—Olvidé que estabas tan interesada en ir allí —dijo InuYasha impasible—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el Caribe que no puedas hacer aquí?

—Busco a alguien —explicó Kagome y dudó un instante—. No… no olvidé que hemos hecho un trato, InuYasha.

—¿Y pensaste que yo lo olvidé?

—No —ella respiró profundamente.

Tenía algo que contarle. Le resultó más fácil en ese momento pues sus rostros estaban en penumbra.

—Solamente deseo que sepas que no me tomé en serio lo que ocurrió anoche —añadió—. Sé que esta situación es temporal. Tengo mis planes y no necesitas preocuparte por deshacerte de mí una vez que tú y Kikyou… bueno, cuando ya no me necesites.

Le fue imposible descifrar lo que InuYasha estaba pensando, pero estaba segura de que se sentiría aliviado al saber que ella no le montaría ninguna escena. Kagome jugueteó con su copa. Era incapaz de observar a InuYasha.

—Me pagas para que finja que te amo y eso es lo que haré… pero pensé que, dado que los simulacros nos salen tan bien…

Ella se calló.

—¿Sí? —la apremió InuYasha con voz inexpresiva.

—Bueno… que podemos intentar sacar el mejor partido posible.

Kagome pensó que había llegado tan lejos que ya no podía callarse.

—Ambos tenemos compromisos —siguió diciendo con tenacidad —y sabemos cuál es nuestro lugar. Pero ya que tenemos que estar juntos, lo mejor es disfrutar de la situación —Kagome trataba de sonar despreocupada, pero el silencio de InuYasha la ponía nerviosa—. Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto —terminó de decir.

—¿Sin ataduras?

—Sin ataduras y solamente durante las semanas que estemos juntos, tal como acordamos. Luego, cada uno seguirá su camino sin lamentaciones.

Acto seguido, se hizo un silencio largo y enervante. _¿Quizás habría exagerado al enfatizar la informalidad de la relación?_ Los datos que tenía acerca de InuYasha apuntaban a que él escaparía ante la primera sugerencia de algún sentimiento profundo.

Ante las dudas de InuYasha, ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que él aceptara su propuesta. La relación sería temporal, pero disfrutaría de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer. En la penumbra, la expresión de InuYasha era inescrutable. Pudo sentir esos ojos clavados en su semblante.

De pronto, sintió pánico. Creyó que él intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para rechazar la oferta.

Le diría que la noche anterior había sido un error y que debían mantener la relación a un nivel estrictamente profesional.

Finalmente, InuYasha estiró un brazo y le tocó uno de sus rizos. Kagome se puso tensa.

—No me mires así —manifestó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Pensaste que podría rechazar una oferta como ésa?

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro.

—Esperaba que no lo hicieras —le dijo honestamente.

Luego, se inclinó para besarlo. Se sentía aliviada. El beso fue prolongado. Después, InuYasha se apartó con una carcajada.

—Vamos —ordenó al tomar su mano—. Volvamos a casa.

Ya en la suite, se desvistieron frenética y sensualmente. Por el suelo, dejaron un rastro de prendas que llegaba a la habitación. Acabaron tumbados en la cama, con los cuerpos entrelazados. Se dieron besos apasionados hasta que la intensidad del deseo y la excitación se volvió salvaje. Nada era suficiente. Finalmente, juntos alcanzaron el momento culminante y gritaron de placer.

Más tarde, volvieron a hacer el amor pero con más lentitud. Kagome no sabía que el roce de los labios, manos y cuerpos podía llegar a ser tan tierno. No se había imaginado que InuYasha era capaz de manifestar tanta dulzura.

Después, al yacer en brazos de él, Kagome sintió que se le caían las lágrimas. InuYasha las secó con una caricia que la hizo conmocionar.

—Lo sé —susurró él con suavidad—. Lo sé.

—¿No habrá olvidado que a las once citó a un periodista, verdad? —inquirió Kagura.

Desde el momento en que Kagura llegó a la suite esa mañana, había estado observando a InuYasha con curiosidad. Esperaba encontrarlo trabajando duramente pero InuYasha, en cambio, desayunaba tranquilamente junto a Kagome.

—¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado —exclamó él mientras terminaba de beber el café—. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de que llegue —se puso en pie y acarició el cabello de Kagome—. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola? —le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando él llegue —añadió InuYasha—. La noticia de nuestro romance se ha difundido, pero tu presencia la confirmará.

Kagome experimentó cierta pena al recordar el papel que se le había encomendado, pero enseguida se dispuso a representarlo. Conocía la realidad de los hechos y no podía quejarse.

—Estaré aquí —aseguró.

El periodista resultó ser un joven de apariencia engañosa con ojos muy agudos. Al oír su nombre, Kagome hizo una mueca. Renkotsu Shichinintai tenía fama de realizar entrevistas muy incisivas y de una habilidad muy especial para ir al grano. Si lo convencían a él, podrían convencer a cualquiera.

Era obvio que Renkotsu Shichinintai conocía los rumores sobre su relación. No se mostró sorprendido al encontrar a Kagome sirviendo el café. Ella estaba segura de que a Renkotsu no se le escapaba detalle alguno y tomó asiento junto a InuYasha en el sofá.

—¿Me marcho para que te haga la entrevista? —inquirió ella después de que fueron presentados.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero InuYasha la asió para que se quedara.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, quédese —la apremió Renkotsu—. También me gustaría hablar con usted, si es posible.

Al principio, Kagome estaba turbada pero, poco a poco, se fue relajando y comenzó a participar en la charla. InuYasha hablaba con autoridad y evitaba responder a las preguntas incómodas. Tenía gran facilidad para justificar decisiones controvertidas.

Cuando, finalmente, Renkotsu pasó de los temas profesionales a los personales, estaba claro que esperaba cierta reticencia. Se sorprendió al ver que InuYasha le respondía afablemente, a pesar de su gran capacidad para hacerlo sin revelar nada que no se supiera.

Kagome tenía menos experiencia, pero eludió preguntas sobre la relación con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir, mientras InuYasha le acariciaba la espalda.

—InuYasha Taisho es un hombre poderoso y rico —dijo Renkotsu al final—. También tiene fama de ser rudo, tanto en el plano profesional como en el personal. ¿Cómo es estar enamorada de alguien así?

Kagome miró a InuYasha, que le seguía acariciando la espalda.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

Kagome reflexionó acerca de las cosas que había leído sobre InuYasha, acerca de su arrogancia y agresividad. Luego, recordó cómo se había tumbado sobre la hierba para contarle cosas de su niñez y lo cariñoso que se había mostrado con los pequeños que jugaban al béisbol. Pensó en la forma en que la había abrazado la noche anterior y le había secado las lágrimas. Y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba intensamente.

_¿Cómo era estar enamorada de alguien así?_ Era alarmante, desesperanzador, irresistible, algo glorioso. Su vida había cobrado más sentido al conocerlo y le resultaría tristemente vacía cuando él desapareciera.

—Bueno… —su voz se quebró y tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. Es maravilloso estar enamorado —consiguió responder finalmente.

—¿No tiene InuYasha nada especial?

—Todo es especial en él —dijo ella suavemente.

Poco después, llegó un fotógrafo.

—¿Les puedo hacer una foto juntos? —inquirió.

Kagome se colocó al lado de InuYasha y él la abrazó. Lo sentía impacientarse. Lo miró con ojos exageradamente conmovedores que estaba segura de que lo harían reír. Así fue y ella rió también. Durante unos instantes, ambos se olvidaron de la cámara, del fotógrafo y del periodista.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó el fotógrafo satisfecho—. Supongo que es suficiente.

InuYasha dejó a Kagome de mala gana y se volvió hacia Renkotsu.

—¿Cuándo se publicará la entrevista?

—Espero que mañana mismo —dijo el periodista—. Le enviaré una copia. ¿Seguirán en Londres?

—No —contestó InuYasha ante el asombro de Kagome—. Mañana partimos para Cutlass Cay. Me puede enviar la copia por fax.

Tan pronto como se hubieron marchado los periodistas, Kagome observó a InuYasha.

—¡No me avisaste que mañana partimos hacia el Caribe! —lo acusó.

—Lo acabo de decidir —señaló él—. Pensé que podríamos ir a París y, desde allí, al Caribe, pero no hay razón por la que no podamos ir directamente. ¿O prefieres las ciudades?

—No —dijo Kagome rápidamente.

Sabía que tenía que demostrar más entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de alcanzar su objetivo, después de todo. Pero solamente pensaba que cuanto más pronto fueran al Caribe, antes terminaría su trabajo para InuYasha.

—No —repitió ella—. Me gustaría ir a la isla.

_¿Por qué se había permitido enamorarse si sabía que no tenía esperanzas? _Le resultaría mucho más difícil separarse de él. _¡Qué ingenua había sido al imaginar que podría marcharse tranquilamente sin lamentarlo! _Le había prometido que no existirían ataduras y estaba decidida a mantener su promesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí? —inquirió, con el fin de demostrarle que no había olvidado los términos del acuerdo.

InuYasha no la miró.

—Supongo que eso depende de Kikyou. Hemos pensado que ella llegará con un grupo de gente unos días más tarde que nosotros. Así, tendremos muchas oportunidades para estar a solas sin que nadie sospeche —su voz era inexpresiva, como si el proyecto no lo entusiasmara demasiado.

—Ya veo.

Kagome sintió la tentación de acercarse a él, abrazarlo y pedirle que no invitara a nadie más, pero no podía hacer eso.

—Sé que la situación es temporal —le había dicho a InuYasha con anterioridad.

No podía reclamar ningún derecho o pedirle algo que no era capaz de ofrecerle.

—Y una vez que Kikyou llegue a la isla, ¿me tendré que marchar? —preguntó con calma.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —la expresión de InuYasha era reservada—. Es obvio que tienes tus propios planes.

Kagome se esforzó por pensar en Suikotsu y en su madre. Les había hecho una promesa. No podía abandonar la búsqueda de Miroku para permanecer junto a InuYasha algunos días o semanas más hasta que él se cansara de ella o hasta que Kikyou quisiera hacer valer su contrato prenupcial.

—Sí —admitió.

InuYasha pasó esa tarde ocupado en sus negocios. Kagome fue a visitar a Suikotsu. Tenía que avisarle a su madre que estaba a punto de partir. La gratitud de ambos la reconfortó un poco, pero durante el viaje se imaginó lo vacía que iba a ser su vida después de dejar a InuYasha.

Recorrió su casa con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya no era su hogar. Su hogar estaba en brazos de InuYasha, pero pronto lo perdería.

InuYasha parecía haber olvidado que tenía que mostrarse en público con Kagome porque la llevó a cenar a un tranquilo restaurante. Los dos estaban abatidos, pero no lo demostraban. Les resultaba difícil mantener la charla y los silencios eran incómodos. Kagome no tenía mucho apetito y se alegró cuando InuYasha le propuso que se marcharan.

El hotel estaba cerca, por lo que decidieron volver andando. No hablaron ni se tocaron. Kagome pensó que no podía malgastar esos instantes junto a InuYasha de esa manera, pero sabía lo mucho que lo amaba y eso la intimidaba. No sabía cómo hacer para dar el primer paso.

Finalmente, fue InuYasha el que lo dio. Al cerrar la puerta de la suite tras ellos, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, de los besos, las risas y la pasión, surgió inevitablemente entre ellos. InuYasha la miró.

—¿Has cambiado de idea con respecto a lo que dijiste ayer? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Kagome relajó los hombros.

—No —respondió—. ¿Y tú?

—No —dijo InuYasha al estirar el brazo.

Kagome le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Juntos fueron al dormitorio e hicieron el amor intensamente. Momentos más tarde, yacían sobre la cama. Kagome lo miraba dormir.

Los rasgos de InuYasha estaban relajados y parecía más joven y vulnerable de lo que era. Kagome recordó las palabras de Kaede. Él necesitaba alguien que lo amara. Deseó desesperadamente poder ser esa persona. Podría proporcionarle la seguridad de su cariño y protegerlo del pasado y del presente.

Pero no tendría esa oportunidad. La vulnerabilidad de InuYasha era solamente una ilusión. No la necesitaba. Le había confesado que no creía en el amor. Ella sabía que no tenía sentido enamorarse y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y había elegido pasar unas pocas semanas junto a él.

Kagome se acercó a InuYasha y comenzó a darle pequeños besos para despertarlo. Si los recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaría, era mejor que se asegurara de que fueran felices… y de que fueran infinitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome nunca olvidó su primera impresión de Cutlass Cay. El hidroavión comenzó el descenso y ella pudo apreciar los destellos plateados sobre las aguas marinas, reflejados por el sol del atardecer. La isla tenía forma de lágrima. Estaba cubierta por una exuberante vegetación que se extendía hasta la costa de arenas blancas.

Había un estrechamiento donde se formaba una bahía, protegida del mar por arrecifes de coral. Un malecón se introducía en la laguna y detrás se levantaba una casa baja de techo rojo, flanqueada por palmeras y buganvillas.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó InuYasha más tarde, mientras permanecían de pie en el mirador y disfrutaban de la puesta de sol.

—Es… hermoso —dijo ella.

—Me alegra que te guste —le comentó InuYasha como si realmente le importara.

El estilo interior de la casa era sencillo, pero estaba decorada con gusto. Había una gran cama rodeada por una tela mosquitera que le daba al dormitorio un aire de ensoñación. A Kagome le habría gustado ver algunas fotos o libros dispersos que rompieran con la serena elegancia del lugar.

El aspecto le recordaba que InuYasha rechazaba todo tipo de ataduras o compromisos. Después de dejar sus cosas, le pareció que la habitación resultaba más acogedora. Estaba tan cansada del viaje que se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente después de acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el canto de los pájaros y el rumor del mar. Los rayos de sol penetraban por las persianas y se reflejaban en la cama. Los labios sensuales de InuYasha estaban apoyados sobre uno de sus senos.

Se estiró perezosamente y lo abrazó sonriente. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Kagome no se había imaginado que el rostro de InuYasha pudiera expresar tanta calidez y dulzura.

—¿Te he despertado? —inquirió él.

—Es la mejor manera de despertarme —señaló ella y le acarició los brazos.

InuYasha se inclinó para darle un beso y se olvidaron del mundo exterior.

Más tarde, se encaminaron de la mano hacia la playa y se introdujeron en la laguna. Kagome se puso de espaldas y flotó. Había visto fotos del Caribe, pero no se había imaginado que el mar podía ser tan azul.

Después de haber hecho el amor se sentía tan relajada y plena que no se dio cuenta de que él fue buceando por debajo de ella hasta que la tomó por la cintura y la hundió. Salieron juntos a la superficie. Kagome se sintió inmensamente feliz y se prometió no olvidar esos instantes. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego, desayunaron en el mirador.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas —decidió finalmente InuYasha—. Kagura se estará preguntando qué me ha sucedido. Suelo ponerme en contacto con ella apenas llego a la isla.

Se levantó y le hizo una caricia a Kagome. Cuando se hubo marchado, Kagome permaneció sentada un rato más. Recordó que su prioridad era encontrar a Miroku y fue a buscar la fotografía que había llevado. Era una foto donde estaban juntos. Él le pasaba su brazo por los hombros y sonreían afectuosamente.

Podía ser que Miroku hubiera rechazado a su madre, pero no a ella. Desde pequeños se habían aliado y se consideraban como verdaderos hermanos. Kagome suspiró al observar la foto.

—¿Dónde te encontraré? —le preguntó a la fotografía.

No parecía que le fuera a resultar demasiado fácil hallarlo. Tendría que encontrar a alguna persona que supiera algo sobre él. Decidió hablar con la asistenta. Había conocido a Hari la noche anterior. Era una señora tranquila y amable.

La halló en la zona de los huéspedes, al fondo del jardín. Allí había alojamientos individuales unidos por senderos que permitían a las visitas una cierta intimidad. Hari se mostró sorprendida al enterarse de que Kagome necesitaba sus consejos. Volvieron juntas a la casa.

—La verdad es que no sé qué sugerirle —admitió Hari al saber que Kagome buscaba a una persona—. Es mejor que le pregunte al señor.

—¿Qué tiene que preguntarme? —se oyó la voz de InuYasha detrás de ellas.

—Cómo encontrar a alguien —explicó Kagome.

Hari le entregó la foto a InuYasha.

—Creo que Kohaku sabrá dónde buscar, ¿no le parece? —dijo Hari a InuYasha—. Conoce a todo el mundo.

—¿Es esta la razón por la que tenías tanto interés en venir al Caribe? —preguntó InuYasha.

—Sí —admitió Kagome—. Tengo que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible porque… —ella se calló al ver que InuYasha levantaba una mano.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de encontrarlo, pondré a uno de mis hombres sobre su pista —manifestó inexpresivamente—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Miroku. Miroku Tendo.

InuYasha volvió a observar la foto de Miroku y Kagome con expresión reservada.

—La foto me servirá de ayuda.

—Claro —dijo Kagome.

A Kagome le pareció que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. _¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho antes?_

—La última vez que tuve noticias fue hace un año y él estaba en las Bahamas —señaló ella.

—Si está en el Caribe, Kohaku lo encontrará —dijo InuYasha.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera explicarle quién era Miroku, InuYasha se volvió para ir a su despacho. Entonces, ella decidió que lo aclararía más tarde.

Unas horas después, InuYasha la halló tumbada debajo de las palmeras. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. No lo oyó aproximarse. InuYasha se inclinó para besarla y Kagome abrió los ojos.

—¡InuYasha! ¡Me has asustado!

—Estabas muy lejos de aquí. ¿Soñabas con Miroku Tendo?

—No… —empezó a decir Kagome, pero él la interrumpió.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Kohaku inició la búsqueda.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —señaló ella con sinceridad.

—No deseo que me des las gracias —dijo InuYasha con voz ronca—. Puedes considerar los servicios de Kohaku como parte de nuestro trato.

—Pero, InuYasha, tengo que explicarte algo sobre Miroku.

—¡No! —exclamó él agresivamente—. No quiero oír ninguna explicación. Lo que hagas después de marcharte de aquí es asunto tuyo. Así lo hemos acordado.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero nada —la interrumpió—. No quiero saber nada. Nuestra relación es temporal… ambos lo sabemos. Kikyou vendrá dentro de un par de semanas y nosotros tendremos que separamos.

—Está bien —dijo Kagome.

InuYasha le tomó una mano y se la besó. Luego, le besó la muñeca y el brazo.

—Ese fue nuestro trato —insistió él—. Y también que no íbamos a pensar en el futuro. Ahora estamos juntos, no lo estropeemos al intentar explicar algunas cosas.

—De acuerdo —manifestó ella y le acarició el cabello—. Si eso es lo que deseas.

Los días siguientes fueron idílicos. Kagome decidió no pensar en el futuro y pasaba el tiempo tumbada en la hamaca. A veces, se levantaba para ir a darse un baño en el mar o caminar por los exuberantes jardines que lindaban con la selva.

InuYasha se dedicaba a hacer llamadas de negocios, pero cada día eran más escasas. Kagome trataba de no habituarse a él, pero no podía evitar que la vida fuera más intensa cuando estaba a su lado. En esos momentos, percibía con vehemencia el sol que brillaba sobre la laguna, las sombras de las palmeras sobre la blanca arena y el canto de los pájaros.

Por la tarde, solían mirar la puesta de sol. Una de las asistentas les servía la cena y más tarde, andaban descalzos por la playa. El único rumor que se podía oír era el de los insectos y las olas del mar. Finalmente, volvían a la cama, donde Kagome olvidaba todo para entregarse a InuYasha y sus caricias.

Un día, después de una semana de felicidad, Kagome fue en busca de Hari. Necesitaba un florero. InuYasha estaba en su despacho y ella se había dedicado a recoger flores en el jardín. Encontró a Hari en la cocina.

—Soy florista —le explicó al advertir que la asistenta la observaba con curiosidad—. No pude resistirme a hacer un ramo con unas flores tan bonitas.

Hari continuó con sus preparativos para la cena.

—¿Está el señor en su despacho? —inquirió.

—Sí, tenía que recibir algunos mensajes —indicó Kagome vagamente, mientras arreglaba el ramo de flores—. Dijo que no tardaría mucho.

—Esta vez no pasa demasiado tiempo trabajando —comentó Hari suavemente—. Está más relajado que nunca.

—Es imposible no relajarse en un sitio como éste —señaló Kagome con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Él no está acostumbrado a descansar. Siempre invita a mucha gente y, a pesar de eso, pasa la mayor parte del día en su oficina —Hari miró a Kagome—. Esta vez es diferente. Lo conozco desde pequeño y, por primera vez, parece disfrutar de este lugar.

—Eso espero —dijo Kagome—. ¿No se aburre usted aquí cuando está sola? No creo que InuYasha venga a menudo.

—Viene unas tres veces al año. Cuando no está aquí, permite a sus empleados que disfruten de la casa. Y no solamente a los ejecutivos —le confió Hari—. Puede venir la persona encargada de lavarle el coche al igual que un directivo de su empresa.

—Nunca me contó eso —señaló Kagome.

—El señor no alardea de las cosas que hace… no es como otros —comentó Hari—. No es como esa Kikyou Aikawa por ejemplo. Ella se asegura de que la gente sepa qué cantidades dona a la beneficencia, pero nunca la oí decir una palabra amable. El señor tiene fama de duro, pero sus empleados jamás se quejan de él. Cuando el hijo de Kohaku enfermó, el señor se ocupó de todo y le pagó el tratamiento necesario.

Kagome seguía arreglando las flores, pero su expresión era pensativa. No conocía ese aspecto de InuYasha. En los últimos días había tenido la sensación de que conocía todo lo importante que tenía que saber acerca de él, pero estaba equivocada.

—¿Quién es Kohaku, Hari?

—En realidad, no sé cómo lo denominaría. Cualquier problema que exista, él lo resuelve. No sé a qué se dedica cuando no está aquí, pero conoce a todo el mundo. ¿Tuvo noticias de su amigo?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Miroku no es mi amigo —explicó—. Es mi hermanastro. Tuvo una terrible disputa con mi padrastro y se marchó de casa hace dieciocho meses. No supimos nada de él desde entonces, pero nos hemos enterado de que estaba trabajando en el Caribe. Al principio, mi padrastro estaba furioso, pero luego enfermó gravemente. Desea ver a Miroku antes de morir.

Kagome suspiró con expresión sombría.

—Intenté explicarle a InuYasha —añadió—, pero… no le importa saber quién es Miroku.

—¿No le importa?

—Así es. Nosotros… esta relación es temporal.

—Hmm —Hari no lo creía.

Para alivio de Kagome, ella cambió de tema. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación al observar el cielo a través de la ventana.

—Esta noche habrá tormenta —predijo.

Fuera se veían nubes en el horizonte. Hacía mucho calor y la tarde se presentaba misteriosamente calmada. A las cinco, comenzó a llover. Kagome no esperaba que la tormenta fuese tan enérgica. La casa parecía crujir a causa del viento que también azotaba los árboles frenéticamente. Kagome experimentó una mezcla de temor y excitación. Fue en busca de InuYasha. Se sentaron en el mirador.

—¿Puedo agarrarte de la mano? —le preguntó en broma.

—Las tormentas solían gustarme cuando era pequeño —le comentó él—. Son tan salvajes e incontrolables. Cuando se iba la electricidad, me sentaba aquí fuera y fingía estar aislado, como Robinson Crusoe.

—Tiene que haber sido maravilloso poder venir aquí cada vez que querías.

—A mis padres no les gustaba demasiado.

—¡Qué pena! —exclamó ella—. ¿Y por qué la compraron?

—Fue mi abuelo el que compró Cutlass Cay —señaló InuYasha—. Era un hombre que se hizo a sí mismo. Para él, esta isla representaba todos sus sueños. En cambio, mis padres no sabían valorar lo afortunados que eran. Para ellos, Cutlass Cay era solamente un símbolo social, algo de lo que alardear.

Estaba completamente oscuro y ella no podía ver los ojos de InuYasha.

—Después de alguna acalorada discusión, uno de ellos me traía aquí para aislarse, pero solía ser por poco tiempo porque enseguida nos marchábamos a otro sitio.

Su voz era inexpresiva. Kagome se imaginó a un niño perdido y confuso. Durante su infancia, ella había protestado, a veces, por la rutina familiar pero al menos tenía un hogar. Quizás, la posibilidad de jugar a ser Robinson Crusoe en una isla desierta no era tan divertido después de todo.

—Tiene que haber sido muy desestabilizador —dijo ella serenamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aprendí que era mejor no depender de nadie. Es difícil hacer amigos cuando te mueves de un lugar a otro continuamente. Me acostumbré a estar solo.

—¿Y quién te cuidaba?

—Bueno… tuve un montón de niñeras. Nunca duraban demasiado. La mayoría acabó teniendo amoríos con mi padre. Luego, mi madre decidía imponerse y las echaba. Cuando al final se divorciaron, me sentí aliviado. Tenía ocho años. Pensé que, al vivir separados, la vida iba a ser más estable.

InuYasha se mostró acongojado por los recuerdos. Kagome le acarició la mano, pero no dijo nada. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su familia y no deseaba interrumpirlo.

—Un día mi madre me dijo que quería que viviera con ella —continuó InuYasha—. Yo estaba emocionado.

—¿Cómo era ella? —inquirió Kagome.

—Muy hermosa —dijo él—. Hermosa y desalmada. Yo la adoraba. A veces, representaba el papel de madre afectuosa, habitualmente delante del público. Se suponía que yo tenía que sentarme y mirarla extasiado hasta que llegaba uno de sus amantes y ordenaba que me marchase. Permanecí junto a ella durante seis semanas. Luego, le pareció que era un estorbo y me envió con mi padre. Así, me habitué a cambiar de residencia cada vez que uno de ellos encontraba una nueva pareja. Tuve tres madrastras y cuatro padrastros, aunque solamente eran los oficiales —de pronto, miró a Kagome—. Por eso tengo una idea amarga del matrimonio.

—Empiezo a entenderlo.

Kagome sintió un odio ciego hacia esos padres tan indiferentes. _¡Era lógico que InuYasha se hubiera transformado en un hombre duro!_

—Siempre me sorprendió que volvieran a casarse una y otra vez —añadió él—. Cualquiera hubiera imaginado que tendrían que haber aprendido que no valía la pena. Las mujeres que conocí solían hablar del amor, pero lo que las atraía era la novedad. Un nuevo amante no significaba mucho más que un nuevo vestido o un nuevo coche. Una vez que se casaban, las cosas se complicaban y el matrimonio terminaba con una discusión.

—No tiene por qué suceder siempre —señaló Kagome con calma.

Finalmente comprendió la relación de InuYasha y Kikyou.

—No —admitió él—, pero suele ser así, ¿no crees?

Kagome recordó las palabras de Kaede. Le había comentado que InuYasha tenía muchas amantes, pero le faltaba el amor. Entonces, no tenía sentido discutir con él o tratar de cambiar sus opiniones. Todo lo que podía hacer era ofrecerle su amor.

La expresión de InuYasha se endureció cuando Kagome le soltó la mano y se puso de pie, pero ella se sentó en su regazo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. InuYasha pareció relajarse y la abrazó.

—No hablemos de matrimonio —murmuró ella al besarlo—. Disfrutemos de este momento.

—No hablemos de nada —indicó él.

Esa noche, el ambiente de tormenta los impulsó a hacer el amor con un nuevo apremio. Fuera, soplaba un fuerte viento que batía las contraventanas. Se oía el rumor de la lluvia sobre el techo metálico de la casa. La pasión que los dominaba hacía que olvidaran la realidad de manera vertiginosa.

Más tarde, Kagome yacía sobre el lecho, mientras sentía la respiración de InuYasha a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había pasado. Y le pareció que la isla había llegado a un estado de plenitud similar al que ella experimentaba.

Al día siguiente, el cielo estaba despejado y brillante. La única señal de la tormenta era la vegetación húmeda que despedía vapor a causa de las elevadas temperaturas.

—Me gustaría que vieras la isla —le dijo InuYasha mientras desayunaban—. Podemos ir a visitar las playas que hay al otro lado.

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro al pensar que iban a pasar el día juntos.

—Pero, ¿no tienes que llamar a Kagura? —le preguntó.

—Si hay algo urgente, ella me enviará un fax —señaló InuYasha—. Si la llamo yo, siempre habrá algún asunto que me ocupará toda la mañana.

—¿Y si surgen problemas?

—Pueden esperar —indicó él.

Hari les preparó algo de comer y subieron a la lancha, que se abrió paso entre las centelleantes olas. Las laderas de una elevación volcánica descendían abruptamente hacia el mar, por lo que las playas que había al otro lado de la isla eran inaccesibles por tierra.

InuYasha paró el motor, saltaron al agua y arrastraron la embarcación hasta la playa. Habían pensado dar una vuelta completa a la isla, pero no se movieron de allí. Estaban a gusto, tumbados a la sombra de las palmeras y rodeados de una inmensa tranquilidad.

—¡Qué paz! —suspiró Kagome.

—Hmm… —murmuró InuYasha sin abrir los ojos—. Debería acostumbrarme a hacer esto más veces y dejar a un lado los problemas, las recepciones, los negocios…

—Sin preocuparte por nada —dijo ella.

InuYasha abrió los ojos. Kagome yacía junto a él. A causa del viaje en lancha, sus rizos estaban más despeinados que nunca, pero el sol le había dejado un tono dorado en la piel que hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos caoba.

—Hay algo que podemos hacer —le dijo a Kagome.

—¿Qué me sugiere, señor Taisho?

—No me gustaría que te aburrieras —manifestó él mientras la acariciaba.

Ella se inclinó sobre InuYasha.

—Nunca estuve menos aburrida que ahora —comentó.

Lenta, muy lentamente, puso su boca sobre la de él. InuYasha la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome se entregó totalmente a la enérgica demanda de ese cuerpo masculino. Invadidos por un infinito deseo, se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba. De pronto, un chillido rompió la calma y dos papagayos aparecieron entre el follaje de un árbol.

—Me parece que has alarmado a los pájaros —murmuró Kagome.

InuYasha la volvió y se colocó encima de ella.

—Quizás de esta forma les guste más —bromeó él.

Cuando el sol comenzó su lento descenso hacia el horizonte, ellos empujaron la barca y, de mala gana, emprendieron la vuelta. Al llegar al muelle, InuYasha ayudó a Kagome a bajar. De pronto, apretó los dedos con que la sujetaba del brazo.

—Kagome —le dijo con apremio.

—¿Sí?

—Kagome, yo… —pero se detuvo.

Una voz lo llamaba imperativamente desde el mirador. Ambos se volvieron. Una hermosa mujer bajaba por las escaleras hacia el muelle con los brazos abiertos. Kagome supo inmediatamente quién era.

Era Kikyou y venía a buscar a InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

**Capítulo 9**

—¡Hola, cariño! —la voz de Kikyou era suave y demostraba confianza en sí misma.

—¿Kikyou? —InuYasha estaba tan desconcertado como Kagome—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería sorprenderte —sonrió Kikyou al besarlo en la boca—. Sé que habíamos decidido que no nos vieran juntos, pero no me pude resistir. ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte, cariño! Traje a un grupo de amigos para disimular.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

Kagome se consoló algo al notar que InuYasha no la abrazaba pero, en realidad, _¿por qué iba a hacerlo? _Nunca había fingido estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque eso no significaba que no deseara casarse con esa mujer.

—Te telefoneé esta mañana —explicó Kikyou —apenas habías partido y le indiqué a la asistenta que preparara las habitaciones para los huéspedes. Deberías hablar con ella, InuYasha. Sus modales no han sido muy agradables. ¡De hecho, tuve que recordarle quién era yo!

Antes de que InuYasha pudiera responderle, Kikyou miró a Kagome.

—¡Tú debes ser Kagome! —le dijo en un tono condescendiente—. No puedes imaginarte lo agradecida que estoy… InuYasha me comentó la maravillosa labor que estás realizando. Más tarde, charlaremos un poco.

Y pasó posesivamente su mano por el brazo de InuYasha.

—Cariño, vamos dentro que hay invitados —le dijo—. ¡No deseo que crean que te acaparo!

InuYasha tenía una expresión impenetrable.

Kikyou lo arrastró hacia el mirador.

Kagome iba detrás. Se sentía desconsolada. Deseaba gritar y echar a Kikyou de ese sitio. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber sucumbido a los encantos de InuYasha, pero no podía culparlo.

Desde la distancia, lo observó saludar a la gente que estaba en el salón. Él había recuperado sus maneras habituales y se mostraba sonriente y amable.

Volvía a ser el magnate que una vez conoció.

Un sentimiento de amargura la dominaba.

Les dijo que tenía que cambiarse y se marchó de allí. Deseaba que InuYasha pusiera alguna excusa para ir a reunirse con ella, pero no lo hizo.

Se duchó y vistió.

_¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él diera la espalda a su vida y la eligiera a ella?_

Kikyou era la perfecta pareja para InuYasha.

_¿Cómo podía creer que la semana que habían pasado juntos en la isla significara algo para él?_ Kikyou le ofrecía riqueza, inteligencia y belleza.

InuYasha nunca había dicho que la amara, nunca le había prometido algo que no pudiera darle. Ni una sola vez él había manifestado algo que, en ese momento, le sirviera para mitigar su dolor. Pensó en la jornada que acababan de pasar juntos. Cuando la ayudó a salir de la lancha, estaba segura de que le iba a decir que la amaba… pero no lo hizo.

Y tenía que aceptarlo.

Cuando salió de su habitación, Kikyou la estaba esperando.

—Quería hablar contigo a solas —le dijo con una sonrisa—. InuYasha fue a hacer unas llamadas y pensé que era una buena oportunidad para charlar… sólo nosotras dos.

Lo último que deseaba era charlar con Kikyou, pero una sensación de orgullo y enfado la invadió.

Decidió aceptar.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Kikyou—. Vamos a mi bungalow.

Allí se dirigieron.

—Voy a dormir aquí para guardar las apariencias —añadió—. InuYasha podrá venir esta noche, después de que todos se hayan ido a dormir. Es ridículo, ¿verdad? Naraku sospecha algo y tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

Se sentaron en los sillones de mimbre que había en el mirador del bungalow.

—No puedes imaginarte lo aliviada que me siento al poder hablar con alguien que conoce la verdad. ¡Es terrible tener que fingir que InuYasha no significa nada para mí!

Kagome sintió que el odio la paralizaba.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —logró decir finalmente con un hilo de voz.

—Solamente quería agradecerte. Has estado fantástica. Convenciste a todos de que sois una pareja y así, nadie lo relaciona conmigo. Los dos estamos muy agradecidos.

Su tono era cálido, pero la amenaza que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros era evidente. Kikyou había podido contemplar la escena en el muelle y había decidido dejarle claro quién era ella.

—Hice el trabajo por el que se me paga —dijo Kagome con indiferencia.

—Debo admitir que InuYasha me contó que, al principio, no fuiste muy buena actriz —le confió Kikyou—. Pero has mejorado. Y conseguiste engañar a Renkotsu Shichinintai. ¡No hay mucha gente que lo logre!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Kagome.

—Renkotsu escribió un artículo extraordinario acerca de InuYasha. Decía que era un hombre nuevo.

Kikyou asió un recorte de periódico que había en la mesilla que estaba a su lado y leyó en voz alta.

_Parece que Taisho encontró una razón para vivir… Aquellos que tengan una razón para temer al magnate de los negocios, se asombrarían al verlo sonreír a la chica que, evidentemente, ama… Kagome Higurashi tiene un aire inocente que es extraño encontrar en ese ambiente… Están unidos por algo que trasciende el mero aspecto sexual… Los dos han encontrado el verdadero amor…_

Kikyou se detuvo.

—La foto es realmente conmovedora —dijo luego y le entregó el recorte a Kagome.

El fotógrafo los había sorprendido mientras se miraban a los ojos, sonrientes. Con dolor, Kagome recordó la escena y le devolvió el artículo a Kikyou.

—Por fortuna InuYasha es un buen actor, ¿no?

—Muy bueno —admitió Kikyou, pero sus ojos eran fríos.

—Tienes que estar satisfecha —señaló Kagome.

—¿Satisfecha? —Kikyou pareció sorprenderse.

—Pensé que era la clase de publicidad que deseaban —explicó Kagome.

—Ah, sí. Claro. Aunque no vi el artículo hasta ayer.

Tendría que estar muy preocupada si había abandonado todo y volado directamente al Caribe. Quizás no estaba tan segura de InuYasha como pretendía.

De pronto, Kagome se cansó del juego.

—¿Y viniste para saber si era verdad o no?

—Oh, no estaba preocupada por InuYasha, pero sí me preocupabas tú. Debo admitirlo. InuYasha es muy atractivo y, si tenías que pasar el día y la noche con él… bueno, no me habría gustado que te sintieras herida.

—¿Y no pensaste en la posibilidad de que fuera InuYasha el que se sintiera herido?

—Claro que no. Verás, Kagome, conozco a InuYasha. Tenemos historias parecidas y nos entendemos. Él no soporta las complicaciones emocionales. Sabe que, cuando estemos casados, seremos independientes. Tengo mis propios recursos.

Eso mismo le había dicho InuYasha.

Entonces… _¿Por qué le dolía tanto oírselo repetir a Kikyou?_ Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—No necesitas preocuparte —le advirtió a Kikyou—. No tengo intenciones de aferrarme al cuello de InuYasha.

—Esperaba oír eso. Le pedí a mis abogados que aceptaran los términos definitivos del contrato prenupcial para poder firmarlo a la mayor brevedad posible. Quizás pase aquí la luna de miel con InuYasha.

Kagome sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón.

—Entonces, ¿ya no me necesitan?

—Me parece que has cumplido con el trabajo —dijo Kikyou—. Y has hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Los dos estamos tan agradecidos que pensamos que merecías un premio.

—¿Qué clase de premio?

Kikyou asió una caja de cuero que estaba en la mesa. Se la entregó a Kagome con una sonrisa paternalista.

—InuYasha y yo deseamos que aceptes esto en señal de nuestro aprecio.

_«¿InuYasha y yo?», _repitió Kagome para sí.

Entonces, habían hablado sobre ella.

_¡Mientras lo esperaba en la habitación, ellos habían estado decidiendo la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella! _Su tristeza comenzó a transformarse en un frío sentimiento de ira.

Con expresión rígida, abrió la caja. Dentro había un brazalete de diamantes. Debía valer una fortuna, mucho más que lo que se podía ganar en la floristería durante un año entero.

—Sabemos que las chicas de tu… profesión no quieren cheques.

—¿Mi profesión? —Kagome la miró.

—Querida, todos sabemos qué clase de actriz es Kaoru Hiuga. ¿Por qué te pensaste que InuYasha la iba a contratar? —Kikyou se miró las uñas—. InuYasha es un hombre, después de todo, y yo no esperaba que pasase tanto tiempo con una mujer sin acostarse con ella. ¡Oh, no te molestes en negarlo!

Kagome se puso tensa.

—Lo supe desde que te vi en el malecón —añadió Kikyou—, pero no me importa. InuYasha no confunde el sexo con el amor. Estaba preocupada porque tú tampoco lo hicieras.

_¿Era sólo sexo lo que había compartido con él durante las últimas dos semanas?_ Petrificada, cerró la caja y se levantó.

—Te puedes quedar con tu premio —dijo en un tono desprovisto de emoción—. Lo único que quiero es que InuYasha me pague lo acordado. Luego, me iré.

Le arrojó la caja a su regazo y se marchó de allí. Inmediatamente, comenzó a temblar.

Era incapaz de volver a la casa, por lo que decidió sentarse en un lugar recluido del jardín. Le pareció que el mundo había perdido sus colores y su brillo.

Experimentaba gran dolor.

_¡Qué estúpida fue!_

InuYasha la consideraba como un objeto que había adquirido pero, en parte, era su propia culpa.

Se sintió humillada. Estaba desesperada.

Estaba tan afectada que, el hombre que se le acercó, titubeó antes de dirigirse a ella.

—¿Señorita Kagome? —le dijo suavemente—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Soy Kohaku —él dudó otra vez antes de continuar—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Kagome hizo un desesperado esfuerzo por recuperarse.

—Por supuesto. Siéntese, por favor.

Kohaku lo hizo y la miró preocupado por su expresión desolada.

—No sé qué hacer —le explicó—. Intenté hablar con el patrón, pero se ha encerrado en el despacho y no desea que lo molesten. Quiero que me diga lo que desea que haga con el hombre que me pidió que buscara.

—¿Miroku? ¿Encontró a Miroku?

—Lo encontramos hace cuatro días —señaló Kohaku—, pero me enteré que pretende trasladarse. No se sabe a dónde y me gustaría que el patrón me aclare si desea que lo siga o que me ponga en contacto con él.

—¿Lo encontraron hace cuatro días? —repitió ella estúpidamente—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes?

—Lo hice —admitió Kohaku perplejo—. Se lo conté al señor y él me pidió que me asegurase de no perder su pista.

—¿Quiere decir que InuYasha conocía el paradero de Miroku desde hace cuatro días?

—¿No se lo comunicó a usted?

—No —contestó ella—. No lo hizo.

Kagome estaba furiosa. Realmente muy furiosa.

_¿Cómo osaba InuYasha ocultarle el paradero de Miroku?_ Pensó en su padre y su ira aumentó. Sus ojos cobraron un tono sombrío y peligroso.

Se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde está Miroku?

—En Santa Lucía.

—¿Me puede llevar hasta él mañana?

Kohaku se mostró incómodo.

—Necesito antes hablar con el señor.

—Yo aclararé este asunto con él —señaló ella.

El despacho de InuYasha seguía cerrado cuando ella entró en la casa. Estuvo a punto de golpear a la puerta, pero se arrepintió. Sería mejor llamar antes a su madre para darle la noticia.

Había un teléfono en la habitación.

—¿Lo encontraste? —inquirió su madre excitada—. ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Es una larga historia, mamá. Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva.

—Se lo diré a Suikotsu enseguida —dijo Naomi—. Estaba comenzando a desesperar. ¿Cuándo podrás regresar?

—Mañana por la mañana iré a Santa Lucía. Tan pronto como vea a Miroku, tomaré el primer avión para volver a casa. Quizás estemos de vuelta en dos días.

—¿Y si Miroku no te escucha? —Naomi se mostró dudosa.

—Lo hará —contestó Kagome—. Ya sabes que tenemos una estrecha relación.

De improviso, oyó el ruido de un portazo. Se sobresaltó, alarmada y se volvió.

Allí estaba InuYasha con una expresión airada en el rostro.

—Debo irme, mamá —dijo Kagome suavemente—. Te haré saber con exactitud la fecha de nuestro regreso —y colgó el auricular.

—¿Qué significa todo eso? —le preguntó InuYasha en un tono cortante.

Kagome se dirigió al armario y sacó su maleta.

—Me marcho a casa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solamente eso. Me voy con Kohaku mañana por la mañana.

—No vas a ninguna parte —dijo él con brusquedad—. Hicimos un trato. ¿Lo olvidaste?

—No —ella estaba desolada—. Cumplí con mi parte y ahora, deseo que me pagues para poder marcharme.

—¿Marcharte adonde? ¿Con Miroku?

—¡Sí, con Miroku! —repitió ella—. Acabo de hablar con Kohaku. Sabías perfectamente cuánto anhelaba encontrarlo. ¡Supiste dónde estaba hace cuatro días y me lo ocultaste deliberadamente!

—¿Y por qué tenía que contártelo? No podía permitirte que te fueras con tu amante antes de terminar tu trabajo aquí.

Kagome estaba demasiado enfadada como para corregirlo. Lo dejaría pensar que Miroku era su amante.

—Bueno, creo que terminé mi trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Kikyou me informó que hice un buen trabajo y que mis servicios ya no te hacían falta. El premio fue una gran idea, ¡pero preferiría el dinero en efectivo!

—No sé nada acerca de un premio. Y no te pagaré hasta que termines tu trabajo.

—Ya lo hice —dijo ella con frialdad—. Vine para encontrar a Miroku. ¡Ahora que lo he hallado, ya no tendré que pasar más tiempo con un bastardo arrogante y manipulador como tú!

—¿Manipulador? ¿Te atreves a llamarme manipulador? —InuYasha estaba pálido—. ¿Cómo denominarías a tu actuación de los últimos días?

—Fue solamente una actuación —Kagome se mostraba fría—. ¿No creerás que te habría soportado si no me hubieras prometido que me pagarías por ello, verdad?

—Todavía no te he pagado —le recordó él—. No podrás llegar lejos sin tu pasaporte o sin dinero. Te quedarás hasta que yo lo decida. ¡Y es mejor que comiences a actuar otra vez!

—Kohaku tiene una barca.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos.

—No te llevará a ninguna parte, a menos que yo lo ordene.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Ya no me necesitas.

—Eso lo decidiré yo.

—¡No me puedes encerrar como si fuera tu prisionera!

—Tienes que entender de una buena vez, que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana —dijo él implacable.

Kagome pensó que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo en ese momento, pero no se dejaría acobardar. Tenía toda la noche para pensar en la forma de convencer a Kohaku para que la llevara a Santa Lucía. Una vez allí, podría decir que le habían robado el pasaporte. Lo único que importaba era que Miroku volviera a casa lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien —admitió—. Me quedaré, pero dormiré en la habitación contigua.

—No lo permitiré —le soltó InuYasha—. Los invitados creen que duermes conmigo y tienen que seguir creyéndolo.

—Pueden pensar lo que quieran —contestó Kagome—. Tienen sus bungalows privados. No creo que vengan a inspeccionar la casa y abran las puertas. Además —añadió con voz hiriente —Kikyou te espera en su bungalow esta noche. No desearía ser un obstáculo. Una noche libre no es importante.

—¿Una noche libre? —el tono de InuYasha era peligrosamente sereno.

—Dada la cantidad de noches que pasamos juntos, creo que te di más de lo que vale tu dinero.

De pronto, Kagome se sintió aterrorizada porque presentía que iba a perder el control. Metió sus cosas en la maleta y se encaminó a la puerta.

InuYasha seguía de pie, en el mismo sitio.

—No iré a cenar con vosotros —indicó ella—. Puedes decir a la gente que me duele la cabeza, si realmente te importa lo que piensen. ¡Por hoy, ya he tenido bastante!

Había sido la tarde más larga de toda su vida.

Se tumbó en la cama de la habitación contigua y miró el techo ausentemente. Podía oír las voces y risas de los invitados. Era obvio que no la echaban de menos. Parecía que se había organizado una fíestecilla. InuYasha estaría con ellos y les hablaría y sonreiría como si nada pasara.

Kagome se torturó al imaginarse a InuYasha y Kikyou juntos. Deseaba llorar o gritar, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera agarrotado.

Hari llamó a su puerta para ofrecerle algo de comer.

Sonaba preocupada.

Kagome le dijo que no deseaba nada. Después, se quedó sola otra vez.

Finalmente, oyó que los huéspedes se marchaban a sus bungalows.

Esperaba sentir el rumor de la puerta de la habitación de InuYasha, pero no fue así.

Tenía que enfrentarse a los hechos.

InuYasha debía haberse marchado con Kikyou. En ese momento, estaría con ella, la estaría besando y acariciando.

Se sintió acongojada.

Tendría que estar pensando en Miroku, en la forma de ponerse en contacto con él.

InuYasha la había utilizado y la había tratado como si fuera una estúpida, pero solamente podía recordar la forma en que habían hecho el amor bajo las palmeras_. ¿Había sido ese mismo día?_ El encanto de esa tarde pertenecía al pasado, a un pasado feliz.

Finalmente, rompió a llorar. En la oscuridad, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no hizo ademán de secarlas.

Al día siguiente, el sol la despertó.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida justo antes del amanecer. Se desperezó y buscó a InuYasha. Al no verlo, su primera reacción fue de pánico. _¿Qué hacía durmiendo sola en esa habitación?_ De pronto, recordó los hechos y hundió su rostro en la almohada agobiada por la desesperación y el desconsuelo.

Fue el pensamiento de ponerse en contacto con Miroku lo que, al final, la impulsó a levantarse.

Se movía como si fuera una autómata.

Se vistió y se puso unas gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Salió al pasillo. Si Kohaku no la iba a llevar hasta Miroku, quizás podría escribirle una nota.

No había señales de InuYasha ni de nadie.

Sería más temprano de lo que se imaginaba.

Hari estaba limpiando los restos de la noche anterior.

—Tiene un aspecto terrible —le dijo la asistenta con preocupación—, ¿Está bien?

—Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo —respondió ella con dificultad—. Hari, ¿podría darme una hoja para escribir una nota? Quiero dársela a Kohaku.

—Kohaku se marchó —manifestó Hari sorprendida.

—¿Se… marchó?

—Hace una hora. ¿Está segura de que se siente bien?

Kagome necesitaba reflexionar.

Kohaku era el único que podía llegar hasta Miroku. InuYasha lo sabía y, por eso, le había ordenado que se fuera.

Se sintió desolada.

—Creo que vuelvo a la cama —necesitaba estar a solas—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, diga que no me encuentro bien.

Pasó toda la mañana encerrada en la habitación.

No tenía demasiadas alternativas.

El enfado la quemaba como si fuera una llama dentro de su corazón.

InuYasha golpeó perentoriamente a su puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—No vas a quedarte encerrada aquí todo el día —le espetó—. Sé que no estás indispuesta y vendrás a almorzar con los invitados.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me importa… vendrás a almorzar. Y si te atreves a sugerir que nuestra relación no va bien, ¡te mandaré a la isla más cercana, sin pasaporte ni dinero, ni tu adorado Miroku!

Kagome no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Se sentaron a la mesa con los demás.

InuYasha casi no participó en las conversaciones. Aparentemente, se le veía igual que siempre, pero su expresión era de frialdad.

Cuando casi habían terminado de comer, les llegó un rumor desde el muelle.

Kagome estaba demasiado ensimismada como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Después de unos minutos, Hari se acercó a la puerta.

Parecía dudar.

—¿Qué pasa, Hari? —preguntó InuYasha.

—Acaba de llegar una lancha con un joven —explicó Hari—. El jardinero fue a advertirle que esto es propiedad privada, pero rehúsa marcharse —Hari deslizó su mirada hacia donde estaba Kagome—. Dice que no lo hará hasta que no vea a la señorita Kagome.

Kagome prestó atención.

—¿Quiere verme?

—Eso dice —señaló Hari.

Rápidamente, Kagome se levantó de la silla.

Junto al muelle la esperaba un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros. Kagome se quedó helada.

No podía ser…

—¡Miroku! Oh, Miroku. ¡Gracias a Dios que has venido!

Continuará….

…&amp;&amp;&amp;….

N/A: muchas gracias a todas las que están siguiendo esta historia, lamentablemente… éste es el penúltimo capítulo, actualizaré dentro de dos días.


	11. Chapter 11

Amar sin Reglas de Jessica Hart

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

N/a: muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia… lamentablemente llegamos a la recta final, este es el ultimo capitulo. Espero verlas en la siguiente adaptación: Comprada para su placer.

…&amp;&amp;&amp;…

**Capítulo 10**

—¡Oh, Miroku! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote!

Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanastro y rompió a llorar.

—¡Vamos, hermanita! —Miroku le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Era evidente que no estaba preparado para un recibimiento tan emotivo.

—No hay necesidad de llorar —añadió él—. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué significa eso de que llevas tiempo buscándome? ¡Yo he estado tratando de encontrarte a ti!

—¿A mí? —ella lo miró asombrada—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el Caribe?

—Leí algún artículo que mencionaba tu romance con InuYasha Taisho. No me lo pude creer cuando vi tu foto. ¡Tú e InuYasha Taisho!

Su atractivo rostro se vio ensombrecido por la preocupación.

—Supongo que sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad? —añadió luego—. Siempre has sido muy inocente y ese hombre tiene una mala reputación. Oí un montón de cosas sobre él desde que llegué al Caribe.

Miroku hizo una pausa.

—Cuando me enteré de que vendrías con él… bueno, pensé que debía comprobar que estabas bien. Afortunadamente, no me encontraba lejos y conseguí que me prestaran esa barca —explicó—. Además, quería saber si papá está bien. Tuvimos una terrible disputa justo antes de que yo partiera y los dos dijimos cosas desagradables. Me gustaría saber si me perdonó. Ya sabes que es muy terco.

—Te ha echado mucho de menos, Miroku —dijo ella, llorosa.

A continuación, le dio detalles sobre la enfermedad de su padre.

—Por favor, dime que volverás tan pronto como puedas. Él te necesita —continuó Kagome.

—Claro que lo haré.

Miroku se mostró abatido por las noticias y Kagome trató de consolarlo. Se abrazaron para animarse mutuamente.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Kagome? —dijo Miroku después—. ¿Vuelves conmigo?

Kagome se mordió el labio.

—Depende de InuYasha.

—No puede retenerte si no deseas quedarte aquí.

—Es… es difícil de explicar —manifestó ella.

_¿Cómo podría hacerle entender el trato que hizo con InuYasha? ¿Cómo podría explicarle su amargura y enfado?_ Miroku la observó detenidamente.

—No te habrás enamorado, ¿verdad? Pensé que esa historia era una invención de la prensa.

—Lo es —admitió Kagome con desesperación—, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo. Voy a comunicarle a InuYasha que me marcho ahora mismo.

—¿Voy contigo?

—No —dijo ella—. Será mejor que le hable a solas. Espérame en la barca. Volveré pronto.

—Está bien, pero llámame si Taisho se opone.

Al entrar en el salón, Kagome comprobó que los huéspedes seguían sentados a la mesa. La silla de InuYasha estaba oculta por la puerta. No pudo darse cuenta si él estaba o no allí. Decidió ir primero a recoger su equipaje y luego, hablaría con él.

Pero InuYasha fue en su búsqueda. Kagome estaba en la habitación. La invadían los recuerdos. De pronto, InuYasha empujó la puerta y entró. Su expresión era dura. Se acercó a ella y arrojó el pasaporte y un sobre encima de la maleta de Kagome.

—Supongo que querrás eso —le dijo.

Kagome los agarró con manos temblorosas.

—¿Quieres decir que me puedo marchar?

—Después de esa conmovedora escena en el muelle, ya no tiene sentido tratar de convencer a la gente de que estás enamorada de mí. Si alguien me pregunta, le explicaré que tuviste que volver a casa a causa de unos asuntos urgentes. Seguramente, todos me dirán que me he librado de una relación inconveniente. Resultaba obvio que no te ibas a adaptar.

Hizo una pausa. El tono de su voz era cortante.

—De todas maneras, no te habría necesitado por mucho más tiempo. Kikyou firmará el contrato. Tan pronto como obtenga el divorcio, nuestra relación se hará pública.

—Ya veo.

Kagome abrió el sobre. Estaba lleno de dinero.

—Supuse que preferirías efectivo. Puedes contarlo. Además de lo acordado, hay un premio por haber sido tan convincente en la cama. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de recibir esos servicios extras.

_¿Servicios extras?_ Kagome empalideció.

—No necesito contar —dijo en un tono desprovisto de emoción.

Acto seguido, asió su maleta y salió al pasillo. Le pareció que caminaba en una pesadilla. Deseaba volverse e ir corriendo hacia InuYasha para abrazarlo. No cruzaron ni una palabra.

Hari la vio salir de la casa.

—¡Señorita Kagome! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Malas noticias? —preguntó perpleja.

—Sí —contestó InuYasha de manera tajante—. Se marcha.

Hari se mostró disgustada y Kagome le dio un abrazo.

—Adiós, Hari. Gracias por todo.

—Oh, señorita Kagome. ¡Vuelva pronto!

Pero ella no volvería nunca a ese maravilloso lugar ni volvería a ver a InuYasha. Nunca más. Kagome titubeó y, al final, se volvió. InuYasha se había detenido en los escalones del mirador. Su expresión era implacable.

—Adiós —le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Adiós —respondió él.

La dejaba marchar. Kagome esperaba un arrepentimiento de última momento, pero él no tuvo compasión. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se aproximó a la lancha, donde Miroku la esperaba.

Kagome dirigió una última mirada al mirador. Quizás no fuera demasiado tarde. Él todavía podía llamarla. Pero no lo hizo. Montó en la lancha y se alejaron hacia el horizonte.

Kagome no miró hacia atrás. Iba llorando.

El viaje de vuelta a Londres transcurrió en silencio. Estaba claro que Miroku iba muy preocupado por la enfermedad de su padre. Kagome pensó que debía consolarlo, pero se sentía miserable y triste. No se había imaginado que podía llegar a encontrarse tan desolada.

No se arrepintió de lo que había hecho al ver la alegría de Suikotsu en el momento de encontrarse con Miroku.

—No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, Kagome —le dijo Suikotsu—. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que deseaba ver a Miroku y hacer las paces.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Suikotsu. Solamente tienes que curarte.

—Lo haré.

Suikotsu parecía cansado, pero dispuesto a curarse. De hecho, mejoró considerablemente y le permitieron volver a casa.

—Soy realmente feliz —le dijo ese día Naomi a Kagome—. Suikotsu ha vuelto a casa y Miroku me comentó que ya no se marchará.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Kagome.

Durante su ausencia, la situación en la floristería se había tornado algo caótica, por lo que Kagome no había tenido tiempo de charlar a solas con Miroku.

—Se marchó porque Suikotsu quería que entrase en el negocio familiar, pero admite que estaba cansado de hacer trabajos aquí y allá. Creo que ahora desea una situación estable —añadió Naomi—. Tuvimos una charla y me comentó que sólo me rechazaba al principio. Se sintió abatido al saber que yo creía que habían peleado por mi culpa.

—Espero que lo creas —dijo Kagome.

—Claro —suspiró su madre, satisfecha—. De hecho, todo se resolvió perfectamente y podemos sentirnos felices, ¿verdad?

Kagome miró por la ventana.

—Sí —dijo.

Era una cálida tarde de verano. Los rayos de sol resplandecían sobre los árboles de la calle, pero Kagome sólo pensaba en las palmeras y el cielo azul del Caribe. Quizás InuYasha estaría allí en ese instante, con Kikyou, tumbados sobre la arena y acariciándose. _¿La recordaría?_

Trató de no pensar en él, pero era como no respirar. Su desesperación se había transformado en tristeza y dolor. Esperaba que la sensación de vacío desapareciera al volver a la rutina, pero no hizo más que empeorar.

InuYasha y ella eran muy diferentes. Durante unas breves semanas estuvieron juntos, pero había sido solamente una ficción, una fantasía. _¿Por qué no lograba aceptarlo?_ La lógica no funcionaba porque estaba enamorada de él.

Le dolía recordarlo, pero aun le dolía más no saber cómo estaba ni qué hacía en esos momentos. Kagome se torturaba al buscarlo en las columnas de cotilleos y temía que llegase el día en que pudiera leer sobre el divorcio de Kikyou.

Había pasado un mes desde su vuelta a casa y todavía no tenía novedades. La prensa del corazón iba a celebrar su gran día cuando se anunciara el matrimonio de Kikyou y InuYasha. El silencio sobre ese tema la dejaba perpleja. _¿A qué esperaban para casarse?_

Mientras tanto, ella estaba con los nervios de punta. Hacía esfuerzos por disimular cuando estaba junto a su madre y Suikotsu, pero el resto del tiempo se sentía irritada y miserable.

El verano era una época de gran actividad en la tienda y Kagome se sintió satisfecha por disponer de poco tiempo para pensar, aunque las noches se tornaban difíciles. Recordaba a InuYasha y lo anhelaba. Solía imaginarse que todavía estaba en la isla, en aquella gran cama rodeada por la tela mosquitera.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía Kagome por disimular su malestar, Naomi advirtió sus ojeras con preocupación. Kagome ya no mostraba la vitalidad y el dinamismo que la caracterizaban. Su madre la interrogó acerca de las razones del cambio, pero ella simplemente movió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —fue todo lo que dijo.

Una calurosa tarde de verano, Kagome se encontraba en la trastienda de la floristería. Le daba los toques finales a un ramo de cumpleaños. Se sentía aliviada por estar a solas y no tener que forzar una sonrisa. Yuka había ido a entregar unos pedidos y su madre atendía a una cliente en la tienda.

De pronto, oyó el sonido de la campanilla. Esperaba que su madre se encargase de la persona que había entrado, pero era evidente que estaba muy ocupada con su cliente.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó Naomi.

Kagome suspiró. Se asomó a la tienda y observó a la persona que esperaba detrás del mostrador. Su corazón dejó de latir y se quedó sin respiración, pero enseguida experimentó una gran alegría y sintió como si reviviera.

—Hola —dijo InuYasha.

Su rostro se veía más delgado. Tenía una expresión extraña, pero era él. Kagome sintió deseos de tocarlo para convencerse de que era real, pero su instintivo sentimiento de felicidad se vio oscurecido por otro de amargura al recordar lo sucedido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó Naomi.

—Quiero comprar unas flores —dijo él.

_¿Qué se proponía InuYasha?_ Le suponía un gran esfuerzo no caer rendida a sus pies, pero no dejaría que la tomara por tonta una vez más.

—Elige lo que quieras —le sugirió ella al señalar los ramos expuestos en la tienda.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras tú —comentó InuYasha—. Deseo un bonito ramo.

El rostro de Kagome era inexpresivo.

—¿Qué clase de ramo?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Naomi la miraba asombrada debido a su tono de voz, pero hizo caso omiso. Había deseado profundamente volver a ver a InuYasha, pero no sabía que le iba a resultar tan doloroso.

—Un ramo que sea muy romántico —contestó él—. No me importa el precio. Se lo regalaré a la mujer que amo.

_¿Por qué la mortificaba? _Kagome tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, pero se dispuso a elegir las flores. Su sentido del orgullo la impulsaba a hacerle el ramo más bonito que pudiera para demostrarle que no le importaba. El resultado fue realmente satisfactorio. Kagome apoyó el magnífico ramo sobre el mostrador. Estaba tensa y tenía ganas de llorar.

—¿Cuánto es? —inquirió InuYasha.

Le entregó su tarjeta de crédito para pagarle y, finalmente, ella se la devolvió con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —dijo él y recogió el ramo de flores.

Kagome ya no podía contener el llanto. Se consideraba incapaz de verlo marchar, por lo que se despidió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la trastienda. Allí, se desplomó sobre una silla y tapó su cara con las manos. Rompió a llorar.

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Por qué lloras Kagome? —era la voz de InuYasha.

—No estoy llorando.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no lloras?

Kagome se puso tensa al notar el tono jocoso de InuYasha.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡Márchate!

—No me iré antes de darte esto —le dijo él con firmeza.

Kagome se quitó las manos de la cara y vio que InuYasha le entregaba el ramo de flores.

—¡No deseo las flores de Kikyou! —exclamó.

—No son para Kikyou —explicó InuYasha—. Las compré para ti.

Siguió un largo silencio. Kagome observó las flores sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Para mí? —susurró finalmente.

—Para ti.

Lentamente, elevó la vista. La expresión de InuYasha demostraba ansiedad.

—Pero… pero vas a casarte con Kikyou.

—No —negó él—. Deseaba hacerlo hace tiempo… antes de conocerte. Luego supe lo que era el amor verdadero. Lo que mis padres llamaban amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento al mirar esos preciosos ojos chocolate que tú tienes. Al principio pensaba que el deseo de tocarte y abrazarte no era más que atracción física, pero cada vez que algún hombre se te acercaba, sentía deseos de asesinarlo.

—No es posible que me ames —dijo Kagome impulsivamente—. ¡Me trataste de forma horrible!

—Lo sé. Fui rudo y arrogante. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por haberme enamorado. Me hiciste sentir inseguro y tuve que desquitarme contigo. Sé que no te he dado razones para que me ames, Kagome. No te culparía si me dijeras que no deseas volver a verme.

Todavía sostenía el ramo en sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido a verme? —preguntó ella temblorosa.

Se puso en pie y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Porque quería que supieras cómo me sentía. Sé que no podré ser feliz a menos que estemos juntos. No puedo olvidar esas largas noches en el Caribe. ¿Las recuerdas, Kagome? —le preguntó con suavidad.

_¿Recordar? ¿Recordar las calurosas noches, sus manos, su cuerpo y el goce que descubrieron juntos?_

—Sí —dijo ella—. Las recuerdo.

Kagome miró el ramo de flores. Advirtió que InuYasha apretaba los tallos con tanta fuerza que los había quebrado. De pronto, ella vio a un hombre ansioso e inseguro en lugar del empresario arrogante que conocía.

—¿De verdad que el ramo es para mí? —inquirió.

—Claro —a InuYasha le costaba hablar tanto como a Kagome.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —respondió InuYasha.

—Es mejor que las acepte entonces —Kagome esbozó una sonrisa—. Gracias.

Se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al sentir el roce de sus labios, InuYasha ya no pudo controlarse más y la abrazó con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en los rizos de ella.

—Kagome… —murmuró desesperadamente—. Dime por favor que me amas.

—Te amo —dijo ella entre risas y sollozos.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó InuYasha.

—De verdad.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Sí, sí… ¡oh, sí!

Se besaron largamente. Fue un beso que les quitó la respiración y los dejó temblando.

—Dejemos las flores —señaló InuYasha al apartar el aplastado ramo que se interponía entre ellos.

Volvió a abrazar a Kagome.

—Te eché tanto de menos —le dijo—. No advertí cuánto te amaba hasta que te echaste en brazos de Miroku. Creí que era demasiado tarde para confesarlo. Ése fue el peor día de mi vida.

—Tenía que irme —se justificó Kagome—. Tenía que asegurarme de que Miroku volviera a casa.

—Lo sé, cariño. Si no hubiera sido tan terco, te habría permitido contarme la historia de Miroku y me habría ahorrado un mes angustioso. Cuando te marchaste, no fui capaz de hablar con nadie. Decidí irme a Nueva York, pero le dije a Kikyou y a los demás invitados que podían quedarse allí si lo deseaban. Imaginaba que al estar en un lugar neutral, todo me resultaría más fácil. Pero no fue así y volví a Cutlass Cay.

InuYasha le besó los cabellos.

—Entonces, Hari me contó que Miroku era tu hermano y me reprochó por haberte dejado marchar. ¡No sabía si sentirme abatido o feliz por lo estúpido que había sido!

—Quizás tendría que haber insistido un poco más para que supieras la verdad —manifestó Kagome.

—No te habría escuchado —dijo él—. Me sentía celoso. Te llevé a Cutlass Cay porque te quería para mí solo y descubrí que buscabas a otro hombre. No podía evitar que te fueras, pero cuando Kohaku halló a Miroku, no pude resistir la tentación de que permanecieras unos días más en la isla y lo oculté. Lo siento, cariño. ¿Crees que tu padrastro me podrá perdonar por el retraso para reencontrarse con su hijo?

—Lo hará cuando sepa lo feliz que soy —suspiró ella—. Todo esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?

—Si lo es, lo estamos compartiendo.

—¿Qué pasó con Kikyou? —preguntó Kagome.

—¿No te enteraste? Decidió, después de todo, que prefería seguir casada con Naraku. Esperan un hijo.

—¡Pero… quería casarse contigo!

—Ya no —InuYasha hizo una mueca—. Kikyou siempre deja algunas puertas abiertas. Después de leer aquel artículo en el que se comentaba que estábamos enamorados, Kikyou de pronto se presentó en la isla. Nunca se da por vencida sin luchar e hizo lo posible por separarnos.

—Lo consiguió —señaló Kagome y le comentó el asunto del brazalete de diamantes—. Yo estaba convencida de que esa noche habías ido a dormir con ella.

—¿Con Kikyou? ¿Después del día que habíamos pasado tú y yo juntos?

—¿Y dónde estabas?

—En la playa —respondió él—. Quería convencerme de que estaría mejor sin ti, pero te deseaba más que nunca.

—Oh, InuYasha, ¡hemos perdido mucho tiempo!

—Lo recuperaremos —le prometió él y comenzó a besarla otra vez.

—He sido muy infeliz —suspiró Kagome luego—. Esperaba leer alguna noticia sobre tu boda con Kikyou. Ella me dijo que estaba a punto de obtener el divorcio.

—A mí también —indicó InuYasha—, y me llevó algún tiempo convencerla de que ya no deseaba casarme con ella. No acepta una negativa fácilmente. Al final, decidió volver con Naraku.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, InuYasha? —inquirió ella dubitativa.

—Te quiero —dijo InuYasha—. Me siento vacío cuando no estás a mi lado, Kagome. No puedo prescindir de tu calidez y tu sonrisa, pero puedo vivir sin el dinero de Kikyou.

—Estaré junto a ti siempre que me quieras.

—Te querré siempre —dijo InuYasha.

—¿Y cómo me encontraste? —le preguntó Kagome, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

—No fue fácil. Me di cuenta de que sabía poco sobre ti. No figuras en la guía telefónica. Pero tuve un golpe de suerte. Un amigo de Nueva York mencionó a la nueva novia de otro amigo. Su nombre es Kaoru Hiuga. Por supuesto, recordé que ella era tu amiga.

—Ah —dijo Kagome con aprensión.

Había olvidado contar a InuYasha la forma en que había llegado hasta él.

—¿Es eso todo lo que puedes decir? —le preguntó InuYasha en tono jocoso—. Conseguí mantener una confusa conversación con esa chica y deduje que nunca había recibido mi carta y que no tenía ninguna amiga llamada Kagome Higurashi. Kaoru me comentó que su correspondencia era, a menudo, enviada a Lawrence Street en lugar de Lawrence Crescent. Enseguida entendí todo.

—Intenté entregarle tu carta —Kagome se excusó—. La abrí por error, pero fui a explicarle lo sucedido. Ella ya no vivía allí y me pareció que todo era obra del destino. Estaba desesperada por hallar a Miroku y decidí hacerme pasar por esa chica. ¿Estaba enfadada conmigo?

InuYasha negó con un gesto.

—Está contenta con su nuevo novio. No le habría interesado el trabajo.

—¡Qué alivio! —Kagome lo besó detrás de la oreja, en el mismo sitio en que lo había besado una vez al tratar de convencerlo de que era actriz—. Deberíamos agradecer a la oficina de correos, InuYasha. En caso contrario, no nos habríamos conocido.

InuYasha la abrazó apasionadamente.

—Puedes escribirles, si lo deseas —le dijo—, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con la oficina de correos. ¡Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y fue el destino quien envió la carta!

**Fin**


End file.
